Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Defenders of a Shattered World
by Eternal-Eevee
Summary: Once a human girl, now a Pokemon roaming a completely different world... Marcy, a young female has been turned into an Eevee for some odd reason. Now, she is trying to find out to as of why this has happened. But on the way of finding the truth, the world is beginning to die on the outside and inside. Past Villains had finally returned to the Pokemon World, with friends. Enjoy!
1. So It Begins

_This is my first Pokémon Mystery Dungeon Story so please enjoy it. If you have any suggestions, feedback or anything... Let me know please. _

* * *

**Chapter One**

**_ So it Begins..._**

* * *

"Someone! Save her!" The voices called out to the middle of nowhere. "Please!" But that's all they said. Then above their heads, all anyone could ever hear was the roaring of the thunder and all anyone could see was the black around them from the night sky and clouds. "No… Don't go…"

* * *

It wasn't long before a small Pokémon lay washed up on the sandy beach. Above her head, the sun was shining brightly and beaming heat down on the little Pokémon. There wasn't a single cloud in the sky and bird Pokémon were beaming across the sky happily and calling out to one another. But… What was such a small Pokémon doing on the sandy beach? Her body was moving ever so slightly, up and down. The cool ocean water began to lap up at her paws and soon toward her face. However, the sleeping Pokémon did not stir. She just slept there, blacked out.

"What is that?" A soft voice sounded in the distance.

The little brown and cream-colored Pokémon didn't move until the water began to reach her nose. As she slightly breathed in, she accidently breathed in some of the ocean water. The salt water began to instantly burn her little nose, causing her to wake up with a jolt. Her dark amber-red eyes growing wider by the moment as she stared at the sea that sat right beside her and lapped at her brown paws. _What… What is this place?_ She asked herself, as she began to stand up. As she stood up, she began to feel extremely shaky and just collapsed into the water again.

"Hey! That's an Eevee!" That same soft voice called.

Where am I? Why am I here? The Eevee was asking herself. She stared at the blue ocean water that continued to come at her. I don't remember ever seeing this place before. Again, the Eevee attempted to stand up but only felt her legs give up from under her. "Oof!" She huffed as she splashed back into the water. _There is no use for trying to stand up. I just can't do it…_

"Hey! You!" A voice called over to the Eevee.

She lifted her head to see a blue and black Pokémon running toward her, his arms flailing behind him. It looked as though it had a mask on. Realization struck up in her as she realized that the Pokémon was a Riolu. But… How was it talking?

"Are you okay?" He asked the Eevee.

"F-f-fine," Eevee muttered very softly.

"What was that?" The Riolu asked, cuffing his ear as though he was mocking her. But a smile lit up on his face as he nodded. "I heard you. However, an Eevee like you shouldn't be passed out on the beach! It's not healthy. You might get a cold." He sounded very serious.

The Eevee just looked at him with wide and fearful amber-red colored eyes. She was very confused._ How are you talking?!_ She thought to herself.

The Riolu frowned was she didn't move or say anything.

"You called me… An Eevee?" She finally spoke up after a few minutes of awkward silence.

"Duh! Look at you! You're a complete Eevee. But you look kind of… Light colored. Not the normal color of an Eevee but more of a light brown color. AND LOOK AT THAT SPOT! It's humongous! I've never seen an Eevee with a patch of light brown over their eye!" He pointed toward her eye and gasped. The Pokémon spoke and spoke.

The Eevee thought that he was either joking with her or he was just stupid. The Eevee knew that she was a full on human, with skin and everything. How could she have been turned into a Pokémon over something? Wasn't it impossible for a human to turn into a Pokémon? "That's impossible," She spoke up loudly.

"It's not! Look at you! You're an Eevee. Trust me, I wouldn't lie." He patted his chest with a balled fist and grinned widely, standing kind of heroically.

_He wouldn't lie? Well, he was obviously lying at the moment!_ The Eevee's eyes turned darker than usual as he continued to speak about how much she was an Eevee. _This must be a dream. That's it! It's all a dream! I can't suddenly be turned into a Pokémon, could I? _

The Riolu backed away from the Eevee and stared down at her. His face was serious and he showed no expression of this being a laughing matter. In fact, he looked like he was more serious than a trainer ready to battle a Gym Leader. He crossed his arms and shook his head. "Well, if you don't believe me, that's fine." The Riolu then turned around and huffed, sticking his muzzle into the air.

The Eevee just gave him a -,- look and began to stand up once more. She then looked down and she nearly freaked out. "Oh my gosh!" She squealed as she noticed two large dark brown paws. Before she could examine any other part of her body, she fell back down on her belly and groaned. Her head then turned slightly to see that she had a creamy-brown colored scruff and fluffy fur. "What…" She murmured to herself.

Riolu turned around quickly and nearly gasped when he saw her fall. "Hey! Get up! Stop slacking there!" He told the Eevee and frowned. "Actually, you look kind of... Ridiculous," He laughed softly and his smile disappeared. "Oh! By the way, my name is Vex! It's nice to meet you!" He held out his hand.

The Eevee had completely ignored him, for she was too distracted at the tail that she had. "I can't believe this!" The Eevee groaned loudly. "I AM AN EEVEE! AHHHHH! HELP MEEEE!" She jumped onto her paws and began to run in circles on the sand and the water. As she made her second way around the Riolu, her legs gave out once more and she fell flat on her face and slid in the sand.

Vex face-palmed as he watched the Eevee run around him. "Duh you're an Eevee… I tried to tell you that…" He muttered.

The Eevee turned to glance at Vex. "Um… Well… Uhhh, where am I?" She asked.

"You're actually near Silvermist Town. It's a wonderful village! I'll show you around!" Riolu offered brightly.

"Not until you give us what we want," A voice sneered from behind the pair.

Both Eevee and Vex turned around and nearly jumped out of their skins when they saw two dark looking Pokémon. A Pawniard and a Houndour.

"Erm… Do you know them?" Eevee whispered softly to the Riolu standing beside her.

"Yeah. Actually, I do. And you're not getting it!" Vex called to them in an annoyed tone.

The two Pokémon began to make their way toward the Eevee and Riolu. Houndour's eyes were darkened with anger when Vex refused to give them whatever it was they wanted. "We need that more than you do. You're not even part of the guild yet!" The Houndour growled.

Vex looked taken back when the fiery-dark Pokémon growled that to him. "I-I- I will be though!" He tried to say as if he didn't want to sound like he was scared. The Riolu clenched his fist and backed away as the Houndour and Pawniard approached the fighting Pokémon. "Back off!" Vex snapped.

"Ooh. Looks like you have some fighting spirit in you," Pawniard teased him. A loud laugh escaped from the two dark type Pokémon.

Eevee flattened her ears and began to stand up once more. She just stared at the two Pokémon. Why were they being so mean to poor Vex? Has he stolen something from them? _What's a… Guild?_ She asked herself. The Eevee stared at the Pokémon who seemed to be getting anxious with Riolu.

"And who might this be?" Houndour asked as he walked over to the Eevee, fire burning in his cold eyes. He began to circle the Eevee, grinning some. "You must be new, huh? It's not likely to see an Eevee. Usually, all Eevee's are evolved. You must be weaker than you look!" He sneered at the Eevee before laughing and walking back to Pawniard.

"Leave her alone!" Vex replied loudly, his hands clenching tighter.

"Ooh. You're being brave? And yet… You can't even stand on the Platform to the guild!" Pawniard laughed.

Vex said nothing, just frowned in defeat. "You-you're right," he murmured sadly and looked down at the sandy beach. "But that doesn't mean you can be mean to my friend!" He snapped.

_Friend?_ I was already his friend? Eevee thought to herself and shook her head slightly.

Pawniard put of his arms and grinned wickedly. "I'm sooooo scared!" He laughed.

The Houndour couldn't help but let out a howling laugh and shake his head. "Again. Just shut up and give us what we want!" He growled, embers beginning to form at the Pokémon's muzzle.

"No! Stop! Don't hurt him!" Eevee called out as she jumped to stand in front of the Riolu. She needed to be somewhat brave and she didn't want a fight to start up. The Eevee could feel the flames of the ember lighting up her fur. She grunted quietly in pain and began to take a few steps toward the Pokémon, hoping the embers would die off soon. After a few seconds, the flames finally died and the Houndour stared in surprise. _This is horrible. Why am I doing this? I guess just to help little Vex out... He helped me, sort of._ She thought to herself. She had finally gained mobility and shook the pain away. She didn't exactly want to be a part of this fight but she couldn't let the Riolu take the beating! It wouldn't matter if she got hurt, but she didn't want to see this Vex guy get hurt. Besides, he probably wouldn't be able to withstand an ember anyway.

"Did that not hurt?!" Houndour growled to the Eevee before running straight at her. He then jumped up and landed, biting down hard onto Eevee who let out a loud screech.

"GET OFF!" Eevee growled in pain as she tried to paw away the Houndour. She then began to shake around, trying to loosen the grip of the Houndour who was biting hard. Every time she shook though the bite got harder. Blinded by the pain of his sharp teeth, she began to run around aimlessly and unsure where she was going. The next thing she knew, she had come to a sudden stop against a rock. "OW!" Eevee and Houndour growled in unison.

"You have no business being here Coal! Leave us alone!" Vex snapped. "You too, Dusk!"

Eevee's head began to spin but at least the Houndour let go and began to limp off. The crash into the large rock was pretty painful.

"Let's go, Dusk!" He called and disappeared into the forest that sat not too far from the beach.

Vex turned to face the Eevee, now holding his head as though he was in pain. The Pokémon let out a soft sigh and his cheeks were slightly red with embarrassment. "Erm… Thank you," He murmured softly.

Eevee staggered away from the rock, shaking the dust and water off her fur and facing Vex. "Huh?" She muttered. She felt a little delusional from crashing into the rock blindly. "Oh. You're welcome," She replied.

"Um…" Riolu folded his hands together and looked at the Eevee before nodding slowly. He then raised one of his hands to something that sat on his chest. "What is your name?" He asked her.

"Marcy," The Eevee replied softly, now looking up at the Riolu.


	2. Meeting Cinccino

HI GUYS! So I'm not used to typing in third person so I may have switched to First Person... It just seems like more detail could be added if I did so. If you don't like it, well... TOO BAD. Hehe. Please enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**_Meeting Cinccino_**

* * *

Vex and I sat on the beach for about a half hour or so discussing random things about each other since neither of us had any idea what was going on. I was still confused to as of why I was even turned into Pokémon and Vex was still thinking I was insane! We were now both sitting there silently, questions rising in our heads. Staring out into the sea, I began to think to myself as of to how this had happened and why. Why was I the one changed into a Pokémon? Why not someone else? Perhaps this will not be all bad. After all, I had already made a friend.

"Oh! That reminds me, I have a big favor to ask you…" Vex finally spoke up.

"Which is?" I replied quietly. I didn't even glance at him.

"Well. There's this place I've wanted to get into. It's called a Guild. It is a little organization Pokémon get involved in to help other Pokémon in need," Vex explained as his gaze traveled from the setting sun to his now-shaking hands.

What was he thinking? Why would he ask a random Pokémon who thinks she was a human to join the guild

"A Guild to help Pokémon in need of help?" I replied softly as my gaze trailed down my chest to my cream-colored paws. I then realized that Eevee's shouldn't have cream-colored paws… Why did I have them? It was strange. I had so many unanswered questions… When will they be answered? Then again, I used to be a human. I might as well join. I have nowhere to go, nothing to do. And I'm still a dang Pokémon!

"Yes. That's it!" Vex smiled.

I finally raised my gaze to look over at the Riolu, who was smiling widely at me. Obviously he _really_ wanted to join this… Guild. Then I thought back to what those crooks had teased him about. That he couldn't stand on a platform to the guild, whatever _that_ meant. I then nodded slowly and continued to look down at her paws. "What did you need me for?" I asked.

Vex's smile disappeared and he began to slowly bump his clenched fists together and he stared down at them. He looked pretty cute while doing so too, because his cheeks began to get red with a blush and eyes seemed to be shining with anticipation. "I just… Would like a friend there. Perhaps you and I can even form a team?" He murmured softly, not daring to look at me.

Silence fell between us once more and my gaze turned fell on Riolu who completely avoided my gaze. His entire face look flustered and a shade deeper. Or maybe it was just from the setting sun. A team, huh? What exactly would we do? Just go around helping Pokémon? How would that benefit me? I thought of some of the benefits… Food? Possibly. Housing? Definitely. Meeting new Pokémon? Yay. I smiled to myself before turning my attention to the sea in front of me. I couldn't exactly reply right away. I was still confused about everything and how I was suddenly put into a Pokémon World with wild Pokémon and no trainers. I used to be a trainer, so why aren't there trainers here? It was very strange. How can he expect me to join a Guild_? _Whatever that be… My dark brown gaze seemed to darken a little with sadness. I was hardly brave when those crooks came by and tried to steal whatever it was that Vex had! How could he expect me to be brave when he can't?

"Why are you asking me?" I asked suddenly in an upset tone.

Vex blinked and then folded his hands together. He turned his head to look at me and he shrugged. "Because… After seeing what you did to Coal today, I thought… I thought you might help me. Please Marcy?" He sounded as though he was begging.

I let out another soft sigh and let the noise of the waves crashing onto the beach fill the air once more. I can't let him go alone. He'll run away again. I stood up on her feet and stretched, then sat down to face the ocean. Her fur was shining a fiery-orange color from the sunset and it filled her with joy that Riolu _possibly _trusted her. "Fine. I'll do it," I replied with a firm nod.

Vex jumped up quickly, kicking sand all over the place. He then smiled wider than a Pokémon should be able to smile. It was nice to see the smile. "You don't know how much that means to me! Come on! Let's go before its dark!" He then began to run off toward the forest that sat behind the beach.

I blinked and watched Vex disappear into the forest before turning my attention back to the ocean for a few seconds longer. It was such a beautiful sight. The orange filtering on the sun, shimmering like it's never shimmered before. Pokémon were enjoying the sunlit ocean as they jumped up and out of the water. It was a marvelous sight. A soft smile showed.

"COME ON MARCY!" Vex called.

Jumping and turning around, I turned and began to scamper after the blue and black figure waving to me and flagging me down. I then joyfully went after him. Perhaps joining a 'guild' wouldn't be all so bad. Maybe I will be able to learn more about transforming into an Eevee.

By the time we had reached town, the shops were closed. We weren't able to visit any shops which had forced us to go straight to the guild. I actually kind of wanted to see the different shops that sat in Silvermist. As we reached the guild, I noticed there was a small looking building. There were two blazing fire pillars sitting in front of the building and lighting it up. The flames danced softly and the soft light bounced onto our skin, lighting us up ever so lightly. The flames mirrored in our eyes and to me, this place looked kind of spooky and mysterious. Not my kind of place.

"This is it. Cinccinos' Guild," Vex spoke as the two of us came to a complete stop. The building was made out of several beautiful stones of all different colors, and the flames from the pillars made it look like the colors on the sea of the sun setting. (Cobblestone, basically.) There was no main shape to it. It looked kind of dull and boring.

I examined the building in curiousity, wondering what was held behind the doors. Did friendly Pokémon exist here? Or rude Pokémon who don't want another team? I was actually nervous. How could such a small building hold as many Pokémon as Vex had mentioned? He said there were over at least 30 members. Perhaps they all didn't live here… I didn't know. It's not like I've ever been here before! Perhaps this Guild knew what I was in this world for! "What do we do?" I asked softly.

Vex took a soft sigh and then stepped forward. "Exactly as I do," He boasted and stepped on this metal-gate like thing in the ground. I could tell he was a little hesitant to do so.

"Pokémon DETECTED. Pokémon DETECTED!" A voice boomed from underground, causing both of to jump. That voice was loud.

"A Pokémon? This LATE?! UGH. Whose foot?" Another voice boomed.

"RIOLU's FOOTPRINT. RIOLU's FOOTPRINT!"

"That same Pokémon who constantly comes and then runs away? HEY! WHOS THAT OTHER Pokémon WITH YOU?!" The second voice boomed.

"PLEASE MOVE AND ALLOW THE OTHER Pokémon TO STEP ON THE PLATE." The first voice boomed.

I began to shake. This was pretty scary. How did they know another Pokémon was here in the first place? Did they have cameras? Other gates? I quickly glanced down toward my paws and then shook her head. No gates. My gaze then scanned the building and she frowned. No cameras… Then how did they know?

Vex looked over his shoulder at me. "T-they m-must be talking about y-you," He said shakily and backed off of the gate. He then motioned me forward and pointed to the gate. "Ju-just stand there," He ordered.

I was now reconsidering the 'guild' thing. No. I couldn't let Vex down. That would be mean. I had already said I would join. I nodded slowly and began to slowly move toward the gate. As I reached the metal gate my paws instantly froze at the cold touch of the bars. "Ummm," She murmured.

"Pokémon DETECTED. Pokémon DETECTED." The first voice boomed. "UNRECOGNIZED FOOTPRINT."

There was silence for a few moments before the other voice boomed, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW WHOSE FOOTPRINT THAT IS?! YOU ARE SLACKING ON THE JOB!"

"UHH… Pokémon FOOT DETECTED. EEVEE, POSSIBLY. EEVEE, POSSIBLY!" The voice replied.

Vex and I exchanged glances. I knew we were both a little spooked out to as of why these Pokémon were acting the way they were. It was a little strange to not be able to see anyone and voices just randomly pop up out of nowhere. And how did they not know my footprint? Aren't Eevee's common around here? No. Evolved Eevees are. I had forgotten, I was just a little pipsqueak.

"POSSIBLY? UGH. HOLD ON!" The voice yelled. There was a big crash, causing me to jump back and away from the gate. Within a few seconds, two figures came through the door and glared at each other. There was a huge silhouette and then a smaller one. As lights came on, the two Pokémon stood there and were now staring at Vex and I. "Okay. So, you're an Eevee and you're that same Riolu who keeps showing up and then leaving," The large icy-blue Pokémon spoke.

My eyes grew wide at how large the Pokémon was. I have seen this Pokémon before! Argh. What was it? Large. Furry. A beard like thing? OH! It was a Beartic! It was a huge Beartic and he looked pretty pissed. He looked like he would shred me to pieces for disturbing them so late. I backed up some, nearly falling down the ledge that the guild sat on. However, I caught myself. "Uhh," I stammered. I then looked at the smaller Pokémon whos' arms were crossed and an annoyed look sat on his face. "You know, it's not often a normal Eevee shows up to the guild," Beartic announced, glaring down at the two Pokémon. "In fact, they're usually all evolved." He then turned to look to the smaller Pokémon, Vex's and mine gaze following.

"Obviously she's not from around here. Anyway. What brings you two to the guild?" The Drilbur asked, his gaze going between us.

Vex had finally spoke up, "Erm. W-we want for f-form a team," He said rather quietly.

"You're going to form a team?" Beartic asked and his voice turning into a laugh.

"That's right!" Vex replied, trying to sound brave.

I watched him. I then thought to myself about how Vex was trying to be brave. Perhaps he wanted to impress the Pokémon that ran the guild. I'm sure the guild wouldn't want such a lousy Pokémon to join. Maybe I shouldn't join after all…

"Form a team… Hrm… Okay, come along you two. We shall go meet the Guild Master," Beartic turned and ducked inside the doorway and made his way down the stairs.

Vex and I looked at each other, and I noticed the worry that sat on his face. I was just as worried as he was. Then we slowly went after the Beartic and Drilbur who began to whisper quietly. "What do you think they're saying?" I whispered to Vex.

Vex frowned and shook his head. "Probably nothing positive," He mumbled sadly.

I just frowned in response. What if they really were talking badly? What if they said we weren't good enough?! What if something happens?!

The stairs we made our way down were lit up with flames, like a flame on a Charmander's tail. It was really pretty because there were pictures of, I was guessing, past members and guild leaders. It was very impressive. There wasn't much detail in the walls, but if you really paid attention you could see what looked like lines of whatever from a Pokémon. We then came to the end of the hallway where a pillar sat. On top of that pillar was a very, very well-groomed Cinccino with blue tips on the whites of her fur. She was standing beside an Ampharos who was grinning widely. I was assuming these were the guild leaders. I stopped in front of the picture for a moment before tilting my head some.

"Come along!" Beartic called back over his shoulder. He then disappeared down another flight of stairs.

We followed after him, my gaze still on the picture behind us. I then lost footing and toppled down the stairs, hard. I then came to a flat stop at the bottom of stairs. The light from the building brought me back to my senses and I sat up quickly to look around the room. It was a large room full of maybe two or three tunnels. My gaze scanned the tunnel and I frowned some. Where was everyone? There was no Pokémon in this room. What was this place?

"Are you all right?" Vex asked me, putting a hand on my shoulder-blade.

I nodded in response and frowned before shaking the dirt from me. "What is this place?" I asked Beartic who was laughing silently at me.

"This is the main room for the guild," Beartic explained as he motioned around the bright room. "Over there leads to the tunnels for apprentices, and over there is the way to the mess hall… And if you look this way, that is the tunnel meant for any members who wish to stay here while visiting or even staying with the guild. In other words, that hall is for older members who have nowhere else to go. And if you look this way, you will see the tunnel that leads to the healing room. As in, any Pokémon who is majorly injured, poisoned, paralyzed or soon will be rushed to those two and will be cared for by the healers, Audino and Blissey." Beartic pointed in many directions motioning to the different tunnels that lead to the different places.

"Where are the other Exploration Teams, Beartic?" Vex asked him, looking around.

"They're asleep. Like I should be. But nooo, I was put on the nightshift!" Beartic groaned and looked down at Drilbur. "You may return to your post, Drilbur. As will I when I get Guild Master Cinccino." Beartic nodded at the small Pokémon who nodded as well. Drilbur then went to the sides of the staircase and dug a hole and disappeared into it. Above the hole was a huge bulletin board.

"Check this out, Marcy!" Vex gasped as he followed to where Drilbur. He looked up at the huge board that sat in front of him. Several pictures and 'WANTED' posters were on the board.

I trailed after him and put my front paws on the wall to get a closer look. Thieves had been noted and a reward too if captured and brought back to the guild. "Wow. There's so many!" I gasped.

"Right? Look at this one," Riolu reached up to one of the highest WANTED posters. He took it down and looked at it carefully. There was a picture of a Nuzleaf on the front and a certain type of berry on the bottom of the page. "It reads, _Help! Nuzleaf stole a bunch of Oran Berries and I need them back! Reward:__" _Riolu stopped talking and I tried to see the poster but I couldn't see it. "200 Pokedollars?! NO WAY!" He let out a loud cheer, only to be shushed by Beartic who was growling as he came up behind them.

"Right this way, Cinccino." Beartic coughed and took a step back.

Riolu and I turned around to see a tired-looking Cinccino walking toward us, her hands behind her back. "Greetings young ones," She spoke.

We dipped our heads in greeting to her and Riolu spoke up, "Hello."

I simply smiled.

"I was informed you want to form an Exploration Team?" She asked us quietly.

This was it. This was the moment we would get to become a helping team.

"Yes!" Riolu cheered happily, his eyes shining with hope.

Cinccino smiled and she nodded. "AWESOME! Welcome to the family! Beartic will show you to your rooms and you will begin training tomorrow. YAY!" She cheered and turned away from us and disappeared behind huge doors.

I blinked. That's all there was to it? No questions? No nothing? Just a 'welcome to the family'? There was something suspicious about that. Wow. That's… So strange. Why didn't we get asked anything? Will we even be accepted into the guild?  
Beartic grunted and face-palmed. "Right so. Follow me and I will lead you to your rooms you will be staying in. BE QUIET THOUGH," He glared at the Riolu who was about to cheer again.

I glanced over at Riolu and he nodded, his eyes still shining with hope. I could tell this is going to be totally worth it. He was happy, I had a place to stay, and I was going to help Pokémon.

Beartic led us down the hall he had pointed out that Apprentices would be in. I could other rooms along the way to our room, which was at the end of the hallway. As we walked into our room, there were two straw beds that had a few feathers surrounding them. "Straw?" I murmured to myself and flicked an ear. They wanted us to sleep on straw beds?!

"There's your room. Go now and sleep. You are getting up very early tomorrow. Goodnight." Beartic left quickly.

I watched him walk away before looking out a window. I stared in awe as I got closer to the window. It was a large round window and I could see the beach from there. In fact, it looked as though the building was built on the beach. I smiled in happiness, staring at the moonlit ocean. It was amazing. "Look at this Vex!" I squealed quietly.

Vex took his place beside me and stared out the window. His eyes grew wide at the view. "WOW! We got lucky with this room! Look! You can barely see Pokémon out there. I'm surprised Pokémon are out this late," He shrugged and turned away.

I also turned away from the window and looked around the room. There were two little lights that sat in two corners of the room, lighting it up ever so slightly. The room didn't have much in it. There was a table against the wall and there was nothing on it. The room was empty and kind of lonely. But it's okay. I wasn't completely lonely. I did have my new friend, Vex who seemed to be more excited than I have ever been. He must have desperately wanted into this guild. I wonder why he couldn't do it before… I then began to poke at the straw bedding closest to the window, trying to maneuver it so that it wouldn't be comfortable. I didn't exactly prefer the straw bedding, but I get what I get I guess. I then laid down in it, curling up tightly. A yawn had escaped me. I was exhausted for some unknown reason. Perhaps it was a side affect to my 'transforming into a Pokémon' thing. I was really tired and couldn't wait to sleep. My tail tip was barely resting on my nose and I watched as Vex got comfortable too.

"So this is it," Vex murmured as he stared out the window at the ocean.

I nodded and smiled some. "I'm not exactly… Excited to start this so-called training," I sighed.

Vex laughed softly and shook his head. "It'll be fun! We'll meet the other teams and Pokémon tomorrow!" He said happily.

I giggled softly and closed my eyes. "I guess you're right. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." He murmured sleepily.


	3. Mystery One (A Short)

**_This is the part of the main plot. An introduction to what you may be looking forward_**** to.**

* * *

Stars dotted the sky as they shone brightly in the dark. The moon was the biggest it has ever been and it was lighting up the mountains, causing them to turn a slight blue color. A silent Pokémon was gliding through the sky, her wings outstretched as far as they could. She was enjoying her fly through the sky, minding her own business as she occasionally dived down to the ocean and then back up. Her dark amber-red eyes were shining with happiness as she neared the ocean once more. As she twisted above the sparkling dark blue ocean water, a song began to sound from this Pokémon. She then took flight once more to the sky and came to a slow stop while flapping her wings. Her tail fluttered in the air below her, sparkles falling from it almost as though it was snow dancing away from her tail. She let out a loud call to her friends of the ocean. Perhaps she would meet the one she was closest too. However, when didn't respond, the bird was feeling rather disappointed. He had always responded to her calls. He must be busy tending to the sea. A saddened sigh sounded from her as she continued her flight of the night. The air was cool and it felt wonderful. She then came to another stop as she noticed something in the distance. It was a disturbance to the Pokémon that were in the forest. What has happened? The large bird flew in that direction and noticed a beaming purple-pink light coming from the ground and disappearing into the sky. Her eyes grew wide with fear as she noticed the thing responsible for this. _It can't be. He's returned. _She flapped her wings in the air, keeping herself steady. She focused on the large pink Pokémon floating in the sky. A wicked grin showed on his face and his eyes were a completely different color. They weren't the usual purple-gray she could remember them as.

"_Why have you returned?_" The bird asked through the mind.

"_Many, many reasons my friend._" He let out an evil chuckle before reaching his hand out toward the bird. "_Now, we can do this the hard way or the easy way._"

The bird glared at him and began to summon and ice beam. She then fired it at the pink-purple Pokémon who easily dodged it. "_I guess we'll do this the hard way._"He thought to her and shook his head. "_A shame._" He then clenched his fist and grabbed the bird with his psychic powers. "_Now you're all mine._" He laughed and clenched his fist harder, tightening the psychic powers of the bird.

She struggled to loosen the grip but didn't have as much power as the other Pokémon. Why was he doing this? "_You won't get away with this, Mewtwo."_ After saying that, the only thing she could do was let out a painful wail to the sky as his grip got stronger, tightening all around her and forcing her wings to fold in. She then fell faint to the Pokemon's psychic grip... They were all right. He was powerful


	4. Trouble

(This Chapter isn't exactly drama-filled, but... I tried. v_v Please enjoy.)

* * *

**Chapter Three**

_**Trouble**_

* * *

Darkness. That's all I saw was complete and sheer darkness surrounding me. Why was it so dark? I tried to let out a call for help and to see if anyone else was around me. There was no reply. Just silence filling the dark place. Where was everyone? Why couldn't I see anything? I let out another bellowing howl to see if anyone was around me. Once again there was no response. Perhaps it was still night. If it was, wouldn't I be able to feel something around me? The straw bedding that I was forced upon? Why wasn't it there anymore? I shook my head and began to run through the pitch black. I wasn't sure where I was headed for it was an endless trail of black. There were no trees, no stars, and no grass beneath my furry paws. My body was suddenly frozen. I tried to move and I tried to yell out for help but it didn't work out very well. Instead I was stuck. The only thing I could move were my dark brown eyes which were scanning the dark shadows around me. Why couldn't I move?! This was insane! Again, I tried to scream out for help and nothing came out. My mouth felt as though it was glued shut. That's when I heard voices, when I heard shouting. The voices were so faint though. I still couldn't see who was around me and now I couldn't hear anything? The voices… They were so loud yet unclear. It was strange. "_Hello?!_" I tried to once more call out. Instead all I heard was my voice inside my head.

The voices around me turned into laughter and three very, very faint figures began to show up. I couldn't make out any one of them. I could hardly see the outlined shadows. What were they? Who were they? And why had they frozen me?

"You don't get it do you?!" The voice finally became clear and it was obvious that it wasn't very happy. "If we don't get what we need, _nothing_ will go right! Now go out there and GET WHAT WE NEED! Or else!"

I wanted to gasp in fear. I wanted to run away from the scene but I couldn't. I was still frozen in air, listening to these voices. What did they mean by that? Or else what? Was this a good thing or a bad thing?

"WAKE UP TIME! GET UP! GET READY FOR YOUR FIRST DAY!" A loud voice boomed.

I was suddenly wide awake. My head had shot up and I stared around the room I had stayed in overnight. My gaze was wide with fear as I scanned the small den and my eyes fell onto the two Pokémon that stood in front of me. There was Vex and that Beartic I had met yesterday. There wasn't another figure. Everything was clear to me. It was just a dream.

"You are FINALLY awake, Marcy!" Vex beamed happily as he turned to quickly look my way.

I could see the little grains of sand-dirt in the corner of his wide amber-red eyes. I could also see the excitement that lit up his eyes. He was definitely ready for the day. How could he be awake so early though? My gaze turned away from the two Pokémon and I looked out the round window beside my nest. The sun wasn't even up! Why were _we_ up when the sun was still sinking behind the clouds? I had to admit that it was nice to see a sunrise though. I don't ever remember seeing a sunrise in my life but it's just as beautiful as a sunset. I could see small Pokémon running on the beach, cheering happily as they watched the sunrise. There barely visible smiles made me smile. It was nice to see smaller Pokémon getting up early and enjoying their day from the start. However, I thought they were a little insane they even wanted to get up this early. A soft sigh escaped from me as I finally turned away from the Pokémon to focus my gaze on the tunnel where Vex was still beaming.

"Come along now Marcy!" He beamed and motioned me to follow his happy self. How could a Pokémon be this happy in the morning?

"Coming…" I mumbled sleepily and trailed out of the den and after my Pokémon Partner and into the main room.

As we reached the main room of the Guild, many of the guild members stared our direction. Instantly, I felt shy and nervous because they were just staring at us. Some of their voices even became hushed as we entered the room. Maybe they didn't like us. Or maybe they didn't want us there. They don't have to stare at us like that! We're just two more Pokémon!

"Vex… They're all staring at us like we're crazy," I mumbled to him. I didn't know what else to say to Vex – if I should have said anything at all. My heart began to pound in my furry chest and I could have sworn that all these Pokémon were looking at me like I was scared of them! I wasn't scared, just a little nervous… They didn't know what I was. I was just another Eevee. A special one, if that. If I was to tell anyone that I used to be a human, they would definitely think I'm crazy. No one would want to be my friend. Maybe no one wants to be my friend now. My ears fell flat against my head.

"They just don't know us, Marcy!" Vex replied to me and nudged me in my shoulder with his elbow. He glanced down at me and smiled brightly. Though, anyone could tell that he was just as nervous as I was.

"WELCOME TO THE GUILD OF SILVERMIST TOWN! Or Cinccino's Guild!" A loud voice roared.

The loud and very random voice caused me to jump at least two inches off the ground. Now I definitely looked like a fool! I landed flat on my feet and crouched close to the ground.

Vex laughed beside me and grinned as he heard the voice. "Thank you. Don't mind her; she's still learning on how to be spooked!"

A low growl sounded from me when Vex said that. I then straightened myself and began to flatten my fur that had poofed out. "Err… Hi," I murmured quietly. Turning around, I noticed a very tall yellow Pokémon with a red ball on its head and black striped ears. He also had two stripes on his neck. I know I've seen this kind of Pokémon before. But where? Where have I seen him before?

As if reading my mind and answering my question, the blue and black Pokémon beside me gasped. "You're an Ampharos?! No way!" He sounded very excited to see an Ampharos.

He smiled in response and nodded, holding a clipboard close to his white chest. "I am. I so am! My name is Ampharos and I welcome you to Cinccino's guild. Please, take a look around before we get started with our group meeting." He motioned to the large space around us before trailing off, his red balled tail swishing back and forth behind him. "EVERYONE MUST GREET AND BE NICE TO THE NEW TEAM OR YOU WILL HAVE CHORES TO DO, AND NOT THE FUN ONES EITHER!" He suddenly yelled across the floor and then entered the room that lead to Cincinno's room.

"Wow. He seems nice…" Vex chuckled softly, putting an arm behind his head.

Everyone immediately fell silent at Ampharos's request. I felt flushed when he said that because I felt as though someone else ,other than Vex and I, might actually care that there is a new team! Or maybe he is like that with everyone.

"Hi!" A voice sounded from the side of us.

Vex and I both turned to look at the voice. We then both gasped at a large Pokémon sitting in front of us, a beautiful Pokémon at that. She was a very tall Milotic and yet very beautiful. How could one forget such beauty in a Pokémon?

"Wow…" Vex whispered softly, obviously amazed at Milotic's rainbow colored scales and just Milotic herself.

A soft smile showed on the large Pokémon as she gazed down at us. "Yes. Well. I just wanted to say hello and welcome. If you ever need any help or advice, ask for Team Beauty. Oh. I must be going now! Or I'll be late. The others will definitely not be happy if I'm late. Too-da-loos!" She waved her large tail at us before slithering off and disappearing up the stairs.

"Wow…" Vex whispered again.

A soft laughter barely sounded from me. I then poked the Riolu in his arm, rather hard, and turned away from him. "Oh hush. Come on, Beartic is back outside that room!" I told him before making my way toward the large ice Pokémon. As I reached him, the other Pokémon had fallen silent and the entire room was quiet. I began to wonder why they had all gotten so quiet so quickly. Did I have something embarrassing on me and they didn't want to say? I froze in place and sat down. Maybe the guild just didn't like me. I wouldn't know.

"Okey-Dokey guildies!" A new, but familiar voice, sounded in the room. "We have tons and tons to do today! Yay!" The voice cheered. "FIRST! Let me introduce you to the new team! TEAM COMET!" The Pokémon pointed in our direction.

I was totally confused. Team _Comet?_ We haven't even thought of a team name yet or even told this Pokémon anything about our team name. I looked at everyone who was staring in our direction. I now felt not only confused but also a little embarrassed as well.

Vex elbowed my side and I glanced up at him. He was smiling widely and he wiggled his eyebrows. "Do you like it? I hope you do! I like it. But I like everything." He put a finger to his mouth and looked up before shrugging. "Oh well! You better like it."

I had no time to respond because he ran off and toward the Pokémon who was still introducing us. I sat there, staring. I was so confused. WHAT WAS GOING ON?!  
"This is Vex! And this is Marcy! And who am I?!" The Pokémon waved her gray and white arms before smiling.

"GUILD MASTER CINCCINO!" Everyone yelled, besides me of course.

My head was spinning. I felt like I wanted to disappear.

"Anyway, NOW DOWN TO THE REAL BUSINESS!" Guild Master Cinccino clapped her hands and then snapped one of her fingers. As she did so, everyone instantly formed into a few lines – at least the few people who were there.

These Pokémon were so obedient, it was kind of scary. I gazed around the lines before my gaze fell on Vex who was motioning me to an empty spot next to him – NEAR THE FRONT OF THE GROUP. What the crud. Why was he making us sit at the front of the group where _EVERYONE_ can see me?! I took a very deep breath and made my way toward the group, being careful I didn't bump into anyone. I could feel their gazes burning into mine and it was kind of nerve wrecking. As I reached the front of the group and took my seat next to Vex, Cinccino turned and stared me down. What a creepy Pokémon… My tried my best to avoid her gaze by licking my furry chest and then scanning the walls behind her. I then saw Ampharos with a clipboard in his hands and a stern look.

"Now that introductions are out-of-the-way, I have things that just have to be done," Cinccino began and then looked at the other Pokémon as she paced back and forth in front. "Um. Well. There's not much to say, actually." She looked away from the group and turned her back to us, thinking.

I nearly fell on the floor as I witnessed the way this guild leader was acting. She wasn't exactly the brightest. I kind of expected her to be bossy, mean, and demanding. I guess I was very, very wrong. I barely looked to the Riolu standing beside me and I could see he was excited to see what was going on.

"OH! Um. Just… GO EXPLORE! DO MISSIONS! AND HAVE FUN!" Cinccino suddenly cheered. "Do it with high confidence too! OR ELSE! TA-TA!" She waved at us and walked away to these double doors, which I am assuming, is her room.

Everyone began to dismiss and walk away. They were walking up to two different boards that were separated by the large, and yet fancy, stairwell. I sat there and watched everyone before turning to Vex who had beamed over to Ampharos. "He sure is an active one," I found myself murmuring before making my way over to the two.

"Okay… You two will go to town and be introduced to the shops around. Hrm… GIBLE! Come here please," Ampharos called and held the clipboard close to his chest.

Vex and I looked in the direction that Ampharos called in only to see a little blue and red Pokémon. I tilted my head some. I have never seen a Gible before. I don't think… I can't remember.

"Yes Ampharos?!" He asked, his eyes sparkling with happiness. For some odd reason, Gible looked happy to be called over by Ampharos. Perhaps he was a new member too.

"Please take Team Comet to town and show them around, please," Ampharos demanded.

The little Gible, I could have sworn, jumped at least an inch or two off the ground when Ampharos said that. I smiled some, highly amused at his excitement. Why was it that everyone seemed to be excited but me? I was _nervous._

"YIPPY! No problem Ampharos! We'll go now!" He _raced_ out of the room like there was no time to waste. He even kicked up dirt when he raced out. It was kind of shame that he ran so fast. I was in no mood to be running around like this.

"Thanks Ampharos!" Vex cheered happily and went after Gible.

I was left there awkwardly with the large yellow electric Pokémon. "Erm… Bye!" I then darted after the two Pokémon who had kicked up a bunch of dust.

We were shown around Silvermist Town. It was a beautiful little town and everyone seems to know each other. It was a friendly town as well. Wherever we went, Vex, Gible, and I were all greeted. Vex and I was always introduced to the Pokémon around town as well. It was very sweet, actually. I hated being put on spotlight though. I don't enjoy being put on spotlight. There are several shops in the small town and they were all close to each other. It was very peaceful to see everyone getting along so sweetly. Young Pokémon were running around town, happily chasing one another. The two had many shops as well. More than five at least! There was a little shop known as SimiShops' (which is a shop that sells basically everything ran by a Simisear and a Simisage.) They seemed very friendly too! Across from the SimiShop's was Ludicolo's Storage (which is basically what it sounds like) run by, of course, a Ludicolo. He was so strangely happy, it was kind of strange. I guess he was just happy to see new Pokémon! Closer to the guild (which is east of the town) sits Bellosom's Accessories (for teams and young Pokémon who want to get, I guess, ribbons and clothing and what not.) Across from _that_ store was an **ADORABLE **little cooking shop that was ran by the cutest Mime Jr. I have ever seem! Well, her mentor, a Grumpig, owns it but still! They were adorable! That's all the stores that Gible had taken us too so far. I know there's more, because Vex keeps going on and on about different stores. He said there was a bank ran by a Kirlia. Perhaps I should start going to the bank and getting some money… I could use it.

"Well, that is Silvermist Town so far!" Gible cheered and turned to look at us. A large smile sat on his face. He was about to speak once more when a very, very small Pokémon came up to us, its eyes full of fear.

"HELP HELP!" The young Pokémon squealed.

The loud squealing voice had caused me to jump and land, knocking Vex over. I grinned at him, embarrassed by my actions before turning to face the little Pokémon. I then noticed a smaller Pokémon behind it seeming just as terrified as this one.

"Igglybuff? Cleffa? What are you doing here? Where are your Parents?" Gible demanded sternly.

His mood had completely changed, as has Riolu I could see. I looked at the small Pokémon and frowned. They were very, very terrified and I couldn't figure out why.

"Shouldn't you be at the daycare?" Vex asked sadly.

I just stood there watching Vex and Gible talk to these young Pokémon thinking, "_Uhh…_" What had happened? They look like they have been crying. Their eyes were bright red and kind of poufy too. I wanted to ask what was going on but Gible and Vex had already started asking questions.

The two baby Pokémon exchanged glances and tears began to form again. "WE DON'T KNOW WHERE OUR PARENTS ARE!" They cried out loud together.

Igglybuff sniffled and stared at us in fear and replied, "Mother said that she would be back before lunch time and in the morning after she went to go collect berries!"

Cleffa nodded in agreement. "And my mother went with her mother and they said they would be able to eat lunch with us! THEY'RE NOT BACK!" She cried and hugged Igglybuff.

I flattened my ears in fear and steadily took a step forward. I nudged the two gently and softly spoke, "Hey. It's okay. Maybe they're just late." I was trying to be somewhat positive. "Trust me; parents tend to run late a lot." I wasn't just going with what I thought would calm them down. The two baby Pokémon stopped crying some and just stared up at me. Their eyes were still watery though.

"Mother is never late, stranger! **NEVER! **Something happened to her, I know it!" Igglybuff snapped.

Vex gave a ^_^; kind of look and put his hands out. "Calm down," He told them gently and kneed down closer to their height. "Can you tell me where they went?" He asked.

Gible frowned and was looking around Silvermist Town as if he was looking for the parents.

I felt so bad for them. They must be scared out of their minds! To be so young and worried about your parents is tough. I wonder what happened to their parents, if anything happened.

"Momma told me she was going to a place near the beach. They usually always go there but they haven't returned! Um. It's called The Honey Forest or something like that…" Cleffa replied and looked down at the ground. She was still hugging Igglybuff.

"Honeyfall Forest, that's what you must be talking about," Gible spoke up and nodded firmly. His dark eyes rested on Vex and I. "I will take them to the Daycare. You both need to go to Honeyfall Forest. Ampharos will understand and I'll speak with him when I drop them off. Okay?"

I blinked. He wanted us to go _where? _On an exploration, I'm assuming. Honeyfall Forest… It sounds like a very peaceful place and very sweet. I began to think of the honey that might be lurking on the trees. Yumm. I smiled and looked at Vex. "We should go soon then."

Vex nodded in agreement. "Let us. Gible, make sure they're kept calm while we go. If you can't get to Ampharos before we return, it'll be okay." He flashed him a faithful smile and looked at the two baby Pokémon. "We will be back, okay? We'll see if we can find your parents and we'll let them know you're worried about them. Let's go Marcy!" He ran off toward the beach.

I looked at Igglybuff and Cleffa and smiled in assurance. "Of course we will." I then ran off after Vex. We were seriously about to go on our first Exploration.


	5. What A Mega-Surprise!

Sorry this chapter took forever! I hope you enjoy it. It isn't the greatest but I tried. I kind of had writers block. If you would like to pitch in ideas, I wouldn't mind giving you 100% credit! C: Introducing a new Pokémon with the help of Pokémon XY!

* * *

**Chapter Four**_**  
**  
**What A Mega-Surprise!**_

* * *

I was a little confused to as of where we were going, but I assumed Vex knew what places were around Silvermist Town better than I did. I had quickly followed after the Riolu, looking at the amazing scenery around me. The trees were thick and full of multicolored leaves. I couldn't help but get a bit distracted and pounce in the little piles of leaves that sat on the ground. I probably looked very young and babyish but I enjoyed the fall time. It was just such an amazing area.

My Eevee paws hit the forest floor gently, causing any fallen leaf to go _'crunch'. _I attempted to not get distracted by the leaves around me. Then suddenly, something large and dark 'whooshed' by me. I even fell on my behind because whatever had darted past me had caused that much force up beside me. I was now sitting there, looking younger than how I acted. Great. Vex must think I'm a child. My gaze rested on Vex who was staring blankly into the distance. He looked as dumbfounded as I did! What had passed us so quickly? "What was that?" I asked out of the blue to Vex.

Vex's dark amber-red gaze turned to me. He just shrugged and replied, "I'm not sure…" He then took off after that figure.

I stared after the Pokémon who had randomly started to run. Did he really think he was going to catch up to that Pokémon? I doubt it… We weren't exactly the quickest breeds of Pokémon. But hey, maybe we'll get to Honeyfall Forest faster! I used quick-attack several times to catch up with Vex and avoid that trees and stumps that poked out of the ground. It wasn't exactly the safest thing to run this fast through such a huge forest. One could easily get lost here. As long as I stayed near Vex and the sun stayed out, I should be okay. "Wait for me Vex!" I called up to him.

He barely glanced over his shoulder at me before turning his attention back to where he was running.

"LOOK OUT!" I called as I realized that he had turned his attention toward me for just a second too long.

It was too late. Vex had crashed hard into a tree, causing leaves to scatter down all around him. He hit that tree and fell backwards. A soft groan could be heard from him. The blue and black Pokémon was lying flat on his back and his hands pressed against his forehead as if pain throbbed through his head. It looked very, very painful.

I made my way toward him and towered over him to make sure he was okay. "V-Vex? A-are you okay?" I murmured. I had to hold in my laugh, I just had to. It was the funniest thing I have seen in forever. Just to see someone run straight into a tree and fall backwards? Hahah. Painful, but funny. Vex didn't answer me right away. All he did was open his eyes a little and stare up toward the sky. "Good. You're okay," I smiled and nudged the Pokémon to sit up.

With the help of me, Vex sat up straight and groaned a little more in pain. He rubbed his head some and frowned. "That really hurt…!" He huffed and then got up, slowly and kind of clumsily. As he stood up, he swayed to the side some and it looked as though he was going to fall and bust his head.

"Hey! Easy now!" I scolded the Riolu and stood beside him, allowing him to lean on me some so he could regain his movement.

"Right, right," He murmured and looked up at the tree he had run into. He stubbornly crossed his arms and looked away. "This tree got in my way."

I couldn't help but laugh softly and grin at him. The tree got in his way… Of course it did! I smiled some before watching his reaction completely change from Stubborn to being completely shocked. He even let out a scream! I examined Vex and noticed a big glob of something golden-brown and shiny sitting on the middle of his forehead.

"GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!" He screamed. Vex then began to run around in circles with his arms flailing out beside him. "GET IT OFF NOWW!" He yelled and continued to run in circles.

I couldn't focus what was sitting on his forehead when a glob of the same golden-brown color dropped by my paws. Ignoring Vex running in circles and most likely to fall and bust something, I bent down and sniffed at it. The sweet aroma instantly filled me. What was it? I've smelled this before. It was so delicious smelling, as if it was always used to make a recipe perfect. All of a sudden, images flashed through my mind. I could see something but it looked like a shadow running around. Then it faded. I blinked and all sounds around me became silent as I began to think of these images that just flashed through my mind. I then instantly recognized the smell. "Honey?" I whispered softly and licked at the honey that was now resting in a blob on the ground. The taste was dulcet. It was perfect and I enjoyed every single taste of it. The taste danced on my tongue as I savored the flavor of the delicious honey. My attention then fell upon Riolu who was still running in circles. I watched him for a few seconds as the honey dripped down his back and gave his fur a golden-brown tint to it. "VEX! Calm down. It's _just _honey!" I tried to speak to him.

Vex began to stop running in circles and now stopped only a few feet away from me. The honey had definitely gone down his back and was now staining his fur. It didn't look very comfortable either… Honey tends to get sticky. Vex placed a hand on his head and wiped at some of the honey so that it sat on his fingers. He then plopped his fingers into his mouth and tasted it. "Oh! It is just honey." He was now laughing as he shook himself, trying to free himself of the honey. It wasn't going to come off for a while…

"GET AWAY FROM MY HONEY TREEEEEEEEEEE!" A voice hissed from above us.

Vex and I both slowly looked up to see a flying Pokémon just buzzing near the tree that Vex had crashed into. "Is that… a Pinsir?" I asked, completely ignoring the threat hidden behind the Pokémon's voice.

"NO! That's a Heracross!" Vex sighed over to me.

"Heracross…" I mocked quietly and stared up at the Pokémon who was giving us basically the death glare. I ignored it though.

"I SAID GET AWAY!" A bright beam began to form at his mouth. He was collecting the little light that leaked into the forest from above all the autumn trees.

"RUNNNN!" Vex and I screamed in unison and we both took off before the Heracross could fire the painful Hyperbeam. The beaming and bright light had formed and the Heracross fired it in our direction. It was brighter than the sun shining above us! We were kicking up the colorful and bright leaves as we darted around the trees and tree stumps, trying to avoid any more pain of crashing into trees. I leaped ahead of Vex and continued to run as fast as my little legs would carry me. It's complicated avoiding trees and trying to jump over things because of how little I was. Then again, most Eevee's were little.

As soon as we were far enough, I began to slow down and pant heavily. Now _that_ was a work out. Running from an angry Heracross whom assumed we stole its honey. Of course we wouldn't steal it! Unless we were desperate. Since we weren't stealing anything, I was very confused to as of why it was so protective of its honey. There were so many things I didn't know about Pokémon in this Pokémon world with talking Pokémon. It was still all confusing. I then sat down near a pile of leaves and looked around; hoping Vex hadn't gotten caught up in the mess behind us. Vex was standing only a few inches away from me, his hands on his knees as he tried to catch his breath. The trees that we were near were now quiet. There were no buzzing sounds of bugs and I didn't see any other Pokémon. I began to wonder how far we had run from the angry Heracross. Hopefully we weren't lost. The smell of honey hit me and I savored the smell for a few seconds before standing up tall and shaking out my fur. "What a rush!" I exclaimed out of the blue. I kicked at the pile of leaves beside me and then scanned the surrounding for any signs of Cleffa or Igglybuff's mothers. There was nothing but complete silence. I frowned. Why did it have to be difficult to find something or someone? Maybe we weren't on the right path, considering the fact we had gotten chased away from our path because of the stupid Heracross.

"Okay," Vex spoke as he caught his breath. "We are still in Honeyfall Forest and we need to stay on…" He paused and then continued, "Some path. We can't risk the opportunity to walk straight through the forest and run into any other angry bug Pokémon."

What did he mean _some _path?! Were we lost? I tried not to look panicked as I looked around. Maybe we were lost. However, I didn't know what Honeyfall Forest was like. It seemed fairly big to me. Hopefully Vex still knows where we are going. Another sigh escaped me. "Hopefully we'll find them soon. I'm kind of hungry and I don't want to steal any honey from the trees…" I spoke to Vex and he nodded in agreement. "Besides, how big can Honeyfall Forest be?" I asked.

Vex shook his head and smiled. "It's not very big, actually. Come this way," He told me quietly and ran ahead of me.

We ran and came to a stop at a dead-end that was completely blocked off by mountains. I blinked and looked up at the huge mountains that seemed to come to a stop rather high and disappeared in some mist. I couldn't even see the peak to them! My gaze then scampered away from the mountains and rested Vex who was walking around. Heights were never fun and I wasn't a fan of them. As long as we didn't have to go up that slope, I would be okay! I examined the clearing, like Vex was doing. There was nothing here, not even the smell of a Pokémon! It was like a dead zone! I flattened my ears in disappointment. Perhaps the mothers of those Pokémon had already gone back to Silvermist Town. I wasn't exactly looking forward to coming out to the middle of a forest to find nothing but an angry Heracross and a dead-end. Then again, as long as Igglybuff's and Cleffa's parents got home safely, that all that mattered. I did kind of feel a little selfish though. After seeing what kind of rewards a Pokémon would get from rescuing other Pokémon, it was kind of tempting to go on any mission – including the hard ones!

I continued to search the clearing around me before stepping on something very, very cold. I jumped back and looked down to see something shiny sitting on the ground. It was just sitting there and it was freezing cold! I leaned down toward it to get a closer look, trying to understand what it was. It had a very beautiful obsidian color to it. A daring, shining black color that seemed to shimmer silver under the sunlight. "Wow! Vex! Come here! Look at this! It looks like a stone… Or something. I'm not sure, just come here!" I called over to him. My eyes were still glued to the beautiful colored stone.

Vex stepped up beside me and picked up the stone that was peacefully resting in the grass. He got a very, very close look at it and then pulled it away from his face. He was just as curious as I was. "Um. I've seen it before and they're rare to find. But I'm not sure what they are…" He murmured softly and smiled some. He obviously had an idea. "Of course! We'll just go as Liepard! She'll know what it is! First, we need to find those Pokémon."

"Pokémon?" A voice echoed behind us, causing us both to leap.

We turned around quickly. We were ready to attack whoever decided to disturb us. To my surprise, a large four-legged creature stood there. I could see glowing amber-red eyes. I could also see a lot of silvery-gray fur under the shadows of the trees. I have never seen a Pokémon like this before, even if he was in the shade.

"What are you?!" Vex asked, hiding the stone behind me. Obviously he seemed a little freaked out. He even took a step back so that he would be in sync with me. We both kept watching the large silvery-gray colored Pokémon standing in the shadows of the trees.

The Pokémon looked off to the side for a few seconds. I could see a long patch of white fur covering up one side of his darkened face. He then looked back toward us and took a step forward into the sunlight. As he did so, the sunlight above relieved the Pokémon's glistening white fur – like freshly fallen snow. There was a horn sprouting from his head and dark-colored ears revealing under the sunlight. In the middle of his head was a black marking. He even had a small tail that looked like a Zubat's wing! He then outstretched two pairs of wings that shimmered under the sunlight more than the rest of his fur did. He had a very thick, furry chest. I have never seen such a thing before.

Vex and I were both speechless as this weird Pokémon. He was large and looked as though he knew what he was doing. "My name is Absol but I warn you, I am no ordinary Absol," He spoke to us in a cool and collective voice. "I am much more powerful than I look."

Still speechless, we stared at the Pokémon. How could this be? An Absol with wings? Maybe Absol's did have wings. I don't recall ever seeing an Absol before. It was incredible. He looked very majestic and very different from any other Pokémon in this world. He looked like he wasn't scared of anything. I looked at how big he was and then my gaze fell on Riolu. We were so much smaller than this large white-furred Pokémon!

"It is nice to meet you," Absol continued to speak and dipped his head in respect. "As I have told you, I am no ordinary Absol. But this conversation is for another day."

Vex stared at the Pokémon in front of us. I then noticed he wasn't shocked or scared. In fact, he looked furious. "WHERE ARE THOSE TWO Pokémon THAT WE WERE TOLD WERE OUT HERE?!" He growled to the Absol standing in front of us.

I was a little taken back at his sudden change of attitude. Why had he suddenly changed moods? Did he possibly think that this Absol was, in fact, the bad guy? But he looked so nice and he was being very respectful to us. I tilted my head some, still examining the large white and black Pokémon in front of me. I still thought it was incredible that a Pokémon such as Absol looked like this. Under the sunlight, his fur glistened and sparkled as though it was covered in morning dew. It was just so… Fascinating.

I didn't realize I was staring blindly at the Absol until I got elbowed in my side.

"Staring is rude!" Vex scolded me before face palming. He then looked back up at Absol.

Absol was staring down at us with cold amber-red eyes. Obviously he wasn't the friendliest Pokémon out there. He seemed pretty quiet and distanced from everyone. I began to understand why he was like this. It kind of surprised me that such a powerful looking Pokémon could be so quiet. It fell quiet. The only thing around us was the soft breeze of the gentle wind whispering through our ears in the small, opened area. I couldn't even hear Pokémon around us. It was like there was nothing around us.

Absol broke the quietness with his deep and mysterious voice, "I assume you are talking about Clefable and Wigglytuff, correct?"

"Right. NOW WHERE ARE THEY?!" Vex growled to the Pokémon in front of us. He still seemed hostile towards Absol. Perhaps he was just worried.

"They're back in Silvermist Town with Igglybuff and Cleffa," He explained to us.

The awkward look on my face turned into straight disappointment. They've been rescued already? But that was what Vex and I came out here to do! Now nobody will think we're tough enough to be a team. I sat down in defeat and my ears fell flat. I couldn't believe they were already rescued. I was really hoping to get credit of the rescuing… But nope. Thanks to _Absol_ here.

"They were already found?" Vex replied softly. His body posture showed how disappointed he was. He slouched over and his tail lowered some. We were both upset because this random Absol here just happened to save the two when we were going to get them!

Absol nodded and looked toward the forest as his voice rang, "Of course. They were in no real danger. They were just a little late getting back to town." He spoke with such sureness, as if nothing could go wrong. He seemed to have everything under control.

I turned to look at Vex. "Now what do _we_ do?" I asked him sadly. I didn't want to go back to the guild with nothing. They would think low of us, wouldn't they?

Vex sighed and gazed at me. "I don't know," He replied.

Absol just simply watched us. He then turned away and began to walk away. He didn't say goodbye or anything. He just disappeared into the shadows of the forest, quickly and kicking up dust.

"Well," I murmured and shook my fur out as I looked at the beautiful black stone sitting in Vex's hands. "Hey. Maybe Cinccino will be glad to see a stone like this!" I said positively.

Vex nodded and clenched the stone tightly before taking off back to the guild. I followed after him.

After checking in on Cleffa and Igglybuff and their parents, we made our ways back to the guild. We were exhausted from all the running around we had done today. Exploring Silvermist Town and then exploring HoneyFern forest was very tiring. The town was a lot quieter at night and there were less Pokémon around. It was peaceful but at the same time, kind of scary. It looked like an abandoned area that's haunted by ghost and dark Pokémon. There were a few of them out but they had no business with us. They went on about themselves and did whatever it was they needed to do.

My paws hit the ground softly, claws digging into the dirt as I walked. The moon above our heads was bright and full. It was a marvelous sight and it lit up everything around us with a mysterious glow. It was a very comforting sight. I looked over to Vex who was still looking very disappointed and I felt sorry for him. This was his chance to prove to the guild members and the towns Pokémon that we were going to be a great team. I still had my hope up though! I know we'd make a great exploration team one day. With determination, anything was possible. We were going to make it to the top one day. That's when the thought of me being a human came back to me. How could I ever be a great Pokémon if I was a human? Once I figured out how I turned into a Pokémon and how I can get back to the real world, I may have to leave Vex's side. He would be devastated… I shook my head as I thought to myself. I wanted to find out the secrets of being turned into a Pokémon but so far I had no leads. Will I ever be made a human again or will I forever be stuck as a Pokémon? I don't think I could make it through life knowing I was human but living as a Pokémon. I would go crazy! And the other Pokémon would think I was crazy for even thinking that! I have yet to ask Cinccino if she knew anything about this. Or maybe even Ampharos! I'll have to ask her when it's not so late.

We crawled to our given room. I flopped down on my nest near the little window in our room. I let out a huge, gapping yawn as I heard my belly growl loudly. Why didn't we eat anything? I thought that the guild cook is supposed to make food the guild members but I assumed we got back late. "Well. I'm disappointed. No rescue and now no food!" I cried out loud and rolled on my back, now staring at the dirt roof above us.

Vex's belly growled. "I know what you mean," He replied over to me and sighed. "GOOD THING I SWIPED THESE APPLES!" He cheered happily and prodded me in the side.

"Oww! Don't do that!" I yelped over to him before falling quiet at the sight of the large, juicy red apples he was holding. "Ooh. Yay!" I smiled and grabbed the apple from his hand and began to nom on it. It was so yummy! However, it would taste better if I had some honey with it. As soon as I took the first bite, the smell of the apple filled the room and something flashed into my mind. This image lasted but for maybe two seconds and then disappeared. I chewed the apple piece I had bit off and was now staring down at the apple. What was that? I couldn't make out the picture for it just showed and disappeared. A frown sat on my face.

"What's wrong?" Vex's voice sounded and knocked me out of my deep thinking.

I stared at the apple as if it was poisoned. "Um. Nothing is wrong," I told him quickly before taking another bite of the apple. I wish these images would last longer than a few seconds. Maybe they had something to do with the past?

"If you say so…" Vex whispered awkwardly.

"You're finally back," A voice growled deeply.

Vex and I instantly looked up to see Ampharos standing there, the ball on his tail lighting up. He didn't look very happy. "Hello Ampharos!" Vex greeted.

"Quiet Vex," Ampharos spoke toward him. "Why have you returned so late? Never mind the answer. I heard you ran into a Pokémon? A Pokémon named Absol?" He muttered to us, holding a clipboard close to his chest. He definitely didn't look very happy. He couldn't possibly me mad at us for returning so late, could he?!

"Yes," I replied to Ampharos. "Why? How do you know?"

"That was a special Pokémon, Marcy. It was no ordinary Absol. Did he say anything to you about that?" Ampharos asked us. His voice sounded very, very serious.

Vex and I exchanged glances and then looked back to the electric Pokémon in front of us. We both shook our heads and it was Vex who spoke up this time, "No. He just said he was no ordinary Absol and said that the conversation was for another day."

A sigh escaped Ampharos and he nodded. "Of course not. Vex. Do you know how he was a special Absol?" He asked him.

This was beginning to sound like a quiz. Were we getting tested?!

The Riolu just looked down at the apple that was sitting in his hands. He didn't reply to the Pokémon standing in front of us. Finally he spoke, "N-no. Was he a bigger Absol? Had larger claws? A longer tail? Ermm. I don't know Ampharos!" His voice cracked at the end. Why was he getting so worked up?

"Absol…" Ampharos started as the light on his tail got brighter, "Is a Mega Pokémon."


	6. Tales of Nothing!

Hi guys! Sorry it took forever for this new chapter. Um. It's not very good but enjoy it. Any ideas, review or let me know!

**Chapter Five**

_**Tales of**__**Nothing!**_

* * *

"Wake up! Wake up! RISE AND SHINE! It's a new day!"

The same loud booming voice sounded in our room as it did the other morning. I woke up slowly as the sun filtered through the window and barely lit up our room. My eyes opened and I yawned. I sat in the straw bedding and my mind instantly began to race with questions and statements from the previous night. Ampharos had mentioned something about Absol being a 'Mega' Pokémon but what exactly was that? He didn't completely explain it. He just looked at us and told us, "One day you'll find out what it is."

I began to wonder if we would even ever see that Absol again. Are there other 'Mega' Pokémon or was Absol the only one? There has to me more of these so-called Mega Pokémon and hopefully one day I'll see another Mega Pokémon. Was it possible for me to become a mega? I can see it now… Mega Eevee! Or is there a mega for an evolution form!? Mega Glaceon, Flareon, Leafeon?! There could be so many possibilities! I could just see it now. I can see myself going into battle and easily taking down an opponent. Hrmph. I could be a pretty great guild member if that was the case.

"Are you coming, Marcy? I know we'll have plenty to do today!" Vex's voice snapped me out of my deep thoughts.

I blinked and turned to face the Riolu standing patiently, but excitedly, in the tunnel that connected to our little den. I smiled at him and quickly made my way out of the den to the main room of the guild.

After Cinccino had directed the guild to do this and that, everyone seemed to vanish. Vex and I was left in the room. We weren't exactly given a task nor did anyone seem to take notice to our presence. I glanced around the room wondering what the other exploration teams had to do and how long they've been working in the guild. I didn't want to be stuck in town now having anything to do. It would be nice to explore more of Silvermist Town but I want to actually be able to help the Guild out somehow. Whether it is returning a stolen item, taking a bad guy down, or even research, I want to help the guild out somehow.

Glancing at Vex, I realized he was standing looking clueless. The blue and black Pokémon was then approached by Ampharos who looked over to me. Ampharos then motioned me toward the two and I wonder what task he was about to give us. "Vex? Marcy? Please. I don't exactly have anything for you two to do today… But… Come with me," He then began to walk over to a bulletin board.

We followed after him. We were both excited that we got to choose our first real exploration that we can actually carry out! As we reached the board, our eyes scanned the many expeditions that were listed; from robbery of a Pokémons' home to a lost Pokémon somewhere. They all had money rewards too! Excitement jittered through me and my tail began to sweep back and forth as I thought about actually helping the guild out. Maybe I'll be able to learn about how I had been turned into a Pokémon. I scanned the board before my gaze fell onto one particular poster. It was a green and white Pokémon's face and I couldn't put the name to it. Somehow, that Pokémon looked familiar. Putting my paws up on the wall, I was about to grab it before the board had suddenly flipped and busted me in my chin. I rolled back and fell flat on my back. "Oww!" I whined and rubbed my now-busted chin.

"Whoa! That was so cool!" Vex said, completely ignoring the fact that my chin had gotten busted by that board. "Who did that? What did that? How did that happen?!" He asked. He tried to move the board but had no luck.

Ampharos let out a soft chuckle and shook his head. "We have Pokémon who swap out the boards every day. In this guild, the boards are changed by Drillbur. Do you remember Drillbur? He was the one who detects Pokémon footprints," He explained while scanning the board for something.

I tilted my head some as he brought up Drillbur. Ever since Vex and I had joined the guild, we haven't seen Drillbur since. It was kind of strange to never see him but oh well. I slowly approached the two Pokémon standing in front of the board and began to focus on the newly-updated board. I didn't see that green and white Pokémon I was looking at. I frowned. He looked like an easy opponent too!

Vex nodded and looked at me. He smiled some before turning his attention back to the board. "Is it just Drillbur? I thought Beartic helped out?!" He exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air.

Ampharos shook his head and grabbed a piece of paper that sat on the bulletin board. He examined the front of it and read it quietly to himself. "Erm, no. Another Pokémon that does it is Krokorok. Beartic was just helping out that night while Krokorok was out. He helps out occasionally but is usually off running some explorations. He is a very talented explorer and has worked with us for the longest time," He explained and turned his attention back to the piece of paper he took off of the bulletin board. His eyes seemed to grow wide as he continued to read the paper.

I watched the guild assistant scan over the paper and began to get a little curious. Why did he seem so bothered by this particular piece of paper? My attention then turned back to Vex when he elbowed me.

"Listen to this Marcy!" Vex gasped as he looked at his own piece of paper from the bulletin board. "WANTED: Large Mysterious Pokémon. We are not sure what this Pokémon is but it has stolen from the SimiStore. Last seen headed toward Whitecrest Fields. Please return the items ASAP!"

I listened to Vex speak about this 'mysterious' Pokémon. How did the officers not know what kind of Pokémon it was that stole from the SimiStore?! It irked my nerves that the officers or witnesses' could not describe this Pokémon. What if we came along a Pokémon and didn't know that _it_ was the thief? I shook my head and glanced at Vex. "I don't see how we are to take a Pokémon down if we don't even know what it is," I murmured to him. I then looked on the paper and small a little image. I leaned closer to the image. "What if this was a possible outline or something of the thief?" I asked.

Suddenly, the paper got snatched from Vex's hands and sneer snickering sounded behind us. "We'll take this job! We know exactly who stole those items!" The voice said, "And you two pipsqueaks can't handle such a rare Pokémon!"

Both of us turned to come face-to-face with those two Pokémon we met when I first woke up in the Pokémon world. Coal and Dusk. (Houndour and Pawniard.) They had a small grin on their face.

"What was that for?!" Vex demanded and crossed his arms. He didn't like these two, and I could understand why. They were jerks.

"Because, we're Team Pitch and we can? We are much more experienced than you two are," Coal told us with a big grin.

_THEY_ were an exploration team? They were going to go around _helping_ other Pokémon?! I couldn't believe they were an exploration team. They already tried to steal from us. What if they were the ones who stole from SimiStore? I just kept my mouth shut because Ampharos was right there and I didn't want to say anything rude. But didn't he think it was rude of them to just come up and take our possible mission? I glanced at the guild assistant and nearly fell on my face. He was still staring at that paper he had taken down! I shook my head and turned my attention back to the two Pokémon. "That was _our_ mission. It wasn't for you to just go and take from us!" I told them.

"Oh well. Besides, our team leader will be most happy that we found an exploration such as this! Bye!" Dusk told us and the two Pokémon ran off quickly up the stairs that lead to the outside of the guild.

_Team Leader?_ I echoed to myself and tilted my head. I began to wonder who would ever work on a team with _those_ two on it! I wouldn't be able to stand them for more than five minutes! Maybe even less! I watched them as they left before slightly growling in annoyance. Those were probably the worst two I have even met. Their 'leader' was probably even worst!

"Ampharos!" Vex whined, turning to the electric Pokémon.

"Huh? What?" He blinked and turned his attention back to Vex and I.

The Riolu sighed and face-palmed. "Nothing. What does that paper say?" He asked.

I looked shocked. Vex was just going to let that slide?! I tilted my head some in curiosity about of why he did such a thing. Maybe it was probably for the best so that no argument would start-up.

"It's just this Pokémon… And how odd the request is," Ampharos replied and shook his head. "Nevertheless, you two need to go on your own little mission."

I avoided Ampharos's gaze and looked to the ground. I still needed to find out if they knew anything about turning into a Pokémon. It had bothered me for a while now. I'm afraid to ask them if they knew anything because I was scared they would think I was crazy. I swallowed my fear and looked up at Ampharos and slowly asked, "Ampharos. I would like to speak to Cinccino about something… Something important. You see, I wasn't..." I trailed off and tried to think of the perfect way to put this. Images flashed through me as I thought about how he would react and how everyone else would react. It was a scary thought. I needed to speak to someone though! I had to find out something, even if it was little at a time. I knew this was the most random thing I was about to say, but it had to be said. "I wasn't exactly…" I trailed off again and lowered my voice to a whisper, "I wasn't exactly always an Eevee."

Vex looked down as though he was the one embarrassed. "She's right," He murmured. "Um, before I had joined the guild I went to the beach and found Marcy here washed up on the beach. It looked like she hadn't been there for very long. Possibly overnight. I found her there at dawn after that terrible storm we had." He shook his head and looked behind him at the large board. He didn't seem too confident about this.

A storm? I didn't realize I had woken up the morning after a storm. I wish I had known that! It might have been a good help with this mystery. As long as I know now. I glanced around the room, hoping there weren't many Pokémon in the room. Luckily, there wasn't. The only Pokémon I had seen was a Mawile whom was sitting and reading several pieces of paper. The Pokémon that was sitting next to Mawile was a small ice-bear Pokémon who looked as though it were asleep. My gaze then returned to Ampharos who was staring down at us with wide eyes. I instantly flattened my ears and swept my tail over my front paws. I then looked down at licked my furry chest to avoid the Pokémon's gaze. I didn't dare look at him after mentioning this! He must think I'm crazy. There was no other way to reply to that!

It was silent around the room for a few minutes.

"I see," Ampharos finally spoke up. "I have not heard of such a… Strange thing." He cleared his throat and nodded. "Um… Come with me please. Perhaps Cincinno may know something. She is the head of this guild afterall!" He sounded confused. Ampharos then turned away and began to waddle toward Cinccino's room.

Vex glanced at me and whispered, "Why did you bring that up to him now?"

I just simply frowned and said nothing. Slowly, I trailed after Ampharos to Cinccino's door. Way to go, Marcy!

Vex and I followed Ampharos to the room and he then knocked on the door. "Cinccino, I must speak to you right away? Of course, that is… If you're not busy!" He called through the door.

There was a little bell noise that sounded from the other side of the door. "Come innnn!" The sing-song voice rang. The door then opened without any of us touching it.

Ampharos walked in first and Vex and I cautiously entered the room. The room that we entered wasn't very big but it was kind of long. There was a neatly organized desk on one side of the room with several books on it and one open space that showed us the busy-face of Cinccino. She even had on a pair of glasses on! My gaze then scanned the room. Behind Cinccino's desk were tall windows that allowed light to filter through and allow the outside light to light up the room. It wasn't much a sight, just the green forest that the guild sat near. In front of the desk were two colorful plush pillows. I assumed they were for guest like us. I continued to look around. The round chamber was lined with many books. It looked like Cinccino was a big book reader. The books were neatly organized and sorted by titles, it looked like. They were clean and not one book looked out of the order. I began to walk around the room examining the tall shelves stacked with books. What did Cinccino do with this many books?

"Marcy, come this way please," Ampharos's voice sounded.

I turned away from the tall bookshelves and made my way to sit between the two colorful plush pillows. I delicately sat and wrapped my tail around my paws, looking up to Cinccino. I was nervous, yes. I couldn't believe I was about to talk to the Guild Master about me being a human and getting transformed into a Pokémon! She's going to kick me out of the guild, isn't she?!

"Now then, tell her what you told me Vex and Marcy," Ampharos said sternly. He stood beside the desk and eyed the two of us.

I didn't really want to speak, but I did anyway. Vex and I explained to her about the entire 'being changed into a Pokémon' thing.

After explaining the entire situation to Cinccino, she didn't say anything. She sat there and just stared down at the book below her. I felt embarrassed, just like I was when I was explaining it to Ampharos. Now I sat there in the bright room looking foolish. My cheeks and ears had warmed up when I explained it to Cinccino. Vex and I waited for her reply.

"So. You tell me you were a _human_ and then suddenly got changed into an Eevee? Are you sure, Marcy?" Cinccino asked me, finally breaking the silence. She stared down at me with her dark, emotionless eyes. She probably didn't know what else to say! I wouldn't have known what to say if I was her either.

I stayed silent for a few seconds and then answered, "I'm positive."

Cinccino nodded and got up from her desk. She began to walk around the room and gather several books. "Ampharos, clear off my desk please," She ordered him.

Vex's gaze and mine both followed Cinccino. "I wonder what the books are for," I whispered quietly to Vex.

He nodded in agreement and continued to watch her.

The gray and white Pokémon continued to scan the bookshelves, stopping here and there to pick up yet another book. She had put several back and finally ended up with three total books. Now, she approached her desk and sat the books down. She sat down in her chair and put her glasses back on and began to open the books, one at a time. It was quiet around the room and I could barely hear the ocean crashing into the shore. (REMEMBER, the guild was basically built on the ocean and cliff combined. Yeah. :D) It was an awkward silence too.

"Nothing. There is nothing in any of these books about a human being changed into a Pokémon," Cinccino sighed in disappointment. It was obvious that she was upset that there was nothing about it. Perhaps she was one of those Pokémon who had to have all the answers. "I'll keep looking," She told us and turned her attention to the bored-looking Ampharos who was poking at ground with his foot. "AMPHAROS!" Cinccino yelled loudly and crossed her arms. "Were you paying attention at all?! Hrm. Take them to the Town Elders, now." She commanded the Pokémon and pointed toward her door. "I must return to my studies."

Ampharos had literally jumped about an inch off the ground when Cinccino had suddenly yelled loudly. "U-uh," He nodded and clenched his clipboard tighter. "RIGHT AWAY CINCCINO! Come along, now, now, now!" The electric Pokémon had walked over to the side of us and began to force us out of the room.

I wanted to say thank you to Cinccino for trying but I was already out of the room. The door had slammed behind us and I frowned. Why had her mood suddenly changed? Nevertheless, we were off to the Town Elders, whoever they were.

Ampharos had taken us through the busy town that seemed to be covered in Pokémon. Mainly Magneton and Magnemite. There were also a few Boldore here and there. I was wondering why there were so many of them. Were they detectives or something?

"Magneton's, Magnemites and Boldores are all officers. They're the ones who lock the bad guys up until it's there time to be free. The head of the groups are a Gigilath and a Magnezone. They are the top officers of this part of the Pokémon world," Vex whispered to me as though he had read my mind. "They must be investigating the theft of SimiStore."

I nodded slowly and looked away. For some odd reason, those Pokémon made me feel uneasy. It was like they were the bad guys for going here and there and looking in random areas of Silvermist Town. I guess they would do a lot to find the clue to the stolen items of SimiStore. "They don't look very friendly," I whispered to Vex.

He chuckled some and shook his head. "They're officers! They're not supposed to be friendly!" The Riolu then leapt ahead to be in sync with Ampharos.

I was left alone behind the two Pokémon, looking around at the scenery. We didn't even pass Bellosom's Accessory store which was the closest store to the Guild. Instead, we took a different path I had yet to be on. We followed the dirt path and I could hear laughter in the distance. As we reached the top of the hill, I froze. At the bottom of the hill sat a huge Hot springs with several different Pokémon there. There were rocks lining the outside of the hot springs and even huge rocks inside the hot spring! From atop the hill, I could see steam rolling off the water. My eyes lit up with happiness. It would be great to just go and relax in the hot springs. We then made our way down the hill and my eyes fell onto a little building beside the hot springs. There sat a little building with a fenced in area. The first thing I noticed on the fence was a huge sign that read, "**Altaria's Daycare**." This place must be where younger Pokémon come and stay with a Pokémon called Altaria. I then thought about Igglybuff and Cleffa from the other day. This was the day care they stayed in? It looked like fun. I couldn't help but smile. Too bad the hot springs was near it. It must not be too relaxing until dark time.

Vex tugged on my scruff and I noticed that Ampharos was almost near the beautiful hot springs with flowers and rocks lining it. I scampered after him and we approached the springs. My face lit up with anticipation of possibly being able to go through the hot springs or even sitting in it! There were several Pokémon sitting in the hot springs and on the sides. They had ignored Ampharos, Vex and I. However, I didn't care. I just couldn't wait to get my paws into that water! Overjoyed, I ran ahead and stepped into the hot springs. The warmth instantly filtered through me. I even shivered at how nice and warm the water was. It was such a nice feeling. I smiled and ignored the possible stares Pokémon were giving me.

"Welcome Friend!" A soothing voice sounded from the furthest side of the hot springs.

I looked up and noticed a large furry Pokémon sitting on one of the rocks. I tilted my head some at him. Who was that? I shrugged and smiled. "Thank you," I told him. I looked behind me and noticed that Vex had climbed into the water and was enjoying it just as well as I was! I then looked at Ampharos who avoided the water and the rocks surrounding it.

"It is nice to see you, Ampharos," That soothing voice said to the yellow Pokémon who was approaching him. "What brings you to my hot springs on such short notice? Care for a swim? Or a massage? Or something of the sort?"

Ampharos shook his head and waved his free hand that wasn't carrying the clipboard. "No I do not, Elder Stoutland. In fact, I have two Pokémon who must speak to you right away," He told the dog-Pokémon. Did Ampharos not care for the hot springs or was he really here to get things done?

He looked so uptight, like he had no free time and was always busy with this and that. I made my way over to the Pokémon known as 'Stoutland' and Ampharos. Vex followed behind me. However, neither of us climbed out of the water for we both enjoyed it too much. I looked up at the large dog Pokémon.

"Furret! Please, go and find Darmanitan and ask him to warm the hot springs!" Stoutland called over to the small Pokémon who was gathering a few flowers.

The brown and white Pokémon looked up at the large Pokémon and nodded. "Yes! Right away, Elder Stoutland!" She quickly whisked away and disappeared toward the town.

"Ahh Furret. She has been training to become the next Elder for many moons." Elder Stoutland told us with a soft sigh. "Now then, what is it you need exactly Ampharos?" He asked, turning to face us once more.

Ampharos looked at Vex and I and we explained our story again.

"…"

"….."

"…."

There was no reply from Stoutland after maybe five minutes of sitting in silence. Vex and I told Elder Stoutland the same thing we had explained to Cinccino and Ampharos. About me getting turned into a Pokémon and if he knew anything about it, and blah blah blah. Yeah. We explained it once more to Elder Stoutland. I sat in the hot springs, feeling very awkward. I had even started to play in the water. Well, I swirled it around with my paw.

"Zzzz." A noise came from Elder Stoutland.

All three of us gasped and stared at the sleeping Stoutland.

"ELDER STOUTLAND!" Ampharos growled in annoyance.

I could see little sparks flying from him and I quickly scrambled away. He was going to lose his temper and shock everyone in the water with his electric attack if Stoutland didn't wake up.

"Elder Stoutland, I returned with Darmanitan!" Furret sounded as she had suddenly approached us. She was a very, very fast Pokémon. "Oh no! He fell asleep! Um. Okay! I got this!" Furret stepped into the water besides Vex and I and kicked water up at Stoutland.

The dog Pokémon snorted and his head shot up. "AROOUGHHHH," He howled. "Oh. I fell asleep, thank you Furret. WILL EVERYONE PLEASE STEP OUT OF THE WATER FOR A FEW MINUTES!" The dog barked loudly to the Pokémon in the water.

"You're very welcome sir! May I return to my studies? Please?!" Furret pleaded. This was a very nerve-wrecking Pokémon who apparently liked to get things done when needed.

Ampharos stood there, patiently. He tried to hold in his anger with Elder Stoutland.

Elder Stoutland nodded at Furret. He then cleared his throat and looked down at Vex and I as we exited the water. "What's this now? You say you were changed from a human into a Pokémon? Hrm. That is very strange. I have never heard of such a thing… Actually…" He trailed off and turned his body to focus on me. "A long time ago, I think something happened that was very similar to this. I'm not sure. You must return another day. Thank you, come again." Stoutland then laid down on his rock and shut his eyes. Within a few seconds, the dog was sleeping and snoring loudly.

I had fallen face-flat onto the ground and flattened my ears. (Like people do in the anime? They fall flat onto the ground after something ridiculous happened? Yeah. :D) "He seriously told us to come again," I mumbled into my furry paws.

Vex poked at the fluffy Pokémon and then got scolded by Ampharos.

"Stop it Vex!" Ampharos snapped, sounding very annoyed with everything around him.

I stood up and shook my head. "I guess we'll just come back some other time… Like he said," I muttered. I was very upset not to have learned anything. I said nothing more to Vex or Ampharos and just started to head back to the Guild with my head drooping. I guess I will learn nothing. However, I was a bit curious to the fact that Elder Stoutland had said something like this might have happened before. Is it possible that it might be true? Or was Elder Stoutland just crazy? He did fall asleep within a few seconds… Maybe he was just too old and should give up on the history telling.

A cold chill swept through my fur, causing me to shiver. I stopped in my tracks and looked around. It had all of a sudden got cold. But it wasn't that chilly when we left the guild earlier. It actually felt fairly warm this morning. I looked up toward the sky and noticed that clouds had rolled in. Large, fluffy gray clouds. All of a sudden, a few flakes of white began to fall. A flake of white had landed on my nose and I studied it. "It's snowing…" I whispere


	7. The Mystery of the Cold!

Hey guys! This chapter is kind of long... 3000 words more longer than the other chapters... Please don't hate! v_v

* * *

**Chapter Six**

_**The Mystery of the Cold!**_

* * *

My eyes lit up with excitement as the snowflakes fell and scurried out on the ground. I couldn't believe it was snowing! For some odd reason, I just loved snow. I began to prance around as the snow landed gently on my flurry brown and tan fur. It fluttered down gently and continued to scatter. The snowflakes varied in many sizes – from big too small. I looked straight above me and noticed that the clouds seemed to have gotten a little darker. Usually snow-clouds never got that dark of a gray! Then again, I was in a different world. Maybe they really did get this color in the Pokémon world.

"That… Is very strange," I heard Ampharos whisper to himself.

I blinked and turned my attention to the electric Pokémon who had stuck his hand out and watched the snowflakes fall. What did he mean that it was strange? It did snow here in the Pokémon world, didn't it?

Ampharos quickly walked by and was now making his way back toward the guild, looking a bit nervous.

"SNOW!" Vex cheered and began to jump around. He then slipped and came rushing toward me.

I tried to move but it was too late. He had smacked into me hard and we were now both on the ground. Our eyes met and we just laughed it off before standing back up. "YOU ARE SO WRECKLESS!" I huffed to him and stuck my tongue out before leaping after Ampharos.

"I am nottttt!" Vex whined as he raced after me.

I shook my head and glanced over my shoulder at him. "You are. Sheesh." I rolled my eyes. I hope he understands that I'm just messing with him. However, the sad look on his face told me otherwise. I frowned and slowed down to walk in sync with him. "Heyyy! I'm just kidding!" I told him.

"Sure you were," He mumbled sadly.

"VEX! IF YOU DO NOT CHEER UP, I WILL PERSONALLY TACKLE YOUU!"

"Acccck! Okay, okay, you win!" Vex put up his hands as though he was innocent. The blue and black Pokémon then trotted ahead as we reached the top of the hill. "Wow. Ampharos disappeared quickly," He muttered sadly.

We stopped atop of the hill and looked down into Silvermist Town. I looked around and realized that the Officer Pokémon had all disappeared. Perhaps they found something that leads them to their thief. "Hey. The officers are gone," I told Vex.

Vex nodded and continued to eye the town. "They disappeared quickly!" He exclaimed and ran down the hill into Silvermist Town.

I was left alone at the top of the hill. I watched as Vex clumsily went down the hill. He nearly lost his footing and I chuckled a little bit before stopping myself. Carefully, I went after him into town.

As we reached the middle of Silvermist Town, we stopped and looked around. There weren't many Pokémon out like there have been lately – before it started snowing. It was very quiet. Even some of the shops were closed down. It reminded me of a ghost town. From what I was seeing, it looked like everyone had just got up and left Silvermist for some odd reason! That couldn't be where everyone was, could it? Surely they were at home and out of the snow. If that was the case, where we the ice Pokémon? They've got to love the snow as much as Vex and I do! I was very curious to as of where everyone had disappeared.

"Where did everyone go?" Vex asked as though reading my mind.

I frowned and replied, "I was wondering the same thing. Even Ampharos seemed to disappear quickly!" My ears flattened against my head. Was there another threat in this town besides that thief? "Vex, is it common for your world to get snow?"  
Vex looked at me and tilted his head some. He had a clueless expression on his face as he responded, "Kind of. However, it has not snowed here for a while. At least, I don't think it has." He then his paw/hand to his muzzle/mouth and looked up to the sky. The other hand rested on his hip and he thought about it. Then the Riolu shrugged and grin. "OH WELL!" Turning, he began to head toward the guild which was right of Silvermist Town. All of a sudden, he tripped and fell on his face. He totally busted it. "Owww!"

I shook my head and looked around. Thank goodness no one was around to watch him fall but me. Approaching him, I noticed a strange black figure that didn't land too far away from him. "Hey. Is that the stone we found the other day?" I asked, completely ignoring the funny fact that he fell and busted his face.

"What? No, 'are you okay Vex?' or 'Can I help you up Vex?' or anything?!" Vex grumbled to me.

I nosed at the stone that landed a few inches away from him. Yeupp. Definitely the stone we found the other day. "Okay. So obviously this is a stone that we have no use for," I muttered to myself.

"HEY! I STILL FELL HERE!" He huffed.

I turned the stone over to notice a strange thing on it. I gently rested my paw on the stone and everything around me went black. I shook my head, trying to escape the black but nothing happened. The black continued to swallow me.

"Have they still found no trace of the theft?" A voice sounded.

"The officers were all over Silvermist Town," Another voice whispered.

"There was a mission back at the guild for finding the Pokémon who had stolen everything from SimiStore," A third voice echoed.

"And you grabbed it, correct? No one must know of this," That first voice sounded.

"Of course! It's not like anyone could find their way out to the mountains anyway!" The second voice sighed.

All of the black then disappeared and the voices soon faded away. I gasped in shock and took a deep breath. My eyes had grown wide and I was staring at the stone on the ground, my paw still sitting on it. "Did you hear that?!" I hissed over to Vex, still staring at the stone.

Vex poked my shoulder and looked down at the stone. He then picked it up and began to rub it with his arm. "Hear what, Marcy?"

"T-those voices!" I exclaimed, quickly turning to face the Pokémon. I was panicking. I had heard voices. They sounded so familiar too! That first voice though, I have never heard it before. I tried to imagine who those voices belonged to but I just couldn't make it out. Were there traitors among the guild? No. There couldn't be! Those voices sounded nothing like anyone from the guild. I let out an annoyed sigh. I just couldn't figure it out. Everything was black, so I couldn't see any outlines or anything of Pokémon.

"Erm… Noo… I think the snow has gotten to you!" He poked me again and let out a soft chuckle. "Come with me!" He said with a smile and began to head deeper into town.

"Uh… I thought we were going back to the guild," I murmur.

He shook his head. "I want to see Simipour and Simisear first. "They may offer us a price on this stone thing," Vex replied with a soft hum. He then began to check the stone as he walked in the snow that was starting to fall harder.

I trailed after Vex, my head drooping some. My ears were flat as I thought about the voices that sounded as soon as I touched that stone. I was sure that wasn't normal either. Could that stone somehow be special? Or was it just another black stone? I wasn't sure. I just hoped it would have a value. If not, oh well.

We passed by Bellosom's Accessories and the little cooking place ran by Mime Jr. and Grumpig. None of them were out either. We approached the four-way in the middle of the road. The north road led to Kirlia's Bank and Aggron's Box Place. I didn't exactly know where the south road led but it led somewhere surrounded by trees. As we continued to the west side of the town, I continued to scan the trees and the grounds that were beginning to form with snow. There were still no signs of other Pokémon. It has only been Vex and I. Hopefully the Simi-twins will be out!

"Look! They're closing up shop! Hurry up Marcy!" Vex yelled and darted ahead of me.

I scurried after him and came to a halt when Simipour and Simisear immediately turned around and looked at us. Neither of them looked very happy and their stance showed that they really weren't very happy. They looked as though they were scared.

"Hello Vex and Marcy. What brings you two here during weather like this?" Simisear, the fire monkey Pokémon, asked us. He didn't look as scared as Simipour did. She was frantically looking around as if something was about to jump out and get her.

Vex held out his hand that was gripping the dark-colored stone with a string tied around it. He looked up at Simisear and Simipour. "We found this the other day and was wondering what it was."

Simisear took the stone from him and examined it carefully. He was about to speak off when another voice cut in.

"VEX! MARCY! There you are!"

We both turned around and the two monkies both looked in the direction of the voice that had spoken. The large, stunning Milotic suddenly appeared. She was draped in snow and she was breathing rather heavily. Her tail wasn't exactly fully colored like it usually was. Why did she look so run down?

"You two need to get back to the guild immediately. There is an important meeting going on and Cinccino said everyone needs to return to the guld this instance!. Now." She told us, still trying to catch her breath.

"Ahhhh!" Vex hummed beside me and clapped his hands together as he caught sight of the stunning Milotic. He then stood up his tiptoes. (_In his mind he was thinking, 'I'll follow you anywhere!_')

I rolled my eyes. Milotic wasn't all _that_ pretty. She was just another Pokémon. Pretty scales or not! She was _just_ another Pokémon. "Right away, Milotic!" I answered for Vex and I. Turning around, I quickly grabbed the dark stone out of Simisear's hands and took off toward the guild. What was so important that we had to get back so quickly? Was something wrong? Or did Cinccino just need to speak with us?

"Uhh. Thank you Simisear!" Vex whispered to the two monkeys and looked at Milotic. "What's happened?" He asked her.

Milotic watched me from the store. She then looked down at Vex and shrugged. "I'm not quite sure." She whispered. "But it's very, very important." Soon, the two remaining Pokémon left the two monkey Pokémon and slithered/ran to the guild. (Yush. Running = Vex and Slithering = Milotic. :P)

I had reached the guild first, still carrying the stringed stone in my mouth. I had nearly fallen and slipped several times in the snow that had stacked up to at least an inch by now. As I reached the main floor of the guild, there were several Pokémon sitting near Cinccino's door, whispering amongst them. There were even some Pokémon I haven't even seen before. I sat the stone wrapped in rope down and maneuvered it over my head and around my neck. I shook out my fur and caused the necklace to get hidden under the fur that was bunched around my neck. Slowly, I pushed through the huge crowd to get to the front. "Excuse me, pardon me. Sorry! Excuse me!" I said loudly to everyone who was in my way to getting to the front of the pack of Pokémon. I stopped at the front of the crowd and began to wonder where Cinccino was and Ampharos! I looked all over the guild from where I was sitting and saw nothing. I then heard a loud voice from the other side of the door.

"No! No! That can't be true! It just-" The voice was cut off when a hissing noise sounded on the other side of the door. "I… I understand. Yes."

That's all I heard before my listening was rudely interrupted by a voice beside me.

"Are you eavesdropping? What are they saying? Are they saying anything about me? What's this meeting for? Hello?! ARE YOU LISTENING?!" The voice huffed.

I turned quickly and stared at a little figure sitting beside me. She looked like a very, very small candle with an unhappy expression sitting on her face. Her little arms were crossed and she was giving me this awkward face. "Uhhm… I don't know," is how I responded.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW?!" She growled and began to float so that she was now staring down at me.

I looked up at her and grinned some. ^_^' - My face. "Umm. Uhh. I really don't know what they're saying!" I tried to tell her.

She then floated back to the ground and blinked. "Oh. Why didn't you say so?!" A soft giggle escaped her and she put both of her hands to her face as if she was hiding it. "My name is Flicker and I'm a Litwick. You're Marcy, aren't you?! That new Pokémon, right?! The one who claimed to be a human before you were turned into an Eevee?! Wow that is so cool! I wanna be a human!" She whined and fell backwards dramatically. "It's not fair!"

I gave her an uneasy glance and took a step away from her. She didn't seem like the type of Litwick that would act this way. I thought Litwicks' were supposed to be mischievous and creepy? She was definitely creepy though. I then frowned. How did she know about the human thing? Was she perhaps eavesdropping herself when I was communicating with Ampharos and Cinccino? Possibly. She is a ghost Pokémon after all. As soon as I was about to respond to her, another Pokémon interrupted.  
"Flicker, what have I told you about bothering other Pokémon?!" A low voice growled.

I looked over Litwick at the Pokémon who approached us. His teeth were bared and his dark eyes looked cold. He stared down at the ghost Pokémon who immediately jumped up and turned to face the orange and black Pokémon. He then looked up at me and dipped his head in greeting. His vicious stare soon turned gentle and he sighed, "Excuse Flicker. She tends to get over-joyed about things in life." The Pokémon sat down and gave Flicker a cold stare. As he did that, she disappeared into the shadows with her ghostly powers.

"It's okay. She wasn't bothering me that much," I tried to lighten up some. After seeing how vicious and cruel he looked when he growled at Flicker, I was a little afraid of what else he might do.

"I am Flare," The Growlithe smiled softly at me.

Either he had terrible mood swings or he was just giving Flicker a warning. "And I am Marcy," I replied to the Growlithe.

"Yes, yes. You're that Pokémon who formed an exploration team with," He paused and looked up toward the ceiling, "Vex. Wasn't it?"

I nodded and began to wonder where Vex was even at. I wonder if he was still with Milotic. "Yes. Vex. The Riolu of the guild," I said quietly and looked toward Cinccino's door as I heard the door knob turn.

Everyone immediately got quiet as _three_ Pokémon exited the room. Guild Master Cinccino, Ampharos, and another Pokémon. He was tall and he looked as though he was a steel type Pokémon. He was red, and a dark gray color. His arms and hands were a shining silver color and it looked as though he had two silvery disks around his dark gray belly. His feet were also a shining silver color. Sitting on his head was a large yellow axe-like blade. Who was that and why did he seem familiar? He casts a glance around the guild members and he shook his head. "I must leave now, Cinccino. I have shared with you what I could. Please forgive me." He spoke loudly. The steel Pokémon walked away from the guild and disappeared up the stairs that lead outdoors.

"Ahem. Explorers, we have news that an expedition will be going out soon," Cinccino spoke. Her voice sounded very rough and as though she had cried. However, she didn't look like she had been. Perhaps she just had a sore throat or something. "We will be leaving when the moon is at its fullest and will be gone for several days. I will not explain where or why we are going. Just prepare yourselves. And remember, an expedition means only the teams who have worked hardest will be going. I say this again, prepare yourselves for the travel," Cinccino called out to the guild as her voice cracked at the end. She then turned away and went back into her room, slamming the door behind her.

"Flare? Who was that Pokémon?" I asked when the room had fallen silent.

Flare continued to stare at Cinccino's door, stunned. He then snapped back to reality and turned to face me. "What?"

I asked again.

"Oh, um." Flare looked down and frowned. "His name is Bisharp. Not much is known about him except that he is a very skilled explorer. He no longer works for this guild though." The orange and black Pokémon shook his head and began to paw at the ground. "Honestly, I don't like him very much. He seems like the mysterious type of Pokémon. He's like a ghost Pokémon living in this world and coming back to haunt other Pokémon. There's just something about him," Growlithe murmured softly and it sounded as if his voice became very scared.

"Has he ever… Done anything?" I whispered in response. I was a bit curious why Flare didn't sound so sure about this Bisharp character. He seemed like a decent guy. But I didn't know him.

"He's done a lot," Flare responded. "Nothing bad though. He's always been good – as far as I know. In fact, if you really want to know something about him I suggest you go to the café that isn't too far from the guild. There is a few Pokémon there who know who he is and what he has done for the guild."

I smiled and dipped my head, thanking him for the information.

"Please. Do not share this information with anyone outside the guild," Ampharos' voice spoke up over everyone. "For if you do, you will not be joining us on the expedition."

Several Pokémon in the crowd let out a shocking gasp and then began to murmur among each other as Ampharos left the center of attention. I watched as Ampharos disappeared down the hallway that leads to the Healing Room.

"They seem very disturbed," Flare stated.

I nodded in agreement and frowned. "Yeah he does, doesn't he?"

"Marcy! Marcy! Marcy!" A voice rang. Vex bounced over to me and instantly froze at the sight of Flare. He stared at him as though he had just seen a ghost. He then muttered under his breath, in what sounded like a cold voice, "Flare."

"Vex," He replied in a low voice. Something glinted in his eyes.

I couldn't tell what had just happened but it felt like everything dropped to 0 degrees when those two Pokémon came into sight of each other. They both greeted each other with a harsh tone as if they had something against each other. Obviously they knew each other, but what happened that had them act so coldly to one another? I sat there looking bewildered at the sight. _(Okay, imagine this. When two rival Pokémon come face-to-face and that little - line thing that connects their eyes… yeah, that's what basically JUST happened.) _

Flare turned quickly and looked toward me with that same gentle gaze he had given me earlier. It seemed that the 'cold-shoulder' he had given Vex disappeared when he turned his attention back to me. "Anyway, I'll see you around Marcy. It was nice to meet you," He flashed a soft grin before turning around and walking away.

Vex watched him walk away. He now looked very annoyed and upset.

"Erm… Are you okay?" I asked Vex quietly. I felt a little concerned for poor little Vex. Flare and he looked like they had resentment against each other. It happened right in front of me too. I knew something had to have happened if they were giving each other a cold stare and a cold tone. What could have happened? I frowned at Vex who was now staring at the ground and his hands were clenching a piece of paper.

"I'm fine. Take a look at this. I say we go check it out," He muttered to me and unraveled the piece of paper.

I began to read the paper but it was kind of hard because Vex's hands were shaking some. "I hope someone's reading this and is going to help me! Please help me! My friend and I were playing near Leafy Hallows and we both lost an item that is very dear to us! Reward: 200PokeDollars." There was a little footprint at the end of the paper that looked like a paw print. (Skitty). There was also another footprint that belongs to a bird. (Murkrow) I nodded slowly and looked up at Vex. "Where is Leafy Hallows?" I asked him.

Vex looked down at the piece of paper and reread it. "Um. I believe it's near Honeyfern Forest? Perhaps a little further out. Come on; let's get a move on before it gets too late!" He turned and stuffed the piece of paper in the little satchel-bag that the guild gave us to carry a few things in. He then began to head out of the guild and back into the cold weather.

We finally came to an open meadow that looks as though it stretched for miles and miles! Snow had already covered the field and the used-to-be-green grass was now snow-white! The grass was taller and hard to see over. In fact, it was taller than I was! I had to stand up my tip-toes just to see over the white grass. I huffed in defeat and looked up at Riolu who seemed to have no trouble at all with looking over the grass!

"I see nothing," Vex commented.

I tried to stand up one more on my tiptoes but didn't have much luck. I then stood tried my best to balance on my two back paws as I glanced over the grass for a few seconds. A strong gust of wind blew by and knocked me over. The cold hit my fur badly and I shivered some. The snow didn't bother me but when the breeze swept by, I was shivering like a baby. I landed with an 'oof!' noise and flattened my ears against my head. More silence surrounded us as I laid with my head pressed into the snow. I was no help in such terrible weather conditions. I groaned and stood back up on my paws as the cold of the grass began to tickle my fur. I shivered once more and looked over my shoulder to see that Vex had disappeared. "Vex?" I questioned and shrugged. He must have gone ahead. I shook the little snow that rested on my brown fur before yawning some. I then began to maneuver through the tall grass field that was surrounded by trees. Snow was still falling gently and more snow was beginning to pack on top of each other. It was getting a little more over an inch and wasn't completely packed yet. As I continued to step through the snow, my paws would break through and I would crush the snow below them! I continued to fall face into the snow for it was beginning to get a little taller than I was. I attempted to hop through it but it felt like the snow was just grabbing onto me and holding me down. I was so useless in snow! However, I was determined to find this Pokémons' missing item. I would hate to lose anything of my own.

As I continued through the snow, it was becoming more and more difficult. I had come to a halt when I realized the snow was getting taller. Not only that, I realized there were other footprints in the snow. They were too big to be Vex's footprints. Fear rose up in me. What if it was a huge a Pokémon?! What if it was that thief?! I stumbled back some, only to bumped into something. I stared ahead, afraid to turn around. However, I slowly turned around to see a huge black and white bear. My eyes grew huge at how big the Pokémon was.

"WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING PIPSQUEAK!" The Pokémon roared to me. He then reared back and hand and it began to glow. "THIS WILL TEACH YOU TO WATCH OUT NEXT TIME!"

I then saw that huge, glowing fist coming at me. I was too stunned to move. Not only was I stunned, but my leg was caught in a huge snow pile and I couldn't move it. I opened my mouth to yell for help but couldn't get a single word out! I turned my face away from the black and white bear and waited for the fighting move to hit me numerous of times.

I stood there for a few seconds, waiting for the impact to make contact with me. I felt nothing after that few seconds and I dared to open one eye. To my surprise, there were two Pokémon holding back the large black and white bear. Vex was one of the two and the other was a large black Pokémon with what looked like bones on his chest and back. His orangey-amber eyes gleamed with anger. .

"What did I say about attacking smaller Pokémon?" He growled to the black and white bear. The new dog Pokémon was standing in front of me alongside Vex. "And I told you to _leave_ this place! This is no place for a Pokémon to resign to!" He growled loudly to the Pokémon.

Vex turned around and sighed in relief. "You're okay!" He said cheerfully and flashed me a soft smile. He then turned his attention back to the black and white bear.

"I could pummel you so badly that you'd end up looking like a normal Houndoom!" The black and white bear growled. He took a step toward the Pokémon known as Houndoom. The large Pokémon had stomped his two large feet, causing me to bounce off the ground a few centimeters.

Houndoom growled once more and flames began to form at the base of his muzzle. "I'm _surrrrrrre_ you could do such a thing! You truly are pathetic, Pangoro!" He then aimed his muzzle toward the black and white Pokémon and instantly fired a flamethrower in his direction.

Pangoro, the black and white Pokémon, was instantly scorched with flames. However, he easily shrugged it off and brought his right fist back. It began to glow and then it came pummeling toward Houndoom. The fist made contact with Houndoom's chest, causing him to fly back in the snow and land in a huge snow pile.

Houndoom growled as he melted the snow around him. He shook himself and turned to face Pangoro. "That_ soooo_ hurt me! Oww!" He sarcastically howled over to Pangoro. "Nevertheless, if it's a battle you want, it's a battle you'll get!" The dog raced toward Pangoro. He was a definitely a quick Pokémon. As he ran toward Pangoro, sparks of fire flew from Houndoom's mouth. He used Fire fang on Pangoro as soon as he jumped up into the air and landed on the Pokémon.

Pangoro fell into the snow as the heat hit his fur. He let out a cry of pain before taking his free arm and using Vital Throw. He grabbed Houndoom, best he could and threw him from him. Houndoom went flying back once more, this time falling and injuring himself.

"Vex! We have to do something!" I cried to the Riolu who was staring at the large Pangoro.

He nodded at me in agreement.

I looked at the ground, seeing that Houndoom had cleared out a path with his angry fire. Now all that was there in that path was nothing but slush and mud. I hopped to the clear path and it was a straight shot to the Pangoro who was finally getting up – slowly. I made my way through the slush and mud and finally reached Pangoro. He was nearly up when I had turned around and kicked dirt up in his eyes.

Pangoro groaned as the mud hit his eyes. A direct hit! He stumbled back some and began to rub his eyes. "Acck! I can't see!" He growled and continued to rub his eyes.

"My turn!" Vex cheered, strangely happy. He then ran toward Pangoro who was still stumbling back with the pile of dirt and a little snow in his eyes. He did a zigzag pattern toward the Pokémon and then leapt up, quite high actually. "FORCE PALM! RAWRR," Vex yelled and made direct contact with Pangoro. There was a bright flash of light and a strong breeze. He landed the jump a few feet away from Pangoro and was now on one knee, grinning as he watched Pangoro fall unconscious at the direct force palm.

I stared as Pangoro fell flat into the snow. I was amazed at how powerful Vex's Force Palm was! I know I didn't do much to help aid in the battle, but I was glad I got to help out somehow. In fact, if I hadn't used my sand-attack move then Pangoro would have easily squashed Vex. I happily bounced over to him and cheered, "That was great Vex!"

He put one hand on his side, rubbed his knuckles against his chest, and blew them as if he was blowing smoke away from them. "It was nothing," He grinned at me from a sideways glance. He was obviously overjoyed that his attack had done so much damage.

"Impressive," A voice spoke up to them. "Vex, was it? That was a very powerful Force Palm."

Vex and I jumped a few centimeters off the ground and swiftly turned around to see who had approached us. Hehe, he may be proud of his battling techniques but he was still easily scared!

"T-thank you?" Vex replied as he eyed the mysterious Pokémon in front of us.

I looked up and noticed a grayish-purplish Pokémon with yellow lines throughout her body, bright (yet scary) purple eyes and a zipper across his face. She must have spoken through mind or something. I wasn't quite sure how she was talking if she had a zipper. She looked very amused though.

A soft giggle escaped her and she smiled best she could. "It's nice to see power in such a young Pokémon that hasn't evolved yet!" She then turned to me and blinked. "W-who…" She started and her smile faded. "Who are you? You look… Different," She commented and got _real _close to my face.

I scattered back a bit and shook my head, staying silent. I avoided her gaze. She kind of freaked me out – the kind of Pokémon she was. It was scary and different.

She disappeared and reappeared right in front of my face.

I let out a yelp and jumped some.

"Hey! Calm down!" She hissed to me and grabbed my scruff.

A few seconds later, I was off of the ground and unable to move. "Put me down!" I demanded.

"Banette, what are you doing? Leave the poor thing alone," A low voice sounded.

I nodded and pointed in the direction of the voice. "Yeah! Do what Houndoom says!"

"I do not take orders, young one," Banette whispered and gently sat me down. She then smacked her hands together as though she had dirt on them.

"Banette?" Vex echoed and eyed the purple Pokémon who was floating a few inches away from me. "I've heard stories about you. That you're a real scary Pokémon who can curse any Pokémon they wish!" He gasped and hid behind me. "PLEASE DON'T CURSE ME!" He begged.

Banette = -.- She then teleported beside Vex and then smacked him in his face. "I do not curse other Pokémon I have a liking too," She muttered and rolled her eyes in annoyance. She then floated back to stand beside Houndoom. "We must be going. Here are the items you're looking for. Please return them. We would do it ourselves but we have much more important things to attend to. Beside, you must be returning home soon anyway. It is getting dark and you don't want to be out here with the ghost!" She threw two round objects in the direction of Vex and I. The two items landed in front of us. They looked like more stones? I couldn't exactly tell.

"Goodbye!" Banette made a creepy face before laughing wickedly and floating away.

Houndoom lowered his head and shook his it. "Banette's," he sighed and followed after Banette.

"SHE DIDN'T CURSE ME MARCY!" Vex exclaimed and fist-pumped. (YES. He really did that.)

Picking up the items, we headed back to Silvermist to return them.

We returned to Silvermist Town only to see a huge group of Pokémon in the middle of the town. There were many, many different Pokémon all whispering. Vex and I was curious and wandered our way to the group of Pokémon. We sat near the back of the group but I couldn't see anything over the large figures of other Pokémon. I wanted to make my way to the front of the group but Vex stayed behind. I guess I didn't have to see to hear what the other Pokémon were talking about.

"I can't believe this! I guess the snow was early this fall!" A Pokémon whispered.

"It hasn't snowed here in so many years!" Another Pokémon sighed.

"Right? And by golly, I just can't believe it!"

"Excuse me, can anyone tell me what is going on?" Vex asked a pair of Pokémon in front of us.

The two turned around. One of the Pokémon was a Glameow and the other was a Fletchinder. They both frowned at us. "Apparently, the legendary ice Pokémon, Articuno, is the one responsible for this snow," Fletchinder murmured sadly.

Glameow nodded and looked straight at us. "Legend has it, Articuno is always the one who tells it when to snow and when not to. "I'm not sure if it's true but that Pokémon in the front of everyone is going on and on about it." Her pointy face turned as she gestured to the Pokémon speaking to everyone. "I've never seen him before though."

"Articuno isn't a bad Pokémon!" Someone screamed out of the crowd.

"And how do we know this?" The Pokémon in front of the group asked.

I stood up my hind paws to get a better look at who was addressing the group. I couldn't see though. It was too dark.

"It is a mystery to as of why this snow has suddenly appeared in the fall time!" A Donphan roared. "Articuno can't be the cause of this! She is still asleep!"

"And how do you know of that?" A Luxio hissed to the Donphan.

"We don't know what the cause of this snow is, but I want to advise everyone to stay indoors!" The addresser yelled to the group.

Everyone seemed stunned and annoyed with this town meeting. It was as if they all had different suggestions for this. I listened to the different conversations around us and I kept hearing the name 'Articuno.' Who was that and why was she connected to this snow storm? I was a little overwhelmed with all the questions rising in my head about Articuno and the snow. Today had just not been my day. All I wanted to do was go home and go to sleep.

"SILENCE!" A loud voice crackled across the group of Pokémon. "PLEASE. Everyone must return to their homes immediately. This snow blizzard is most likely only going to get worst!"

I looked up to see a Magnezone floating above the heads of the Pokémon who began to leave. "If you do not go home immediately, there will be consequences. Please go now!" The Magnezone began to float around the middle of Silvermist Town. The Officer seemed very concerned for all the Pokémon here.

I nudged Vex who was beside me. "We should probably get back to the guild too," I whispered quietly.

He ignored me and continued to stare at the front of the group. I assumed he was trying to figure out who was addressing everyone earlier and why.

Sighing, I sat there for a few seconds and watched. However, before I could see who the Pokémon was, Magnezone floated in front of me. "Please return to your home now, citizens." He ordered us in a stern voice.

"MAGNEZONE! Come here. We have information about the thief!" Another Pokémon called.

Magnezone floated toward Officer Gigilath. The Pokémon Vex and I were trying to see had disappeared into the shadows of the town.

"Darn! We missed him!" Vex sighed and stomped the ground. He then kicked a pebble and shook his head. "I wanted to know who it was. Let's go then," He murmured. "I doubt we'll be getting any information about the thief."

"Hold on," I replied quickly and made my way toward Magnezone and Gigilath. They were talking softly with a Magneton. Their voices, however, were too hushed for me to hear. I heard something about trees though. That's about all I heard. I then heard a _BZZT'_ing noise from behind me and I tried to pull it off. "Oh! There it is! I found it. Let's go now!" I quickly left the scene, running past Vex who yelled after me.

"WAIT FOR MEEEE!"

We had returned to the guild just before everyone had been called for dinner. We went straight to the dining hall and looked around. It was a huge room full of different aromas. It smelled delicious in the room and I smiled. I didn't exactly know where to sit. There were two tables and I didn't know anyone at any of them! I awkwardly stood there in the middle of the tunnel-way to get into the dining hall.

"Come with me, Marcy!" Vex whispered and trotted ahead of me to the left table.

I followed him to the table on the left and awkwardly climbed onto the bench for dinner. I sat down the best I could and sat patiently. "Wow. This looks delicious!" I cheered happily as I stared down at my food. My eyes lit up with delight as the smells returned to me once more.

Oh no. I suddenly felt dizzy and everything around me had turned black. Not this again! I couldn't see anything around me. Everything was dark. I tried to shake myself out of it but it didn't work. I was still trapped in the dark abyss full of nothing. "Hello?" I tried to call out but there was no noise. I then saw a figure and a room. The smell of food filled my nostrils as a soft, evil chuckle sounded.

"Now now… I need this, this and that! Oh and I want this and that! BE CAREFUL WITH THAT!" There was a crashing noise and I jumped. Well, sort of. I was still in a dark abyss.

"Look. If you aren't quiet they're going to catch us! Now hurry up and grab what I told you too!" The voice hissed.

"Yes leader," two voices murmured.

Then the black faded away and I was brought back to reality. I stared down at the plate which I had stared at for the past few minutes. "Whoa," I murmured softly. Everyone around me was eating and happily talking. They didn't even seem to notice me. Something prodded me in my side and I looked to see Vex. However, he didn't seem to notice me either. He must have accidently bumped me while eating his food.

I frowned and just stared at my food. Who did those voices belong to?!

"Marcy! Aren't you going to eat? You're bound to be hungry!" Flicker, who must have taken her seat across from me while I was 'seeing something,' exclaimed happily and in a high-pitched voice.

"Err… Yes. Of course," I replied and began to slowly eat my food that I was grateful to have.

After dinner, all the guild members were told to go to bed. Vex and I made our way down the hallway and into the room that we had been given. For once, I was so realized to see the cruddy straw bedding on the floor. I crashed on to it as soon as my paws reached it. "Yes. Finally, sleep!" Today was a very long day. Going from here to there, falling in the snow, and even battling a Pangoro! It was an incredible day. Though, I couldn't help myself but think back to what Elder Stoutland had said when I asked about being changed into a Pokémon. His voice rang in my head, '_A long time ago, I think something happened that was very similar to this._' He wasn't 100% sure though. He must be a very old Stoutland if he can't remember things very well. It pained me to think about my human life and how it's all a mystery now. Who was I when I was a human? What did I do? Where did I go? There were so many questions and the answers just disappeared. Now, I'm in a Pokémon-talking world. It was still hard to take in but I guess what happened has happened. Then I thought back to what they were all saying at the town meeting. Articuno. Who is that? They said it was a legendary that caused it to snow? That's amazing! I would love to make it snow and bring joy to the younger Pokémon. Or is this even considered joy? It's so cold and breezy outside. It doesn't feel natural either. Perhaps Articuno really is the cause of this.

"Marcy?" Vex's voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Huh?"

"What are you thinking about?" He asked me softly.

I glanced out of the corner of my eye at him. "Everything," I responded quietly.

"About today?"

I nodded and stared out the frost-covered window. "Yes. About this being turned into a Pokémon and what Elder Stoutland said… And even what they were talking about at the town meeting today," I quietly mumbled. I wasn't going to tell him about these black out moments. Though, I'm sure he has noticed. If he has, he has said nothing about it.

"One day, we'll figure out this mystery Marcy. I promise," He offered a friendly smile.

I smiled back and shut my eyes once more. "Goodnight Vex," I whispered and fell asleep.


	8. Mystery Two (A Short)

Welcome to the second short of the story. Enjoy it. Yes, there may be mistakes and confusion phrases. I had a bit of a writers block today... ^_^' Please forgive meee!

* * *

"I am here," A low voice rumbled through a huge cave.

"Good, good. Darkrai, I assume Mewtwo had explained everything to you fair and well?" Giratina muttered.

"Yes of course, find Regice, get him and bring him to the distortion world. Easy stuff Giratina!" He replied with a sigh. Darkrai looked around the huge crystal cavern that was hidden deep within the mountains. There were little hills within the cave with sharp pointy things sitting almost everywhere. Crystals lined the edges of the cave in many different sizes. There were even sharp rocks hanging from the ceiling. A dangerous place and very easy to get lost in. There was a crystal-blue path within the cave that had not one sharp rock or crystal sitting on it. In fact, this was the main path to follow – until it leads to a dead-end. There were pools of crystal-clear water that also sat in the huge cavern. (I'll see if I can find a picture for the description if you don't understand this.)

"Easy…" Giratina echoed and he turned quickly to face the two Pokémon who had entered the caverns. "Go, now to the Snow Flurry Ruins." He ordered Darkrai.

Darkrai left the cavern quickly. He kicked up dust as he flew out of the blue-crystal cave and into the cold, frigid air. The black Pokémon looked at the ground below him as he slowly floated to hide within the dark sky dotted with stars and clouds. The dark Pokémon moved swiftly and silently, trying to avoid getting seen by any other Pokémon that may be out and about. Or any of the other legendaries. Then again, he looked like just another legendary! Would the other Pokémon get suspicious about his being though? He was, after all, the nightmare Pokémon.

Finally, Darkrai had reached the ruins that were deep within the mountains. Darkrai gazed around trying to remember where exactly Regice rests inside the ruins. There were several broken down pillars and old scraps that belonged to buildings. There wasn't any snow inside the ruined, which confused Darkrai. Regice was an ice Pokémon, the iceberg Pokémon. Why was there no snow or ice anywhere? The Pokémon scanned the ruins and growled in annoyance when there was no Pokémon anywhere. Regice wasn't anywhere. Perhaps he was in the wrong parts of the ruin or even in the wrong area of the mountains. Darkrai back tracked out of those ruins and out into the base of the mountains. Perhaps Regice was somewhere in the mountains?

_He couldn't possibly be out here in the open, could he? _Darkrai thought to himself and his red eyes shone with anger. He needed to find this Pokémon. He then noticed a cold chill surrounding him. At first, he thought it was just the cold air from the snow outside the ruin. That's when something strong and hard hit his back. Darkrai was flung forward and landed face into the mountains.

"Darkrai, you are forbidden to come here." Regice spoke loudly to the black Pokémon.

Darkrai pushed himself away from the mountains and floated up to the sky. He stared down at the ground but saw nothing. A blizzard was formed causing Darkrai's vision to get blurred. (Not exactly blurred, but it was just hard to see through the snow. xD) He couldn't see very well through the thickness of the blizzard and the dark didn't help all that much either. He lowered himself down to the ground and looked around in the snow for Regice. He thought he caught a glimpse of the yellow dots on the iceberg Pokémon's face and readied his dark pulse. He put his hands together and formed a ball of black and purple circles. He fired the beam of black and purple circles toward Regice.

A loud cry was heard and Darkrai made his way to the iceberg Pokémon who was lying against a rock. Darkrai's dark pulse was a direct hit on Regice.

"L-leave Da-Darkrai!" Regice told him.

"Not without you," Darkrai laughed some and grabbed Regice's arm. With his free arm, Darkrai lifted up one of his arms and a dark purple-black orb began to form. It was Dark Void.

"Never!" Regice spat and a bright orange and yellow began to form from the pattern of his face. As soon Regice fired the hyper beam at the Darkrai right in front of him, the purple-black orb was fired at Regice and a huge light-explosion shone brightly. (Like in the anime when two moves come crashing onto each other. Yeah.)  
Both Pokémon flew back and both hit something hard. Darkrai hit the mountain and Regice slid back into several rocks. The blizzard began to die down some and now it was just a gentle snow fall. The clouds above the battle field began to clear out some.

"Arrgghhh!" Darkrai groaned as he tried his best to get up. He was in pain. The hyper beam was so powerful and strong since he was so close to Regice. He weakly flew in the direction of Regice, falling into the snow here and there. Finally, he reached Regice and noticed he was unconscious. "That's why I won." He muttered to himself and sat there for a few seconds.

"That was the worst battle I have ever seen," A voice commented from out of nowhere.

Darkrai looked up to see Mewtwo and he ignored him. "Just get this stupid Pokémon back to the Distortion World," He ordered him.

"Hrmph," Mewtwo shook his head and reached out toward the unconscious Regice. His eyes and body glow light purple as he slowly began to surround the opponent in the same colored light. Slowly, Regice was and carried to the mountain where the Distortion World was connected.


	9. A Days' Worth of Traveling!

Welcome Fan-fiction readers to Chapter Seven! This chapter will be introducing a new main character at the end. And it will also bring back a little surprise... c:

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

_**A Days' Worth of Traveling!**_

* * *

The next morning Vex had woken up early and was ready to get a head start. He was one of the first Pokémon to wake up very early that morning. Most of the other Pokémon in the guild were still sound asleep – even the more experienced explorers who usually woke up first. The little Riolu was standing in front of the exploration board, eyeing the different and new explorations him and Marcy could go on for the day. They needed to do at least two or three task so they can pull ahead in their training. Vex was excited for the upcoming mystery expedition. He just wishes that Cinccino would have told them more about it! He hated that they were so 'hush-hush' about it. Why couldn't they just tell everyone what it was about? Would he and Marcy even get chosen to go with them?

Vex sighed and grabbed two requests from the board. They were both for stolen items. He frowned and gently folded the papers up into squares and then put them in the bag he was carrying. Turning away from the board, he sighed in annoyance. _Why have there been so many stolen items lately?! _He thought to himself and shook his head.

He lifted his head just in time to see the Guilds' Cook, Medicham, running out of the dining hall. He looked frantically around the room as if he were looking for someone. His gaze rested on Vex and he gasped. "Vex! Vex!"

Vex blinked and looked at Medicham. He was never one to speak to other Pokémon – in fact he usually never left his kitchen. He was always studying. Something had to be up!

"You have to help out. The kitchen's food… It's all gone!" He told him.

Vex gasped and stared in shock. Someone stole _all_ the food from the kitchen?! He couldn't believe it! Why would anyone be so low to steal food from the guild? How did that Pokémon even get through the night shift guards? "Are you serious?"

"No. I'm joking," Medicham muttered and shook his head. He then threw his hands up and glared down at Vex. "OF COURSE I'M SERIOUS! Go look. The entire place is _trashed!_"

The Riolu hurried through the main room of the guild and down the hallway that lead to the kitchen. As soon as he reached the dining room area, he realized that things have been out of proportion. The tables were flipped, there were crumbs all over. Two of the four benches were flipped. "Whoa." He mumbled and made his way to where Medicham usually cooked. The entire kitchen was trashed and food was thrown everywhere! There were stains of whatever here and there and it was just terrible. "Oh my," He stared at the messed up room and turned to face the taller Pokémon.

"Yeah. It's terrible. And I don't know who did it either. Beartic was on the nightshift duty all night long," Medicham sighed. He was very, very disturbed with this incident. Why would someone do such a terrible thing? "Now I have to go and collect food. That will be so complicated too with all this snow!"

Vex nodded in agreement and looked up at Medicham. "I'll help you out," He told him with a firm smile. "Marcy and I will go out and collect the berries and whatever else you need for tonight's dinner!" He tapped his own chest twice with his fist and smiled. "I promise! Just tell me where I need to go and I'll wake Marcy and we'll head out!" He told him.

Medicham's expression completely changed and he looked pleased with Vex's statement. "Okay. Write this down best you can. There are three places. Honeyfall Forest for some delicious honey – and there's a special way to get it. Lake Blue – there are trees there that hold a special berry that is very rare to find. Actually there are two rare berries there. One is known as Watmel Berry. They're extremely delicious and add flavors. It's a little purple and green berry. Then there is a Spelon Berry which is very spicy. I recommend you to not try it head-on. It will burn your mouth. They are a red berry with little spikes on them. I also need apples – which you can find almost anywhere. Anyway, I also have a friend that grows berries. Her name is Sunny and she is located Moonlight Town. Have you ever heard of Moonlight Town?" Medicham asked, finally stopping.

Riolu was writing everything down as fast as he could. He finally finished and looked at his handwriting. It was kind of messy. He grinned in embarrassment before looking up at Medicham. "Moonlight Town?" He echoed. "I have never heard of it."

Medicham put his finger to his mouth and looked up toward the roof of the dining room. He nodded slowly. "Okay. That's fine. I have a friend who lives at Lake Blue. He's a Jellicent and you will most likely run into him. Just talk to him and he'll tell you where Sunny lives."

Vex simply nodded. "Jellicent, got it!"

"Great!" Medicham put his hands together and smiled friendly, "Please go soon. I will tell Cinccino where you two have been this morning. Thank you once more Vex!" He then dismissed Vex.

"Marcy! Marcy! Wake up!" A soft voice sounded to me.

I was slowly awakened by the voice and my eyes slowly fluttered open. A huge yawn escaped me and I looked sleepily in the direction of the voice. "Vex?" I murmured softly as he gently elbowed my shoulder. "What is it? I thought Beartic woke us up. Why are you up so early?" I yawned once more and then pushed myself up on my paws.

"We need to go, like now," He whispered to me and got on the other side of me. He then gently began to push me out of the room.

"Hey! Hey!" I gasped, trying to stop us. But he was a little too strong for me to stop him. So now I was basically being scooted across the floor. My ears fell flat against my head and a -,- crossed my face. He scooted me into the main hallway and then he stopped. I looked around and yawned again. "No one is even awake, Vex!" I whined to him and looked over my shoulder at the bouncy Riolu.

"Yes. I realized that but there was another thief. This time, inside our guild!" Riolu whispered quietly.

My eyes grew wide and I stared at him. "Why didn't you say so?! Who was it? What was it? Where did it happen?! Is everyone okay?!" I was overloading him with questions about the thief.

"Shhh!" He hushed me and looked around the guild. "This is our time to shine. We were given a mission so we need to go _now_." He ordered me and darted up the stairs of the guild.

I rushed after him and climbed up the two sets of stairs. We pushed our way through the opening of the guild and into the snow. The snow had gotten a little higher but there was a path cleared that a Pokémon could follow. I wondered who cleared a path for the guild to go through. It must have been a fire Pokémon or a few. I bounded after Vex who was following the path that leads to Silvermist Town. The snow on both sides of me came up nearly to the tops of my legs and I felt a bit nervous. I hoped I didn't have to make my way through the tall snow. I wouldn't get very far.

Vex lead me through Silvermist Town and we headed south of there. We just finished gathering the honey from Honeyfern Forest. The honey was now sitting in these jars that Vex was carrying around in the bag. I kept trying to sneak some honey for myself but I always got swatted. Hopping through Honeyfern Forest was tough enough but there were some spots that had been cleared out and I was very thankful to the Pokémon who had done that. It was as if they knew we were coming. Now, we were headed back toward Silvermist Town. When we reached the Town, Vex took me to Ludicolo's Storage Place and I looked at the building he kept everything in.

"Ludicolo!" Vex called for the large and always-happy Pokémon.

He appeared a few seconds later and smiled. "Ahhh. Vex! And Marcy! Nice to see you! How have you two been?"

Vex smiled and sat his bag on the counter. "Pretty great! May I ask you to hold these things? I have a few errands to run and I need the bag space," He began to dig through the bag and take things out of it.

Ludicolo watched him and nodded. "Of course I will! Have a safe trip!" He took the items and put them toward the back of his little building.

"THANK YOU!" Vex called before looking back at me. "Come on. We are headed to Lake Blue. It's a marvelous lake, Marcy! You'll love it there!" He began to head east of Silvermist Town.

I blinked and watched him disappear. I then followed after him. I have not been this way yet and I was kind of excited to visit a new place. And if this 'Lake Blue' is as marvelous as Vex says it is, I'm sure I'll love it more!

Vex took me through this little area. My gaze was scanning the area. I stopped for a few moments and looked around. Ahead of me was the bright blue ocean that shimmered amazingly under the sunlight. It was a cliff that overlooked the sea. A beautiful spot, indeed. There was a gigantic tree at the edge of the cliff and fencing around it. I trailed toward the tree and looked up. It was definitely a huge tree compared to my size. The fencing went around the cliff, I assumed for safety precaution reasons. The tree was covered in snow and so was the area around it. "Wow. This tree is ginormous, Vex!" I exclaimed.

"Isn't it? This was my favorite spot to stay when I wasn't a part of the guild," Vex explained, hopping through the snow to stand beside me.

"Stay?" I echoed and tilted my head some. I looked around the tree and noticed nothing. "There's nothing to stay _in_," I mumbled confused.

Vex shrugged. "I usually slept in the tree or in its roots," He pointed to the huge, overgrown roots that looked kind of dangerous to go in.

"YOU SLEPT IN THIS TREE?" I looked at the tree and then at Vex, and then back at the huge tree and back at Vex. That tree was basically lingering over the ocean and he slept in it?!

Vex laughed and nodded, grinning widely. "Yeah. It's really not that bad. I mean, I didn't live here… I just came here a lot. It was very peaceful," He then turned away from the tree and motioned me to follow him. "Come on. We need to get to Lake Blue!" The Riolu trailed away happily and disappeared north of the Great Tree.

It only took us about five minutes to get to Lake Blue. Lake Blue was closer to the mountains and had many, many beautiful trees there. (If you read Mystery Two, it's basically near that mountain that Regice and Darkrai fought at.) Most of the trees there are still covered in leaves and berries. The lake wasn't even frozen. It was shimmering bright blue! There were a few Pokémon there as well. Water Pokémon were mostly in the lake swimming and enjoying it while they could. There were a few Pokémon around the lake and enjoying the little sun that decided to peek through the snow clouds. The sun, in my opinion, felt wonderful. I had hopped through the snow getting here and there. I was freezing! I would be surprised if I didn't catch a cold!

"Now… Where are these berries," Vex murmured quietly as he scanned the clearing. There were so many berry trees and bushes; it was hard to tell what was what.

"What did you say these berries looked like?" I asked him, sniffing the air as I did so.

Vex spun around in the snow and looked at me. He began to describe the Watmel and Spelon berry. "Oh! And make sure you don't eat them. Medicham said some of the berries were very hot… I can't remember which one it was though." He shrugged and turned his attention back to the trees that lined the lake. "Hrm…" He walked off.

I followed Vex and stared at the trees, trying to see through the leaves for the berries. I wasn't having much luck since I was so short and the snow was forcing me to hop through it. "Come out little berries," I whispered quietly to myself for amusement.

"HEY! Who are you? Are you here to pick berries?! Wow that's so cool! Why do you look different? Why do you have a patch of a light brown over your eye?! YOU'RE SO WEIRD!" A voice gasped and circled me.

I jumped when the voice suddenly appeared. I tried to see where the voice was coming from but I saw no Pokémon. I even turned around several times. It looked like I was chasing my tail!

"BOO!" A voice squealed when I finally stopped turning around. "Heheheheh. Did I scare you? I bet I did!"

In front of me was a little pink Pokémon with bright red eyes. She had a smile placed on her face and she was giggling like crazy. Her two fins were pressed against her face. (FRILLISH.) "Um. No you did not. Just… startled me."

"Aww. Are you sure you weren't scared at _all?_ I bet your friend was!" She pointed to Riolu who was just staring at me like I was crazy. "Hehe. I like him. La-de-da!" She floated over to Riolu and circled him. "Hi!" She squealed.

I just blinked at the small Frillish Pokémon. It was obviously she was still very, very young. I watched as she continued to circle Riolu who was swatting at her. Too bad he was a fighting Pokémon and couldn't damage the water-ghost Pokémon.

"What's your name? My name is Frilly. I don't know why, my mommy calls me that all the time! I tell her I don't want to be called that but she just says," Pausing, 'Frilly' backed away from Riolu and put one of her fins on her hip and the other closer to her face as though she was about to snap. She made a face and said in a deep voice, "You will always be known as Frilly. Because that's what I am calling you. And your dad is calling you that too!" She then let out a big giggle and continued to circle Riolu. "Anyway. What's your name?!" She stared at Vex with big, excited eyes.

"V-vex," He muttered and glanced at me for help.

I just smiled friendly at him and bounced in the snow to get to them. "Hello Frilly! My name is Marcy and we're here from Cinccino's Guild on—"

"**THE** CINCCINO?! AS IN THE FAMOUS SUPER-DUPER-SPECTACUALR-AWESOMENESS-AMAZINGLY-AMAZ ING CINCCINO?!" She gasped and fell over to the ground. "THAT IS SOOOO COOL!"

I just smiled and felt a little awkward. I slowly approached her and looked down at the Frillish. "Yes. Actually, we're here on a mission."

"NO WAY! A MISSION?! Oh please, please, PLEASE LET ME HELP YOU!" She begged loudly.

Vex and I exchanged glances and just tilted our heads. "Um… Sure. We're just looking for two kinds of berries though," Vex spoke.

"BERRIES?! I LOVE, LOVE, LOVE BERRIES! What berries?! WHAT BERRIES?!" She gasped and floated up higher than we are. She then flew to several different trees and looked at them. "These ones? Or is it these?! OR MAYBE THESE ONES?!"

I coughed and followed after her. "We're looking for Watmel and Spelon Berries. Do you know where they are?" I asked her, looking up at the Pokémon floating between trees.

She looked down at me and smiled widely. "Of course I do! I do live here with my brothers and my mother and my daddy after all!" The Pink Frillish floated to these trees and into the limbs. "Here they are! Look, look!" She called.

Vex walked ahead of me and looked up at the tree. He noticed light blue berries and frowned. "Those aren't the berries we're looking for. Those are oran berries…" He murmured.

"Oh! Spelon Berries! Next tree over! GO!" She cheered happily and floated to the next tree.

Vex took a few steps over and looked back up at the large tree. He noticed the few berries that were connected to the tree still. A smile crossed his face and he cheered, "Those are it! Good job Frilly!"

"DON'T CALL ME FRILLY!" The Frillish exploded out of nowhere. She then giggled and began to pick a few of the berries that were in the tree.

"Uhh…" Vex gulped and looked at me with a confused look on his face. "She's very different!" He whispered and climbed the tree.

She was very different… I made my way to the tree and began to collect the berries that had fallen into the snow. I examined them to make sure none of them were ruined or even bruised. I was sure that Medicham didn't want a bruised berry! Especially one that was so rare. After collecting two berries, I realized there weren't any other berries on the snowy ground. So I made my way to the bag and gently set both of the berries into our bag.

Vex climbed down the tree with three berries. He sat them in the bag and smiled as he noticed Frilly with five berries. "Perfect! So that's…" He began to count the berries, "10 Spelon Berries. I hope that's enough."

Frilly nodded at us and smiled. "This is the only Spelon Berry Tree here at Blue Lake. We try to take care of it because these Spelon berries are very yummy for certain Pokémon." She then floated ahead of us, humming quietly to herself.

Riolu picked up the bag and huffed. It looked like it was getting somewhat heavy for him. He followed Frilly and continued to look at the berry trees and bushes.

I followed them. This place seemed very calm and relaxing, despite the young Pokémon. It seemed like a great place to stay and have fun. I looked to the water to see several Pokémon enjoying it as they floated around in it. I assumed it felt pretty cold due to the snow. To me, the snow was already cold enough and I wasn't enjoying it. I loved playing in the snow, but actually having to do something wasn't the most fun thing. I noticed a few Pokémon bouncing around and kicking snow up at each other. They were laughing loudly as they chased each other around, falling in the snow here and there. I smiled at how they looked so free and never had anything to do. I turned my attention back to Vex and Frilly who were already up in a tree. I gasped and hurried over there to look for fallen berries. There were no berries on the ground and I was a little disappointed. I wasn't able to climb trees nor were any of my moves useful. I thought about using double-edge but how ridiculous would that look if I rammed into a tree? I sat there patiently.

"ONE, TWO, THREE. RAWRRR!" A bunch of berries fell to the ground.

One berry hit me in the head and I yelped out of surprise. I then rubbed my head with one of my paws, frowning. "That hurt!" I huffed.

"There! We have all the berries we need. Thank you so much Frill-ish!" Vex caught himself before he got yelled at again by the young Pokémon. He smiled and began to pick up the berries that scattered on the snow. After collecting them, he threw them into his bag and pulled it over his shoulder.

I smiled at Frillish. "Thank you so much!"

Frillish blushed some and giggled, "It was nothing. Anything to help out Pokémon who know Cinccino!

"Thank you again Frillish!" Vex called.

"FRILLY! Where in Arceus's name have you been?! I've been looking all over for you!" A large blue Pokémon floated over to us.

I blinked. This must be Frillys' father. I watched him approach the three of us. I then noticed that Frilly had floated closer to the ground as if she were scared of the large, blue Jellicent.

"Um... Father, I was just helping these explorers out!" She explained to her father, not daring to look at him.

The Jellicent floated closer and stopped right in front of her. "You are going home now and are not leaving unless you tell your mother or I. Do you understand?!"

Frilly nodded and barely looked up at him, "Yes father. Goodbye Marcy and Vex!" She called and quickly disappeared to the other side of Lake Blue.

Jellicent sighed and watched her disappear before turning to face Vex and I. "I'm sorry if my daughter got in your way," He told us.

I smiled and shook my head at him. "It was no problem at all!" I tried my best to defend Frilly. She was a good help after all. Vex and I didn't even know where to find the berries!

He nodded slowly and sighed again. "So I understand you are explorers, correct? Part of Cinccinos' guild I assume?" He asked.

Vex nodded and pulled the bag further on his shoulder. He looked up at the large floating Jellicent and replied, "Yes. In fact, we were on our way to visit a Pokémon named Sunny in Moonlight Town. Do you know him?"

"Moonlight Town, eh? A quaint little town! Just over these mountains will take you there. They're town is a little hidden within the valleys of the mountain. However, it's a real nice town. Anyway, follow this path that you're on to the mountains and keep going straight. Do not turn anywhere, just follow the path." Jellicent turned to look at the mountains behind them.

I followed his gaze and looked at the mountains behind him. They were huge! Medicham expected us to cross those mountains to get to Moonlight Town?! What if we didn't make it there in time?! What if we had to stop somewhere and stay the night?! This was insane! And at the rate we were going, we probably wouldn't make it until it was dark outside! What a nightmare.

"If you move fast enough, you might make it before the sun goes down," Jellicent said and nodded. "Goodluck. Travel safely." He then began to float away.

"THANK YOU!" Vex and I both called out to him.

I couldn't believe it. We were going to be gone from the guild for an entire day. Will Medicham know about this? Will he let the other guild members know? I was kind of nervous to even think about it. What if something happened? I stood there, basically frozen.

"Come on Marcy. We need to start heading that way," Vex told me.

"R-right," I murmured quietly. I wasn't the bravest Pokémon out there and I was very unsure about new things. I guess one could call me cautious. I get nervous easily. I looked at the Riolu who seemed confident. His voice was a little shaky when he spoke though. We were going into a territory unknown. We have little battle experience and anything could happen. We had to be confident though! And I knew as long as I was with Vex, everything will be just fine.

"Okay. So. Stay on the path and don't turn anywhere. Let's go!" Vex began follow the path that lead to the huge mountains.

I trailed after him.

We had the base of the mountains. I wasn't looking forward to this trip. It was snowing lightly in the mountains, thank Arceus, but it was still cold and the breeze made it worst. Vex and I exchanged worried glances before taking our first step on the mountain path. The path wasn't completely covered in snow which was good for me because being so short, I would have major troubles. We made our way through the snowy mountain. There were trees lining on both sides of the path and beyond those trees were more trees. Basically, it was a forest surrounding the path we were taking to Moonlight Town. It was a peaceful area.

"I wonder what this place will be like," Vex said out of the blue.

I nodded slowly and continued to look at the scenery. "Me too," I responded and lowered my gaze to the snowy ground below my paws. "Hopefully it's like Silvermist with a bunch of nice Pokémon." I smiled at the thought of how nice some Pokémon were and how it felt like everyone was family there.

"It's strange how I have never heard of this place. I know about a lot of these surrounding areas but I have never once heard of Moonlight Town," He moved the bag higher up on his shoulder and huffed. "I do not like this bag!" He sighed and began to drag it.

I rolled my eyes at him and took the bag from him. I gently set it across my back and continued on. "It's not all that bad!" I told him. "It's kind of light. I guess I am stronger than you," I teased him.

"Pfft! You wish!" Vex huffed and crossed his arms. "Oh well, since you took it, you're stuck with it." He then took a few steps ahead and then immediately stopped. "What was that?"

I wasn't paying attention and I had bumped into him. "Ow!" I whined and fell back some. "Why are you stopping?!"

He looked around the area after silencing me. After standing there for a few seconds in silence, he relaxed. "I could have sworn I heard something," He muttered.

"It's just your imagination! Come on. We need to get to Moonlight Town!" I trailed past him.

* * *

_(WHHHHHATTTT?)_

A tall Pokémon hid behind the trees, watching every movement of the two little and young Pokémon. He had seen no suspicious activity coming from them – in fact, they seemed like every day normal Pokémon. Except for that Eevee known as Marcy. Something was different about her. He didn't dare say a word to her or any other Pokémon in Silvermist Town. If he were to show himself randomly around Silvermist, Pokémon would get suspicious. They wouldn't know who he was or even what he was there for on account for his mysterious and quiet self. He was definitely a mysterious Pokémon who didn't want to show himself. After seeing what happened with the legendary bird Pokémon, Articuno, he's been on the down low. He doesn't want his name mentioned around anyone.

He continued to follow after the two little Pokémon, wondering what they were doing and why. There was something about that Eevee he needed to know about. It felt like he knew her from somewhere. He felt like he couldn't leave her side – like he needed to protect her from danger. But she was just another Pokémon, wasn't she? To him, she was more than just another Pokémon. There was this feeling inside him that was telling him to keep a look out for her. She was a special Eevee. She had to be! Out of his entire Pokémon life (ever since he was a Ralts) he has never seen an Eevee with a patch of light brown over one of her eyes. It was his duty to watch out over certain Pokémon. He was basically their body-guard. And this Eevee and Riolu were his Pokémon.

As he continued after them, he noticed something in the distance. The Eevee and Riolu must have not noticed the thing in the distance. Quickly, Gallade ran ahead of Marcy and Eevee, barely kicking up the snow in the forest that he was following them in.

"I could have sworn I heard something," Vex muttered.

"It's just your imagnitation! Come on. We need to get to Moonlight Town!" Marcy replied.

He had passed up Vex and Marcy and was now ahead. He came to a slow stop and hid in the forest. His eyes grew wide in fear and suspicion at the sight of Darkrai. "Oh no," He whispered.


	10. The Spirit Tower

Hello! This chapter isn't the greatest. I'm extremely tired... But I hope you enjoy it. It's got a twist to it. c:

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

_**The Spirit Tower**_

* * *

Gallade watched Darkrai from behind the trees. He wasn't having much luck staying hidden, however. The dark Pokémon kept looking off in his direction and Gallade flinched every time he did. Though, he kept watch of Darkrai. He didn't need anything happening to his Pokémon. Why was Darkrai even there? Darkrai had no business around here! After what happened with Regice, he shouldn't have returned to the crime scene. He shook his head and continued to watch Darkrai.

"It's not polite to eavesdrop on a Pokémon minding his own business," Darkrai muttered and glared over to the bushes with his red eyes. He disappeared.

Gallade growled in annoyance. He wanted to come back at him with a rude comment about what he did with Regice, but kept silence. He wasn't sure what Darkrai would even do if he figured out that he knew about their plan. If Darkrai found out about him knowing their plans, he would be for sure be captured and thrown into the Distortion World. He looked around, trying to find the dark Pokémon hidden in the shadows but had no luck. "GET BACK HERE!" He yelled into the forest at nothing. Putting his hands together, a bright blue sphere began to form. He then fired the focus blast at the trees, bushes and snow.

(Back to first person. Yayyyyy)

Vex and I came to a quick halt after seeing this random Pokémon being pushed out in front of us. We watched as he landed hard. He was propped up on one of his blades and one of his knees was up. He was staring at the bushes as if something was there. He had just appeared out of nowhere and right in front of us. I wonder if he was battling another Pokémon but he seemed completely fine. He didn't look injured or unrested.

A loud grumbling noise was heard and a dark figure stumbled out of the bushes. "Oww," Darkrai whined. He fell down and was now holding his arm. "Why would you do such a terrible thing?" He asked the green and white Pokémon.

"Oh my!" I gasped and ran over to the large black Pokémon. He looked injured and upset that this random green and white Pokémon attacked him. "Hey! Are you okay?!" I asked the black and white Pokémon.

Vex glared at the green and white Pokémon and snapped, "What's your problem?! What did he do to you?!"

I nodded in agreement and then nudged the dark type Pokémon back up some. "Seriously!"

Gallade's eyes grew wide and he stared at the both of us. He looked shocked and confused, not wondering what to do. "What… What are you talking about?" He asked, his gaze shifting between the three of us. His head shook as he replied, "Y-you don't understand! You've got it all wrong."

Vex and I stepped in front of the dark Pokémon and glared at the green and white one. How can we have it wrong? He attacked the innocent Pokémon! From what we saw, there was nothing going on. There were no loud crashes or bangs or anything. It was quiet all around us and then he attacked this other Pokémon!

"No! _You _don't understand!" I snapped and within a few seconds stars came shooting out of my mouth. The swift attack hit the green and white Pokémon, causing him to throw up his arm to block them.

Gallade closed his eyes at the same time his arm was thrown up to block the stars. Then he opened his eyes and shook his head. He then noticed Darkrai's wicked grin shooting in his direction. "No… I…" He trailed off and backed away from Vex and I who were nearing in on him. Pushing himself onto his feet, the Pokémon turned away and ran through the bushes to get away from us.

Vex and I watched him disappear before turning back to the black and white Pokémon. "Here! Let us help you!" I told him and began to nose through the bag. Catching the scent of an Oran berry, I grabbed it gently with my mouth and carried it to the other Pokémon.

He blinked but bit into the berry anyway. "Thank you," He murmured to us and finished the berry quickly. "I need to get going," The black and white Pokémon told us and floated back above the ground.

"Are you sure?" I asked him.

"Yes," He replied with a smile. "I thank you for your help. My name is Darkrai," He brushed off the dust from him and floated a little higher in the sky. "That Pokémon you saw attack me is known as Gallade. He's a terrible Pokémon." He sighed and shook his head. "I have been trying to chase him down forever but I haven't had the best of luck. Fighting versus dark isn't exactly the easiest." His bright blue eyes were shining sadly. "Goodbye friends!" He called and floated away.

I watched him disappear into the sky. Then my gaze lowered and I scanned the trees, wondering where the evil Pokémon, 'Gallade' went. He seemed so familiar and I gasped loudly. "Oh my Arceus!"

Vex jumped beside me and frantically looked around, "WHO, WHAT, WHERE, WHY?!" He freaked.

"VEX!" I turned to him and stared at him with wide brown eyes. "That Pokémon! That Green and white one! I've seen him before! He was on a wanted poster a few days ago! HE'S THE THIEF! I'm sure of it!" I began to pace back and forth, my gaze now staring at the snow-covered ground below me. "The missing stuff from the SimiStore and the missing food! That has to be the Pokémon!"

Vex jumped and covered his mouth with his hands. "OH MY ARCEUS! You're right! That has to be! The way he attacked Darkrai?!"

"YES!" We both gasped at the same time.

"ACK! We still need to get to Moonlight Town! We'll worry about this later!" Vex took off on the path, his arms flaying behind him.

I quickly ran after him, excited that we finally figured out the mystery!

(OR DID THEY?!)

We finally reached Moonlight Town. It was a sweet little town but not many Pokémon lived here. We walked under the sign that said, 'Moonlight Town.' It was deep within the mountains and was always shaded over. In other words, it was surrounded by mountains and trees. There wasn't much there. There were a few random buildings that sat here and there and they all looked very similar. It was like everything was built the same. It was a pretty town though and I was sure it was very peaceful here too.

We walked through the town, looking at everything surrounding the main path that took us through the town. The path leads us to a huge, abandoned looking tower. There were broken windows here and there and a few patches of open areas. From the distance, I could see a few Pokémon looking through the huge patches of missing bricks. However, they were a little too high up for me to see what Pokémon was what.

I then saw three Pokémon standing outside the tower, their backs facing us. "Maybe they know where Sunny is?" I stated.

Vex nodded and ran toward the tower.

I followed him and blinked. I recognized all three Pokémon!

"HI! Yeah. Hi. I'm Vex and I'm here on a mission for Cinccino's guild. I need to find someone named Sunny. Do you know of her?" Vex asked, totally ignoring the fact that we have seen them before.

The three Pokémon turned around to face us and blinked. "Hey! You're those two Pokémon we keep saving!" Houndoom said and grinned widely at us.

Banette turned and smiled. "Welcome to Moonlight Town!" She cheered happily and waved both of her arms at us.

Absol said nothing, just dipped his head in greeting.

Vex blinked and tilted his head. "HEY! IT'S YOU GUYS!" He gasped and jumped back some. "What are you guys doing here? Do you live here? What's that tower? Oh! I need to find Sunny. Do you know her?!"

I raised an Eevee-Eyebrow (Go with it) at Vex and shook my head. He was so ridiculous sometimes! "Hello!" I smiled at them, turning my attention back to them.

Banette grinned widely at Vex and patted him on his head. "I will answer your questions later. Wait here." She turned away from us and floated high up the tower, looking at the sky as she did so. She stopped on the side of the tower. Right where she was, there were not any bricks and it was crumbled some. A few seconds later, she came back down with a green bug Pokémon.

"This is Scyther! He will take you to Sunny's! We have a lot of work to do. When you two are done with Sunny, come back and we'll answer your questions!" Banette smiled and turned away. "Absol and Houndoom, off we go!" She began to float away and the two dog-like Pokémon followed quickly after her. They disappeared into the tower.

Scyther smiled in greeting to us and then began to walk back through the town, "This way. This way!" He told us.

* * *

We visited Sunny (A Vileplume) and she gave us a bunch of different berries! She was talking and talking and wouldn't stop. It was kind of nice to have someone around who talked a lot. I learned a lot about different berries and plants that I could use too. I learned the positives and negatives about plants. I learned about the side-effects of a few berries too. However, I can't really remember it all…

We were now on our way back to the tower with two bags full of berries. Vex was carrying a bag and I was carrying the other one. (The main bag.) We stopped in front of the tower and looked around, wondering where Banette was. We sat there for a few seconds, examining the berries that we had received. "That was very interesting," I commented as I sat down on the cold snowy-path.

Vex nodded and looked at me with a smile. "Yeah it was! We sure did learn a lot." He then let out a huge yawn. He was tired.

I was also tired, but we were still on a mission. "I still want to know what this place is," I murmured quietly and looked up to the huge tower. It looked as though it were leaning. "Hrm… Is it just part of the town?" I wondered.

Vex crossed his arms and examined the tower. "I don't think so. It has to be something special, right? There are Pokémon there."

"True, true… But still."

"Are you Marcy and Vex?" A soft voice asked us.

We turned around to see a small, pale yellow Pokémon with light purple colored eyes. Also a pair of large black jaws emerging from the back of its head showed.

"We are. And who are you?" Vex asked.

She smiled some and looked away, "I'm Molly, a Mawile. It's nice to meet you," She whispered shyly and avoided our gaze.

She was a shy one. "It's nice to meet you Molly," I replied.

"Hello!" Vex said with a little wave.

The Mawile smiled and she blushed some. "Um. Right this way, please." She motioned us toward the large tower.

The doors to the large tower opened and exposed us to a huge circular, beautiful room. It was just marvelous! After seeing the décor on the outside, I figured that it was going to be just as broken down on the inside as well. I looked around the room and a smile showed on my face. I could see the broken down rocks formed different Pokémon. There was a fountain in the middle of the room with a large Pokémon on it. The statue looked like Banette, but I couldn't tell. There were stone benches lining the room as well as log-benches that have been neatly carved. Pictures were in the room as well of different Pokémon. At the far end of the room, I could see a display case. I couldn't see what was in it, but it was still a real nice area. My gaze traveled over to the circular motion staircase and I flattened my ears. I was most likely going to have to _climb_ that!

"This place is beautiful!" I commented happily, looking away from the staircase and trying not to worry so much. I was just so tired and I wanted to get some sleep. I didn't want to climb stairs but it looked like we were about to.

Mawile lead us to the staircase. "You two are wanted at the very top of the room tower. It's not as bad as you think either." She smiled some and turned away from us.

Vex and I both groaned and began to climb the stairs.

* * *

By the time we reached the last floor of the Spirit Tower, we were breathing heavily. Those stairs were too much! We even fell down at the last platform and were now lying there, trying to catch our breaths.

"Th-that was ter-terr-terrible!" Vex said in-between breaths. His eyes shut as he rolled on to his back and outstretched his arms. He was careful not to hurt the berries that sat in his bag.

"Y-yeah," I replied and looked ahead.

"Wowwww. You two are sooooo in shapppeeee," Houndoom remarked, rolling his eyes.

"Y-You tr-try to go up t-the st-stairs for your first time!" Vex replied, catching his breath toward the end of the sentence.

We both stood up and looked at the Houndoom. "Where is Banette?" I asked.

Houndoom turned away and flicked his tail, motioning us to follow him through these huge doors.

Following him through these _huge_ double doors, we stepped out to the balcony. The balcony was huge and it overlooked the _entire _Moonlight Town. It was a beautiful town at the most beautiful part of the day. The sun was setting over the mountains that surrounded the village. I could just barely see the ocean from the balcony too. The sun was setting over it, turning it to a marvelous orange and red color. I could even see Silvermist Town from the balcony! And the snow surround the area looked amazing. It was like a winter wonderland. My eyes shone with happiness. "Wow. This is beautiful," I whispered. It was definitely the most beautiful sight I have ever seen. The snow and the sunset… It was amazing.

"Isn't it?!" Vex whispered in response. His eyes were sparkling just as much as mine were.

"Welcome to Moonlight Town. And welcome to the Spirit Tower. From here, you can see so much. Silvermist Town, the Ocean, and so much more," Banette's voice sounded softly.

We turned around to see Banette. Her hands were behind her back and her eyes were shining softly as she floated barely above the balcony. Beside her sat Absol and Houndoom who was gazing at the sunset. "Welcome to my guild."

"Guild?" Echoed Vex and I in shock.

"Yes. Of course," Banette floated toward the railing of the balcony and sat on it. She was staring out and down at the town below her. "This tower is where Pokémon can stay, if they have a mega evolution. And if they wish to master their Mega form." She explained softly.

I gasped. Mega form?! Did I just hear her right? I remember Ampharos explaining to us that Absol was a mega Pokémon. My gaze rested on the white Pokémon who had wings attached to his body. A normal Absol didn't have wings. A normal Houndoom didn't have such huge bones attached to him. I wasn't sure about Banette though.

A bright blue light came from Banette and she became smaller. The blue light disappeared and she looked different! She didn't have all the zippers and the purple. I gasped in surprise. "What?!"

"Behold a normal every-day Banette. This is my normal form. The form that all Banette's have after evolving. However," the bright blue light shone again and she went back to her mega form and continued, "I have the ability to control whether I'm in my Mega Form. As do all the other Pokémon who have mastered the ability. We do have trainees who have yet to evolve or even master their Mega Form. Houndoom, Absol, and I are three of the few Pokémon who have mastered the ability." Her gaze rested on Riolu and she smiled some. She didn't say anything, just turned her back against us and stared out to the sun that had now disappeared.

"It takes moons and moons of training to master these forms," Absol spoke from behind us. "In the end, it's all worth it. You are stronger and sometimes, even considered a different type of Pokémon." His voice was deep and mysterious but he sounded very confident.

Houndoom nodded and smiled, "You may be looked at like you're different, even though you're still the same Pokémon."

Vex and I listened to their words, happily. It was amazing to learn about the Mega Evolution of a Pokémon.

"Sadly, not all Pokémon have a mega form. Only certain Pokémon have a Mega Form. One day, you will meet all the Mega Pokémon. Perhaps even have one a part of your guild. No one knows," Banette spoke and turned around to face us. "Now you have learned about the Mega Evolution. Please, get some rest and we will continue this conversation tomorrow. Actually, Marcy… May I speak to you?" She asked, her gaze resting on me.

Houndoom and Absol nodded at Banette. "Come with us, Vex. We will take you to your temporary room and gather some food for you," Absol spoke.

Vex blinked and looked at me. He frowned some. "But…"

Banette wagged her finger at him and shook her head, "Nono. I must speak with your friend."

I flattened my ears. I didn't want to get left alone with Banette. I didn't completely trust her. Then again, it was very hard for me to trust any Pokémon I hardly knew. I frowned some and nodded slowly at Vex. "Don't worry about me. I'll be fine!"

He nodded at me and turned to walk away with Absol and Houndoom. As they left the balcony, the large doors shut behind them.

That's when Banette completely changed. She turned on me quickly and began to circle me, eyeing me from my ear tips to my claws of my paws. "You're not from around here." She muttered, stopping in front of me and glaring hard at me. "You're not from Silvermist or Moonlight or any town from around here. There's something completely different about you." Her eyes filled with curiosity and what looked like anger. "I have never once met an Eevee with markings such as yours! A light brown patch over your right eye?" She stared at me hard in my right eye. "Your paws are lighter than the rest of your body!"

I flattened myself to the ground. Did she know I used to be a human? And if she did, what would she do to me? Did she even know anything about a human?

A loud gasp sounded from her and she instantly backed up, floating over the railing of the balcony. Her eyes grew wide and she shook her head, looking away from me. "This can't be possible, it just can't be!" She placed her hands on her head and she looked much stressed out. "You're not from this world at all, ARE YOU?!" She questioned me.

I took a step back and stared up at her. She looked angry! Did I do something wrong?! Was it bad I was a human from a different world?! I began to quiver with fear. What if she cursed me? What if she told everyone and made me a cast out? What would become of me?

"ANSWER MY QUESTION!" She demanded.

I opened my mouth to speak but got cut off by a loud voice.

"GUILD MASTER BANETTE, WE HAVE AN EMERGENCY!" A large, flying, purple and black Pokémon yelled to her. "Come quickly!" It turned away and began to head out of the village, disappearing into the darkness that had fallen over us.

Banette growled and glared at me. She said nothing, just took off after the purple and black Pokémon.

I turned around quickly, panicking. I pushed open the large doors as best I could and slipped through the little area that I could. I ran down the stairs and then tumbled over my foot. Now, I was rolling down the stairs. I then crashed into something, breaking the tumble that I had going on. I now had a huge ear-splitting headache. Looking up, I noticed Vex standing there.

"WHOA MARCY! Are you okay? I hope so. Come on, let's get you something to eat," He murmured and picked me up as best he could.

Standing up on my paws, I stared at the ground hazily. "Oww! That hurt so badly," I whispered and stared at the top of the stairs. I thought I would have seen Banette there, staring down coldly at me. She wasn't there, thank Arceus. "I'm fine," I whisper to Vex and frowned.

"This way," He gently tugged at my furry scruff and I followed him into our temporary room.

The room was kind of small but it worked. There were two beds that looked very comfortable at the moment. I just wanted to crash down on one and go to sleep, forgetting the entire day. The room was lit up by two lights and it gave it sort of chilly feeling. But we had a window. I looked out the large window and down at the town that was getting lit up with gleaming lights. Turning my attention away from the town, I sat down on one of the beds that I had managed to get to.

"Here," Vex spoke softly and he sat a large apple down in front me.

"Thank you," I replied to him quietly. I didn't want to speak. I was still shaken up by the sudden change of mood of Banette's. It scared me.

"Are you okay?" Vex asked.

I took a huge bite out of the apple, enjoying the taste as I did so. I haven't eaten anything at all today but maybe a berry or two. I was starving. "Yes," I lied quickly.

He frowned and sat against the wall. "Marcy," He mumbled, holding an apple of his own. The Pokémon didn't take a bite of it or even rub it with his arm. He just stared at it. "Are you sure? You seem a little spooked..."

"I'm… Just tired," I replied. I wasn't going to tell him what Banette had said to me. I was very spooked out by it. Was it a bad thing that I a human and transformed into an Eevee? There must be a reason behind it. But what was it?

"Right. Me too. We had a very long day." He bit into his apple.

We ate the rest of the food silence. I didn't want to speak to him about Banette. Would he even care? I glanced over at him and he was already getting comfortable in the makeshift bedding that the guild made for us. I guess it would be a good idea to get some sleep. After all, we were going to get up early tomorrow. We had to get back to Cinccino's guild.

I removed the bag that I was carrying and set it to the side of me. It felt nice to get that heavy bag off my shoulders and my back. Sighing in relief, I circled my feathery-bed a few times before plopping down in it. "Goodnight," I whispered to Vex.

"Goodnight Marcy," He whispered back.

Within a few seconds, we were both asleep.


	11. I don't have a chapter title xx

(Sorry guys this chapter isn't full of drama and it's kind of rushed. :( I haven't had many ideas... If you have one, let me know!)

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

_**I don't have a title name. v_v**_

* * *

A strange cool breeze whipped in through the cracks of the window, causing a chill to fill the room. The slightly flickering candle light was put out as the wind crept through. A soft whistling noise sounded and an eerie feeling filled the air. Vex's eyes slowly opened and he looked around the room and a huge yawn escaped him. The Riolu sat up with his legs outstretched in front of him. He then rubbed his eyes and yawned again. "What?" He whispered quietly and eyed the dark room. There was nothing there and little light from the street-lights outside. He stood up and lazily made his way over to the window. He pressed all his body weight against the window and finally got it shut. It was hard to shut because the wind was so strong. He then leaned against the cold glass and sighed. He scanned the room and his gaze fell on the sleeping Eevee who is up tightly in her nest. She was shivering some and Vex felt a little sorry for the poor thing. Before they went to sleep, she was acting a little strange. She was acting like something or someone had scared her out of her mind! She said she was _just_ tired but was that really true? What if Banette had said something to make her seem so scared? What did Banette say to her anyway?

Vex shook his head and scurried around the room looking for something. He reached into a basket that I randomly placed in the room because I can and grabbed something soft. It was a blanket! He pulled it out and smiled. Tiptoeing over to Marcy, his mind kept racing with thoughts. He then sat the blanket on Marcy who instantly snuggled with it. Her shivering had stopped and she was now sleeping peacefully. Turning away, Vex went over to the door that leads to their room. He quietly pushed the door open and made his way out of it, shutting it softly behind him. The tower was so peaceful and quiet with barely any noises from other Pokémon. However, he looked around and could make out some of the Pokémon that lived in the Spirit Tower. Vex made his way to the top of the tower, where they were first told to see Banette and the others. As he reached the top, he realized that the door had been opened. Curiosity sparked in the young Riolu. Who would be outside so late with such cold weather? Or perhaps the last Pokémon out to the balcony didn't get the door shut completely. Either way, Vex was still a little curious. He poked his head through the opening of the door and instantly got covered with cold air. He quickly brought his head back in and huffed.

"What are you doing?" A deep voice sounded from behind him.

Vex jumped and he stood still. He then put one hand behind his head and turned around slowly, shutting his eyes. A huge, embarrassed smile sat on his face as he replied with a soft chuckle, "Heh. Heh… Nothing…" His eyes opened and he gasped. "Oh. It's only you, Absol!"

Absol looked down at him and stepped forward. He then used his sickle-shaped horn to shut the door, pulling it backwards and toward him. "You should not be up so late," He told Vex and stared down at him with his gleaming red eyes.

Vex frowned and sighed. "I couldn't get back to sleep!" He truthfully told Absol.

He simply just nodded and made a gruff noise. "If that's the case, would you mind coming with me?" The white furred Pokémon turned away from Vex and began to make his way down the circular staircase.

"U-uh… Sure?" Vex replied and tailed after Absol. He began to wonder what the Dark Pokémon wanted from him.

"Tell me… How did you meet your partner?" Absol asked, trying to start back up the conversation.

"Huh? Oh, Marcy? Oh! Well. I was just leaving Cincinno's guild because… Of reasons and I went to the beach to calm down. I was just strolling along and then I saw this strange figure on the beach. I didn't know what it was, so I approached with caution. I then realized it was an Eevee, a washed-up Eevee in fact," Vex explained.

"Washed-up?" Absol echoed with no emotion behind his voice. He nodded.

Vex nodded and began to walk beside the Pokémon. "That's right!" He replied with a smile, "I woke her up and she kind of freaked out."

"Hm… It's not common for a Pokémon to be washed up on the beach," Absol murmured softly. "That's very strange."

Vex sounded a little offended when he replied, "Hey! Any Pokémon can be washed up on the beach!"

"Tell me this then… What day was it?" He asked.

"Day? Um. It was the day after that huge storm."

Absol didn't reply and just began to think quietly to himself.

The pair finally reached the bottom of the stairs where few Pokémon roamed. The round room was lit up with different lights and candles. Absol walked to the back of the circular room (furthest from the front door).

"How did you join this guild?" Vex asked out of the blue.

Absol froze and looked down at him, his eyes looking rather wide as if he was a little scared to say anything. "How?" He murmured and cleared his throat. "Well. I guess I was a very young Absol when it happened. There was supposed to be a major storm the day I wanted to go out and explore. My parents didn't allow me, however I disobeyed them and went out anyway. I was with my friend though. Her name was Rayne. At the time, we were both living in Mt. Jade. It was a beautiful and huge forest on the mountains. It started to rain gently and we both thought that it was no big deal. It was just a little sprinkle here and there. That's when the wind began to pick up. Rayne and I ignored it and continued to play and explore the forest," He fell quiet and his gaze clouded up some. "Then the rain began to fall harder and we went looking for shelter. The nearest place we found was in some cave. However, in this cave there was a huge Pokémon there and forced us out. So then we had to go looking for some other place. The skies got dark and it began to storm. Rain and thunder… It was a terrible storm. Rayne and I got separated in the dark and I was on my own. I had no idea where to go or what to do. So I began to follow the river upstream. As I was doing so, the ground began slippery and muddy… My foot slipped and I fell over into the rushing water. At the time, I didn't know how to swim. My parents never taught me. So, there I was, trying my best to catch my breath by bobbing up and down in the water. However, the current was too powerful and I went down and under. I wasn't sure what happened during that time, but I woke up here in the Spirit Tower." The Winged-Absol looked at the display case that sat in front of them. He then continued, "I was saved by a member of the guild. However, I never met him. They say he was an Alakazam and they say he was the best guild member they ever had. He was the best leader they ever had. Then one day, he disappeared. No one knew where he went or what happened to him but one Pokémon. That Pokémon is Banette. But she chooses not to share with us what happened to him. She just tells us one day we'll learn his story. Alakazam had a very good friend who told me about Mega Evolutions. I decided to join their guild in hopes of one day returning to my family and hopefully finding Alakazam. But I also joined because I thought it was an opportunity in a lifetime. I was so excited to join," He finished with a sigh.

Vex listened so very well and his eyes grew wide. "Whoa. That's... Incredible!" He whispered, obviously amused. He was always a Pokémon easily amused.

Absol let out a soft chuckle and nodded before pointing to the display case. "You see this case here?" He asked.

Vex stood on his tiptoes to see into the case. He gasped at all the different colored stones that sat in the case. There were over twenty different, beautiful stones! They were beautiful stones. Each of them had a little name-tag below them, labeling each stone.

"These are the very first Mega Stones. They were introduced to the guild by the Great Alakazam. He keeps these stones here, proving that Mega Evolution is possible and is a wonderful thing to the Pokémon who are able Mega-Evolve," Absol explained softly.

Vex's eyes scanned the tags and he quietly named them off, "Mega Garchomp, Mega Gardevoir, Mega Mawile, and Mega Aggron…" He continued to name them until his gaze rested on the last one. A loud gasp sounded from him, "Mega…. Lucario?!" He couldn't believe it! There was a stone for _his_ evolution form! How could that be possible? Excitement lit up from him and he began to bounce up and down. "THIS IS AMAZING!" He gasped. "I can be turned into a Mega Lucario?!" He asked with wide eyes.

Absol nodded and stared at the stone. "Yes. You have a Mega Evolution, Vex."

"That is… Sooooo cool! What's it look like? Can I use it now? How do I evolve into a Lucario?!" He asked questions nonstop.

"Shh!" Absol sighed, listening to how loud he got. "Quiet down before you wake the sleeping Pokémon. Your time to evolve won't be very soon, Vex. You're still very young and have a lot to learn about the world until you can become a Lucario. And when that day comes, you may want to train with us for a bit until you can Mega evolve."

Vex stared down at the stone and continued to speak, "But... I want to evolve _now_ Absol!"

"You cannot rush something that happens naturally."

"Why can't I?!"

"That's not how it's done, Vex. When you are ready to evolve, you will. But for now, you must continue your training with Cinccino's guild and continue to learn about the world surrounding you," Absol spoke truthfully. He looked down at the smaller Pokémon and something glinted in his eyes for that small Pokémon. Pride? Joy? What was it?  
Vex sighed, "You're right Absol." He murmured and turned away from the display case. "I just have to be patient!" A loud huff sounded from him and he began to pout. He crossed his arms and stared at the ground. "I hate being patient!"

Absol chuckled and shook his head. "Now, try to get some rest. You have a long journey back to Cinccino's tomorrow. Perhaps it may be a quick journey. Who knows?" He nudged Vex toward the stairs.

Vex flailed forward and sighed. "Okayyyy," He sighed and made his way back up the stairs to his room. "Stupid stairs," he muttered. The Riolu reached the room and made quietly opened the door, walked in and then shut it gently behind him. His gaze scanned the room and he noticed Marcy still sleeping under the blanket. How could he sleep knowing there was a mega evolution just for him?

* * *

The next morning, I woke up with a start. I was breathing heavily from the terrible dream I had. My gaze swept the room and I began to look around for something that might resemble the terrible nightmare. A sigh escaped me. Nothing was in the room except for us. I stood up and realized that something was gently resting up on. I turned my head to notice a blanket and I was a little confused to as of how it got there. It wasn't on me when I went to sleep. Shrugging, I shook the blanket off and stretched my way over to the window. (Like, stepping but stretching at the same time.) Outside the window, Moonlight Town was already covered in shadows from the mountains surrounding it. The snow on the other side of the mountains was shining brightly as the sun brightly shone. It was surprising that it wasn't snowing at the moment. It has snowed non-stop for the past few days. It was a relief that it was snowing for once. I turned away from the window and trailed to Vex. I then nudged him, hoping to wake him up. "Hey! Vex. It's time to get up!" I murmured.

Vex rolled over and now had his back to me, saying something.

I tilted my head some and then poked at his back, rather hard.

He didn't even stir.

I huffed. I then bit, knowing that will hopefully wake him up.

"HEY!" Vex screamed and turned around quickly, kicking me away from him.

I scattered back and stared at him. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"

"YOU BIT ME!"

"I DID NOT!" I lied. "Okay, maybe just a little…"  
"A LITTLE?!" Vex huffed and stood up. "Next time don't bite me!" He whined and crossed his arm and turned his back to me.

I stuck my tongue out at him before shaking out my fur. "Fine. I'll use swift next time. Better?"

Vex shook his head and stretched out his arms, shaking his hands as well. "No-no! Just… Try harder next time!"

I rolled my eyes at him and nodded. "I'll try!" I then reached down and nosed under my bag strap and maneuvered it onto my shoulders.

Vex picked up his own bag and made his way to the door and opened it. We both left the room and went down the stairs which were still dreadful!

"Okay. So, if we leave soon, we should be there before the sun goes completely down," Vex spoke, looking around the round room.

I looked around the room as well, seeing all the Pokémon active and ready for the day. There was a Combustion and Meditite near the front of the guild, punching the air. A Mega Evolved Manetric walked through the doors with a normal Garchomp. All the Pokémon looked so happy and busy with their activities. I smiled and began to think of Cincinno's guild. I have not seen any of the guild members for two days. I kind of missed them. I missed the meals that Medicham cooked and I miss how happy the members are. I was feeling homesick. I sat down at the bottom of the stairs and eyed everyone around me. I was wondering where Banette was – if she had even gotten back from her mission last night.

"Hrm… I wonder where Banette and they are," He murmured.

I tensed and flattened my ears some. "Yeah," I whispered. I didn't want to see Banette after her little episode with me the other night. She still freaked me out and she knew I wasn't from this world. What if she tried to get rid of me? No she wouldn't… She just couldn't!

"Banette is still out," Houndoom's voice sounded from behind us.

We turned around to look at the huge Pokémon eyeing us both. His gaze seemed to be set on me though. He looked confused or upset. I couldn't tell. Houndoom's always looked serious – in my opinion.

"Where did she go?" Vex asked.

"She went on a mission and then went to speak with the Town's Elder about something," Houndoom replied and looked at me. "Hrm…" He examined me closely, causing me to stumble back some, before turning away. "I assume you're leaving?" He asked us.

"Ooh! What kind of mission?" Vex asked, sounding excited. "Can we go help?!"

Houndoom growled and shook his head, little flames coming out of his mouth. "No. Go back to Cinccino's guild. I'm sure Medicham will be happy when you return his berries and apples."

I took a step back and nudged Vex, "We should go."

Vex nodded. "I suppose you're right. Thank you for the help, Houndoom. Give Absol and Banette our thanks!" He smiled and began to walk to the front doors.

Both of the doors were propped open and we walked out to the path that took us through Moonlight Town. We looked around at the buildings that sat on the side of the path. We could see smoke coming up through chimneys. It must be cold since some of these buildings were so thin. There were few Pokémon happily running outside in the snow, some with scarves some with hats and earmuffs. (Hey, if it's in the anime it's in this story. :P) In front of one of the houses, there was an Emolga and Petilil happily chasing after each other. I smiled at them. I continued after Vex.

* * *

Okay so they walk, blah blah blah, they reach Silvermist. WOO!

"FINALLY, we're back!" I groaned, flopping on the ground in a pile of snow that was there. I laid there for a few seconds before hearing a familiar voice. I looked up to see the familiar metal and dark type Pokémon addressing a group of Pokémon. "What's going on there?" I drug myself through the snow to get to the back of the group to look to Bisharp.

"There has been no word from the Legendary Articuno. We have gone through the mountains many times in search of her. We have not seen her anywhere," Bisharp told everyone, moving his metallic hands all around.

"That's impossible! What has happened to her?! Is Articuno okay? Has anything happened?" A Glameow asked, her voice trembling with fear.

Bisharp silenced her with a wave of one of his arms. "Quiet down, Glameow. We will find her. She is probably just roaming the skies and avoiding trouble," He explained with a soft sigh.

"How do we know that?!" Another Pokémon asked Bisharp.

He gazed at the Pokémon and sighed some, "I don't know."

"But you're the great Explorer Bisharp!" Fletchling squeaked, shivering.

"I will find Articuno," He promised everyone and put a hand up to his gray chest.

The towns-Pokémon began to murmur quietly.

I frowned. They still haven't heard anything about Articuno which disappointed me. We were gone for two days and they haven't found one trace of Articuno. Was the legendary bird even the cause of this? She couldn't possibly cause all this snow by herself in the middle of fall. There had to be another Pokémon. Then again, I knew nothing about her except that she was an ice, bird Pokémon. Perhaps it was possible for her to cause all of this. But why are they suspecting only Articuno?

"If Articuno really was the cause of this, I would definitely teach her a lesson to go and freeze OUR town like this!" A voice hissed.

"Articuno isn't as good as I thought she was," Another voice whispered.

I wanted to reply to the Pokémon who were bashing on poor Articuno, but they might have a point. Maybe Articuno isn't all that good of a Pokémon.

"HEY! You're finally back!" A cruel laughter sounded.

Vex and I turned around noticed Dusk (the Pawniard) and Coal (the Houndour). They were also accompanied with another Pokémon. "Who is that?" I asked the Pokémon, seeing the floating purple and pink Pokémon. There was also this stone hanging around her neck and I wondered what kind of Pokémon this was. She was kind of pretty, in a way.

"I am Maggie," The Pokémon replied with a soft smile.

"Wow. You're so much nicer than those two bozos. How'd you get stuck with them?!" Vex asked with a gasp.

She gave him a cold glare before turning to face me. "You must be Marcy, am I right?" She asked.

I nodded and dipped my head. "Yes. If I may ask, what kind of Pokémon are you?"

"I am a Mismagius, a ghost Pokémon and these two 'bozos' team leader," She replied with a little twirl in the air.

I blinked and nodded slowly. Her voice was so familiar and I gasped. My eyes grew wide. No. It couldn't be. This Pokémon is the Pokémon from that blackout of mine! Her voice matches perfectly with the voice in my blackout. I shakily replied, "It is n-nice to me-meet you." Turning away from them, I quickly ran off.

"HEY!" Vex called, yelling after me. "Where are you going? MARCY!" He called.

I was running in the direction to the guild, hoping to get away from these evil Pokémon. I did not like Coal or Dusk. They creeped me out and they were so mean! After the incident at the beach my first day, I didn't trust them. Now, after my blackouts and hearing those voices, I didn't trust Maggie either. She was just as cruel as they were. I came to a slow stop just before nearing the guild. My feet had grown tired by running and springing through the snow. I looked over my shoulder and then tackled Vex into the bushes surrounding us. I had pinned him down and looked around, worried out of my mind.

"OW! GET OFF MARCY!"

"SHH!" I growled to him and backed off the Riolu, allowing him to get up. "Listen and listen well," I muttered. I began to explain to Vex about my weird blackouts and how every time I get one, I hear something or see something. I told him about the past two blackout-things I have had. I told him about the familiar voices that I have heard in both of the two blackouts. (The very first blackout didn't consist of Dusk and them.) I told him about the most recent black out I had which consisted of Maggie (or Mismagius) demanding her two 'helpers' in stealing food from our guild. I also told him about the other black out that I had which was about the thief.

Vex was sitting down in the snow, listening intentionally to my story. He looked surprised when I explained him about these blackouts. After I fell silent, he looked hurt but shocked. "You were… Having these blackouts and didn't tell me?" He murmured.

I blinked and looked taken back. Yeah... But that's not the point!" I murmured, flattening my ears.

He frowned and sat up straight. "But it is the point…" He replied and stood up, "Why didn't you tell me about it?"

"I figured you already knew about it…" I whispered and took a step back.

Vex said nothing but just nodded slowly, "Let's… Just get back to the guild to deliver this stuff," He mumbled. "And tell them about your blackouts." He began to walk away toward the guild.

I was left standing there, staring at the area where Vex had been sitting. I felt terrible now. Was he really upset that I didn't share with him about my blackouts? What could I do to make up for it? I could try to say sorry but I'm sure he won't take it completely serious. Would he even be able to trust me now?! I sighed and began to trail after him. I couldn't believe the look on his face. He looked so hurt.

We made it back to the guild and we gave the requested food to Medicham who even gave us a little pay. Vex said he didn't want it but Medicham insisted that we take it.

"Go on, take it! You worked so hard for it!" Medicham told us.

So I took the money and placed it in the bag that I was carrying. I smiled at Medicham in thanks before heading out and running into Ampharos.

"You're back! Oh that's outstanding! And you're not hurt at all. That's impressive." He smiled at me and looked around the guild. "Where did Vex go? I thought I just saw him." He shrugged and looked back down at me. "Since you're back at the guild, I'll let you have a rest. However, tomorrow you will be back and working for the guild. You still need to work hard if you want to go with us on the expedition." He wagged his finger at me and then walked into the dining to talk with Medicham, I guess.

I blinked. I totally forgot about the expedition! We had tons of work to do if we wanted to go on that expedition. I quickly looked around for Vex and saw him heading down the hallway to our room. I felt sorry and ashamed to talk to him. So instead, I left the guild once more and made my way to the main part of the town – where everyone always gathered. There were no Pokémon grouped up there and it kind of surprised me. However, I was kind of glad that there weren't so many Pokémon here. I made my way over to Kirlia's Bank. There, I ran into Flare and Flicker. "Hey!" I called to the two fire Pokémon.

Litwick turned around and gasped. "MARCY!" She squealed and floated over to me and began to float around me. "I MISSED YOU SO MUCH! Where have you been? I've been stuck with mean old Flare all day and yesterday! It was terrible!" She frowned at me and crossed her arms.

I smiled some at Flicker and let out a soft laugh, "Has it really been that bad? Ooh, tsk, tsk Flare. Bad Growlithe." I looked to the Growlithe who raised a Growlithe-Eyebrow at me and gave me this strange look.

"Right, right. Me? Bad?! Nah.. I'm the most loyal Pokémon you'll ever meet!" He then purposely stuck his chest out and shook his head.

"Aha. What have you two been up to?" I asked, happy to see that they weren't upset with me.

"We've been running missions all day long!" Flicker sighed and floated to the ground dramatically. "It's sooo exhausting!"

Flare poked the Litwick and rolled his eyes. "You're just a little Pokémon," He teased.

"I AM NOT!" She huffed and crossed her arms.

I laughed softly and nodded. "That's great. I'm exhausted too! Going to Moonlight Town and back is so tiring." I sighed.

"Moonlight Town?" Kirlia echoed, butting in on our conversation.

I turned and nodded at her. "Do you know of that place?"

"YES! It's a beautiful town. So majestic and wonderful. However, legend has it there's a Pokémon there who causes severe nightmares! I can't remember his name, but he's a huge scary Pokémon!" She let out a huge gasp. "Did you have any nightmares there?!"

Nightmares? I frowned at the thought of it. I did have a nightmare while I was in Moonlight Town but it wasn't all that serious. I was scared though. Everything was broken in my dream and everything was dead. There were no Pokémon and I was all alone. I had nothing around me in my dream and I felt so alone. Everything was cold and it was just scary. I could smell fire and in the distance, I could hear Pokémon calling for help. I even heard an evil laughter in the background.

"I… Didn't," I lied to Kirlia and looked away.

Kirlia frowned and leaned on the counter, resting her head in the palms of her hand. "If I hear anything about it, I'll let you know. I do know he's a dark type Pokémon though. He's like… A legendary Pokémon or something," She shrugged.

Litwick jumped up and floated high, her flame lighting up brightly. "Oh my gosh, I know it! I know him! I heard about him. I can't remember his name! ACCCCK!" She frowned and floated back down.

Growlithe and I listened to the two Pokémon before speaking up. "I guess we'll have to do a little research, right Flicker?" He asked.

Flicker nodded and sighed. "I guess so. But now, let's go return these items to that Pokémon! COME ON FLAME!" She squealed and disappeared in the sunset sky.

"She's always on the move," Flame sighed and smiled at me. "I'll see you later, okay?" He ran after Flicker.

I watched them go before turning to Kirlia. I then deposited some money and made my way down the path that lead to the main path of town. Following the path, I made my way back to the guild but came to a halt when I noticed the beach and ocean path. Why go back to the guild when I can watch the beautiful sunset from the beach? I hurriedly made my way down the beach path. I looked at the trees surrounding me, seeing several Pokémon resting in them as they got readied to go to sleep. I smiled to myself and reached the beach. When my paws hit the snow on the beach, I felt kind of relaxed. The snow was cold, but only half the beach was covered in it. When I touched the warm snow, I smiled and nestled down in the warm sand. I began to watch the sunset. The sunset made me feel very warm on the inside and it made me smile. A small yawn came from me and I stretched my paws out. It felt nice to just sit down and relax for a bit.

"I have been looking for you!" A voice whispered.

I turned my head to see Gallade strolling down the path.


	12. Promises

Hello guys! This chapter is a little rushed toward the end so be warned. It's late, I'm tired, and I wanted this chapter up and running. Also, another thing. **What Evolution form do you think Marcy should take on? **Yes. I'm asking for **YOUR** opinion. I'm not sure what I want. XD Anything but Fire and Fairy. Well, maybe Fairy. Not electric either. Jolteon is too... Maleish. XD So what do you think?!

**HAVE ANY CHAPTER IDEAS OR SUGGESTIONS? **Either leave a review on it or PM me. I'm running out of ideas and began to cram things together... AS YOU CAN SEE. So. Yeah. Be a nice person and let me know. Kay? ~ ~

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

_**Promises**_

* * *

I stared at the green and white Pokémon limping down the path. He looked injured but he didn't show. I assumed he didn't want his pride getting hurt. I could see several scratches throughout his body. He was all over the path, slowly slipping on the ice and was swaying side to side. (Sort of like a drunk person walking. XD) I jumped up and readied myself to tackle him or use another move. A low growl sounded as he approached the sand and snow on the beach. When he reached the bottom of the path, he fell down on one of his knees and held his chest tightly. He was terribly injured it looked like. Gallade was holding himself up as best he could with his one hand.

"Please, you have to listen." He begged, staring up at me with pleading eyes.

I stepped back from him. I was scared to see how injured he was but I was also still upset with him and the way he attacked poor Darkrai. "Why should I? You're just a greedy little crook!"

Gallade shook his head and attempted to stand up once more. "You don't understand, Marcy."

I blinked and relaxed some. How did he know my name? No matter, he was still a crook! I shook myself and got back down in a tackling position, ready to go if I needed to defend myself. "You're a bad guy and you shouldn't be here!" I snapped.

"Marcy—"

I cut him off and growled, "No! I'm not going to listen!" I shook my head and looked away from Gallade, flattening my ears.

"Will you just shut up and listen to me?!" He snapped and stood up, grunting in pain as he did so.

I jumped at his sudden change of mood and I took another step back. "What do you want?" I whispered to him.

"Marcy," Gallade said and stared deeply into my eyes. "You've got everything wrong. I promise. I wouldn't lie to you. I swear. Darkrai… He-he's after…" Instantly, he closed his eyes and fell flat down in the snow, face-first.

I gasped and stared in fear. He had just fainted right in front of me. I ran forward and began to pace back and forth in front of him. I had even nudged his blade-like arm to get up. That's when everything around me went black. I was into another blackout and was now standing in the middle of the shadows. Except this time, I could feel a freezing cold breeze ruffle my fur. The black began to fade and I was now in the middle of a snow-covered forest. There was a strong blizzard and I couldn't move. It was as if my feet were stuck to the ground. I struggled to move and call out for help but there was no voice. I then heard two familiar voices.

"Everyone will hate… ... You cannot save… Pathetic ... No one will know … ... Will not remember… … Her Fault … Disappear …"

"I will protect her, I promise!" Another voice hissed.

I couldn't make out anything they were saying! I heard a few words but everything else was muffled. That other voice was Gallade's. I was sure of it! But that first voice. Whose was it? I didn't understand this! I stared at the trees surrounding me, engulfing me into the shadows. I tried to see once more but there was nothing anymore. I was in a room of nothing.

"Marcy? Marcy! HEY! MARCY?! Can you hear me? Bubble Beam!" A voice sounded on the outside world.

A cold blast of water brought me back to reality. I jumped up, startled and stared around. I then lost my balance and fell on my bottom. I was now face-to-face with a blue and orange Pokémon. He had bright orange eyes and was staring at me with a worried look. Behind him were several Pokémon in the water, staring at me with that same worried look. They began to whisper to themselves.

"Marcy, are you okay?" The blue, black and orange Pokémon asked me.

I blinked and looked down at the passed out Gallade beside me. "I'm fine, thank you." I stood up and shook the water from me. "Please. You have to help him. He's severely injured and needs medical help!"

He sighed in relief and nodded. "Good thing you're okay. I would hate to report to Cinccino about the injured Eevee," He turned to face the water Pokémon. "Lanturn, take the group back to circle Lugia's Domain. If everything is good there, go do another round in the ocean to see if any other Pokémon need help. Remember, do not leave the boundaries."

Lanturn looked at the group of Pokémon and nodded at them before her gaze returned to Swampert. "YES SIR!" She stated and flipped around. She then disappeared under the currents, followed by the others.

"Marcy, please help me. We need to get this Pokémon to Blissey and Audino right away!" The Pokémon spoke as he lifted up Gallade, best he could, to throw him on his back and carry him.

I helped him. I didn't do too much because he was so much bigger, but I tried. In a flash, we made our way to the guild. So much for my relaxation time.

We rushed back to the guild with me tripping many times in the snow. We climbed down the stairs and immediately opened the doors to the healing room. Inside the small, round room we found Blissey alone, polishing her egg that sat in her pouch.

"Oh my!" She gasped as her gaze rested on us. She looked at the Pokémon that the other Pokémon was carrying. "Please, bring that poor Gallade over here!" She motioned to the nest she was nearest.

The blue, orange, and black Pokémon did as he was told and he gently set Gallade down. He then backed away and nodded his head in respect to the Blissey.

I watched from the little hallway that leads to this room.

"Now. Please, please leave!" Blissey told us and shooed us away.

_You will be okay. I promise Blissey will take care of you._

I began to make my way out of the hallway with one last glance back at the Gallade who was still passed out. I actually felt sorry for him! Even after he attacked Darkrai. But something drew me to him. It's like, I've seen him from somewhere. (Other than when he attacked Darkrai.) And why was he so fixed on trying to help me? I frowned when the memory of him collapsing on the beach appeared in my mind. He looked so helpless at that moment! He looked… Innocent. I tried my best to clear my mind as I made my way into the main hallway of the guild. I then sat down next to the board that had all the missions and the hallway. (Yes. They're right next to each other because I can do that. :D)

"Don't worry about Gallade," The huge Pokémon told me.

"Me? Worried? About some random Pokémon?!" I laughed and shook my head. "No! Not at all!" Of course I am! He was completely helpless and injured.

He laughed softly and shook his head. "My name is Swampert. I am the leader of Team Aqua. All those Pokémon you saw in the ocean before we got Gallade here? They are my team. I am the only Pokémon part of Team Aqua that can walk on land and last. Of course, Corsola can come on land but not for too long." He smiled at me and looked out the window that showed parts of the ocean.

"Nice to meet you Swampert. As you already know, I am Marcy and I am part of Team Comet!" I replied to him.

"I must go now. I have to make sure everything is under control with my team. Sometimes, they get out of hand or get lost," He face palmed and let out a long-drawn sigh. "Oh well. Goodbye Marcy!" He waved bye to me before making his way swiftly up the stairs of the guild.

I was about to say thank you but it was too late. He was gone. So instead, I was left sitting there by myself. My mind began to race with different questions. However, I tried to distract myself to think about how it was pretty amazing that the guild had an all water-type group. They looked all so well-trained too! I remember seeing a Corsola, Horsea, Huntail and another Pokémon. I assumed it was Lantern.

"Marcy? Are you okay? You look troubled," A soft voice spoke to me.

I looked up from the ground to see Milotic and her two team members, a shiny Vulpix and a Dratini beside her. "Um," I shook my head and put my two front paws together. "No. I'm fine. Thank you though."

Vulpix sighed and completely changed the subject, "I'm _soooo_ hungry. Is dinner, like, ready yet?" She huffed. "How am I supposed to, like, keep my fur _soooo_ beautiful if I don't, like, have my nutrition's? This is so uncool!" She huffed and pawed at the ground.

I flattened my ears and gave a ^_^; look as Vulpix spoke that way. "I'm kind of hungry too," I murmured and looked toward the dining hall. "I wonder what is taking so long to get dinner ready."

"I knowwwww, righttttt?" Vulpix gasped and then turned to face the hall. "I'm so hungry, I could eat almost anything!" She was so overdramatic. "Anything that keeps my fur so precious!" She giggled.

Milotic rolled her eyes and smiled some. She then bopped Vulpix on the head with her long, rainbow-scaled tail. "Hush now. Dinner will be ready when Medicham gets it ready!"

"DINNER!" Medicham called as if on cue with our conversation.

I smiled and watched as Vulpix hurried her way over to the kitchen. Dratini followed her and so did Milotic. I watched the rest of the guild make their ways over to the dining hall. When no more Pokémon were rushing to the room, I wondered where Vex was. My gaze rested on the hall that leads to the apprentices' room. I scrambled to my feet and walked to our room. As I made my way down the narrow hall, I noticed that all the rooms were empty. I stopped in front of the entrance way and looked into the shadows of it. It was dark in the room and it usually was never this dark! There was always moonlight filtering in from the window or the light was on. I stumbled around the room, trying to see through the dark but it was no use. I then tripped over something, rolling on the ground and crashing into the wall.

"HEY!" A voice growled and the room instantly lit up by a bright blue orb floating.

"NO! Don't do it!" I whined, flinching as the orb came closer to me.

I heard a quiet gasp and then a loud _CRASH _from the blue orb as it got in a different direction. I flinched once more and tensed up; hoping the orb of bright blue wouldn't hurt for too long. Then I realized he didn't fire me with the orb.

"Marcy?! W-what are you doing?!" He asked me and I could feel his presence backing away from me.

I opened one of my eyes and stared into the room of black. "J-just checking up on you, that's all! No need to get angry!" I whined to him, backing against the wall as best I could.

A sigh escaped him and I heard him sit down in his straw nest. "You scared the aura out of me! I could have severely hurt you!"

"I didn't mean to! It was dark and I was walking and I couldn't see and then I tripped!" I told him swiftly and frowned. "I got about you."

"Worried? About me?" He echoed quietly.

I nodded, knowing he couldn't see me. "Of course. I was wondering where you were. Medicham called everyone for dinner and you didn't show up." I explained to Vex and took a deep breath of relief.

"Oh. I didn't hear him," He murmured. "Let's get some food and a good nights rest." He stood up and walked into the hallway that was slightly lit up.

"Right," I replied quietly and followed him out of the hallway and to the diningroom.

* * *

Nothing happened at dinner. All the Pokémon enjoyed their meals happily. They were all chatting among themselves and laughing erupted from the two tables now and then. Everyone seemed so happy and not one Pokémon looked worried about anything! Except for me. I was sitting in my original spot beside Vex and eating my meal quietly. I was still confused about everything that has happened. The blackouts, Gallade, Articuno, that Pokémon telling stories at the square and then Team Pitch.

_TEAM PITCH!_ I completely forgot about them! I gazed around the dinner tables and didn't see any of the team. Where could they be? I remember running into them earlier when Vex and I were coming back from Moonlight Town. I wonder where they were. Could they be stealing anything now? Or were they minding their own business for once? I hope they weren't stealing anything! That would be terrible! No one at the guild knew of their treacherous acts but Vex and I. Actually, I don't even know if Vex believed me or not about my blackouts or even Team Pitch going around and stealing things. Could they really be the thieves or were my blackouts just something that randomly happened? They had to be thieves. When I first met them, the very first day I showed up in Silvermist Town, they tried to steal something from Vex. What was it they tried to steal? All I remember was a black stone with a very strange pattern to it. It was Vex's treasure and he didn't want to give it up. It must mean a lot to him if he's so protective of it. Then again, he doesn't often talk about it. He hasn't brought it up for a very long time. I began to grow curious of what that stone thing really did. Perhaps it could help me with my questions to as of how I became a Pokémon.

We finished dinner and we sat in the dining room for a bit, watching all the other Pokémon leaving with full bellies. "Vex?" I murmured to him.

"Hrm?" He asked, looking into the shiny plate to see his teeth.

I gave him an odd look before nodding slowly. "Do you remember the first day we met?" I asked him.

He stared into the plate before gently setting it down. He then turned his attention to me and nodded. "Of course I do," He replied.

"That first day we ran into Dusk and Coal… They wanted something from you. I got to thinking about it and I was wondering what it was?" I asked out of the blue, "May I see it?"

The Riolu tilted his head some and thought about it. "Of course. Come on, I'll show you were I hide it!" He jumped off the bench and disappeared out of the hall.

I followed him and he led me back to our room. The room was lit up now by a few candles. The fire Pokémon must have come by and lit the candles. Thank Arceus too! I sat down in my straw bedding as Vex began to dig through his own straw bedding.

"There you are!" He happily cheered and pulled this strange stone out. It was perfectly round with these glowing markings on it. They were actually glowing too. The markings were shining a ghostly white color with black tips at the end of the markings. His eyes grew wide and he whispered, "Whoa! It's glowing! Look!" He held the stone out toward me.

I lifted my paw and rubbed it over the glowing marks. Then another Black-out happened. I was quickly swallowed into darkness and voices sounded immediately!

_"I know where he hides it," Houndoom's voice sneered with laughter._

_ "Then why don't you get it?!" Pawniard's voice hissed._

_ "BECAUSE. They're always holding on to it!" Houndoom growled._

_ "SNEAK IT!" Houndoom snapped._

_ "SHUT UP!" Maggie's voice sounded._

They all fell into silence and I could actually see an outline of a Pokémon! I tried to get a better look at the Pokémon who was standing in front of a cave. Everything was coming together now. I could see where they were and what they were doing. There were three Pokémon and another one. However, I couldn't see that last one.

"Now then, isn't that better? I have an idea to get that 'treasure.'" The fourth voice chuckled.

That's when everyone's voice began to get muffled and I couldn't make anything out anymore. The scenery was becoming fuzzy and the Pokémon were disappearing into the darkness. I tried to close my eyes tighter to keep the blackout lasting longer but it didn't work.

"MARCY?!" Vex's voice pulled me back into reality.

I jumped and my eyes shot open. I then let out a little yelp as I saw Vex a few inches away from me. I shrunk back and looked at him. "Uhh…" I murmured and looked away.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

I nodded and began to paw at the straw bedding sitting in front of me. "Yes. Just another blackout thing," I murmured.

"Blackout?" Vex echoed and blinked. "What was it? Did you see something? Hear something? What was it?!" He asked, interest building in his voice.

"I saw Team Pitch talking about a Pokémon's 'treasure.' In fact, they called it a treasure. They were talking about stealing it," I explained to him. "I saw Maggie, Coal, and Dusk all in front of a cave. I saw another Pokémon but I couldn't make him out. It was definitely a big Pokémon though."

"Treasure?" Vex frowned and shook his head. He pulled his glowing stone against his chest tightly and gasped, "Nonono! They're talking about this, Marcy!" He basically threw the stone into my face.

I took another step back and shook his head. "It might be something else, Vex! We don't' know!" They couldn't have possibly been talking about _his_ treasure, could they have?

"It has to be what they're talking about, Marcy!" Vex exclaimed and began to panic. He began to pace back and forth in the room. "There's nothing as rare as this stone!"

I flattened my ears and lowered myself to the ground. "I don't know Vex. Please calm down. Everything will be okay! I promise!" I told him, my voice full of positivity.

He took a deep breath and stopped, facing one side of the walls. "Okay. I trust you," He murmured. "If anything happens to my treasure… I don't know what I'll do. I want to figure out what it's for and how to use it. I want to be the one who figures it out!"

I understood what he meant when he said that. I also want to be the one to figure out my mystery of how I was turned into a Pokémon. I wanted to figure that out on my own. I hate wasting other Pokémon's time with something so little. I frowned and nodded in agreement to Vex. "I know what you mean," I whispered and stepped into my nest. I circled it a few times and then plopped down.

Vex held his stone close to his body and looked from the stone to me. He then sat down in his nest and buried the stone once more, hoping it would stop glowing eventually. "I guess we should get some more rest," He murmured. "Tomorrow, we can do a mission or two and if we have time we can visit the Towns Elder to see if he remembers anything."

I totally forgot about the Town's Elder. He did tell us to come back another day to find out if he found any more information about the human-to-Pokémon thing. I let out a soft sigh and curled tightly into a ball. What was the point though? I would never be a human again. I was stuck as a Pokémon – I was sure of it! "It doesn't matter," I whispered through my furry tail. (Yes. Her tail is near her muzzle!)

"Hey!" He said quietly and placed a comforting hand on my shoulder, "We'll figure it out sooner or later! Both of our mysteries, okay? I promise." He placed a hand in front of me and smiled. "We're a team, Marcy. If we're not, we wouldn't be known as Team Comet!"

I smiled some and reached out one of my paws to rest on his hand. "You're right. We are a team!" I cheered and we broke. (Like, TEAM Pokémon ON THREE, ONE,TWO,THREE! TEAM Pokémon! When they stack their hands? Yeah. Something like that. XD)

He chuckled and lay down in his nest. "Goodnight Marcy!" He whispered.

"Goodnight!" I replied.

We woke up early that morning –before Beartic even had a chance to wake us up! We grabbed a mission or two off the bulletin board and were on our way to complete our missions. We were headed to an area known as Luminous Forest. It was a beautiful, but huge, forest that consisted on many open fields. We were there on a mission to rescue a Pokémon who got lost in the forest.

"According to this paper, it says they were playing in the deepest part of the forest…" Vex murmured as he read over the paper again.

I was hopping through the snow, trying my best not to get too cold. "Hrm… Hopefully they're easy to spot. I hate this snow!" I huffed.

Vex laughed and rolled his eyes before folding the rescue mission paper up and putting it into the bag he was carrying. "One day you'll be tall!" He teased me and ran on ahead. "LOOK AT MEEEEE! I CAN RUN FREELY THROUGH THE SNOW! WEEE!" He cheered.

I smiled some. It was nice to see him in a better mood than yesterday. It made me feel good as well. I let out a hearty laugh and trailed after him best I could in the snow. I came to a halt when I saw something not to far ahead of Vex. "VEX STOP!" I hissed through the snow and crouched down as best I could to hide.

Vex looked back in my direction and kept running. He shrugged and ran smack-dab into a Pokémon. He fell back and put a hand on his head, groaning some. "Oww!" He whined and sat down in the snow.

"You need to be more careful," A gentle voice told him. "You don't want to get lost in Luminous Fields, do you?"

Vex looked up to see a large Pokémon with cream-colored fur on his chest. Near his hooves were large white tufts of fur. His horns were larger than the average Sawsbuck and were white as snow. "You're a winter Sawsbuck, aren't you?!" He exclaimed with a gasp.

He nodded and looked around at the Pokémon that sat in the field. "I am. Please be more careful in this area. You are lucky you only ran into me and the Deerling," He told him gently. "Any other Sawsbuck might have challenged you." He let out a half-hearted chuckle and looked at the scared Deerling around him.

Vex followed his gaze and looked at the other Deerling and the other few Winter Sawsbuck that were grazing the field. "Wow. This is so cool!" He cheered.

I hopped ahead, still cautious of the Pokémon around me.

"Is this your friend?" Sawsbuck asked.

Vex nodded. "Yes! My name is Vex and this is Marcy. We're actually part of Cinccino's guild." He explained, moving his hands around to shape Cinccino.

I smiled shyly and shook the snow off my fur. "It's nice to meet you," I murmur. I wasn't exactly the greatest at meeting new Pokémon.

"As it is you," He smiled.

"Daddy! Daddy!" A Pokémon squealed. A young gray and yellow Deerling bounded up beside the huge Sawsbuck. His eyes were shining with happiness. "There's other Pokémon here? Please let me battle one of them! Please? Just this once?" He begged.

Sawsbuck looked at the young Pokémon and tilted his head some. "I'm not sure if that's the right thing to do," He murmured.

"Oh please! I know I can take the Eevee at least! If I was to go against the Riolu, who knows where that would end! Fighting versus Normal… He has the advantage," The Deerling looked to the ground and began to stomp at the snow.

I flattened my ears. -_-'He was calling me weak! He did have a point though. Fighting had an advantage over a normal type Pokémon. It would be nice to practice a little battling anyway. I haven't had much one-on-one battling training.

"Hrm…" Sawsbuck thought about it and sighed, "Fine. Just be careful." He told his son and backed away from the two. "That is, if Marcy accepts the battle?" His gaze fell on me.

I nodded. "That's fine. I need some training experience anyway!" I replied. I was a little unsure about it though.

"YES! I'll show you Victoria that I am a powerful Deerling!" The Deerling whispered to himself.

_Victoria? _Who was that? It must be another Deerling in the group. Perhaps one that teases him a lot? I shrugged the thought away and backed up in the snow. I began to think of what I could do and what kind of attacks I had. "All right. Let's get started!" I called across the field of snow.

The surrounding Deerling and few Sawsbuck stood off on the side and began to watch the two of us battle.

Deerling began to charge at me.

I rolled out-of-the-way and dodged his attack. As soon as I stood up, I lost my balance some and began to slip and slide in places I didn't want to. Something hard hit me in my side when I was distracted by the slip-and-slide ice..

Deerling had used tackle when I was distracted by regaining my mobility. I slid in the snow on my side before standing up and shaking it off. I glared at the rather powerful Deerling who began to run at me. He leaped up into the air at an impressive height and came crashing down toward me. I quickly rolled out-of-the-way and he landed with a loud huff of pain.

"Stupid Jump Kick!" He muttered to himself.

I stood up and opened my mouth; stars began to fly in the direction of Deerling. Swift had hit him quite hard and I grinned. "Yes!" I cheered and charged at the Pokémon. I quickly hit the Pokémon with my quick attack move.

"Argh!" He called as he was hit. He then slid in the snow and began to breathe heavily.

I, myself, was breathing heavily. This time, when I charged at him, he jumped out-of-the-way and dodged.

I blinked, not knowing where exactly he went. I looked around the snow but saw nothing. All of a sudden, something hit me hard on the top of my back and I crashed down into the snow.

"YES! DID YOU SEE THAT?! Energy ball worked!" Deerling cheered as he landed a few feet away from me.

I tried my best to stand back up but I felt too weak to move. I even fell back down into the snow a few times. Finally, after the third time of trying to stand back up, I did. My gaze fell on the gloating Deerling who was prancing around in the snow. I shook the flakes of snow that landed on me and focused on the Deerling. I began to swiftly run at him (quick attack) and right before he turned around, I jumped into the air. The next thing I knew, I landed on him and bit hard. (BITE!)

He yelped and began to buck and kick, trying to shake me loose. He ran in a circle and did a hard turn, causing me to lose my grip. I was flung back into the ground.

"That's enough!" Sawsbuck yelled loudly. "That was an impressive battle. Both of you! You both tried your best and did outstanding. Deerling, you will be a strong leader one day," He praised us.

I was laying on my back in the snow, enjoying the cold on my back and my legs. The snow was good for a few things!

Vex ran over to me and reached into his bag. "Marcy! You did great!" He complimented me and handed me a Oran berry. "But we need to get going! That Pokémon is still lost!"

I bit into the Oran Berry and felt better quickly. I smiled and finished the berry off, recovering my strength.

Deerling ran over to me and smiled. "That was the best battle I have ever had! You did great!" He cheered happily.

I let out a soft laugh and sat up straight in the snow. "It was a nice battle," I replied with a smile. "Though, now I'm sore!" I complained.

Sawsbuck approached us. "Did you say a Pokémon is lost?" He asked us.

Vex looked up at him and nodded. "Yes. A Plusle went missing." He explained to Sawsbuck.

"Plusle? Not too long ago a Plusle ran through here. We didn't know what he was doing, but he seemed very excited. I tried to stop him but it was no luck," He sighed and lowered his head and stared at the snow.

Vex listened to him and nodded, "Thanks for the help Sawsbuck! We must go find him now, come on Marcy!"

I frowned. On the move so soon?! I was enjoying the snow on my achy bones. I let out a dramatic sigh and stood up. "Off we gooooo, bye everyone! It was nice to meet you all!" I hopped after Vex who got a head start.

We ran through the snow-covered forest. I was very relieved to see that some parts of Luminous Forest weren't completely stacked with snow. It was nice to be able to just run straight through the snow sometimes without having to hop. I ran beside Vex who had his arms flailing out behind him. He came to a slow and began to look around. I slowed down beside him and sniffed the air. I caught a scent of a Pokémon but I wasn't sure what Pokémon it was. I tried to follow the scent. "I smell something," I whispered to Vex as I walked away from him.

Vex followed me and looked around the forest. "PLUSLE! WHERE ARE YOU?! PLUSLE, COME OUT, COME OUT WHEREVER YOU ARE!" He cupped his hands around his muzzle and yelled.

I continued to follow the scent, Vex following behind me. I was trying my best to keep up with the scent but it disappeared. I came to a stop when the scent was gone. I raised my head and looked at the fog that sat in front of us. "Whoa." I whispered. "Major weather change?"

Vex frowned and looked at me. "I don't like this. Let's be careful, okay? Stay close!" He walked ahead slowly.

I didn't like the fog one bit. In fact, it kind of worried me what kind of Pokémon might be lurking here. Dark Pokémon, mean Pokémon, scary Pokémon. It was possible for any kind of Pokémon to be there! What if they attacked us for no reason?! What if Vex and I got separate?! Anything could happen!

"Hello? Is anyone there? Please! Help me!" A voice called through the fog.

My ears perked up and I stared blindly through the mist. I had no idea where I was going but I tried my best to run in the direction of the voice. "Plusle?!" I called out.

Vex followed after me, keeping close to me.

"PLEASE! HELP ME!" It called again.

I ran toward it only to come to nothing. I looked around and tried to see through the fog but saw nothing. It was just too foggy! "Vex. We need to find Plusle!" I stated.

"I know! I know!" He sighed and called out loudly, "PLUSLE! CAN YOU HEAR US?!"

"HELP!" It called once more.

We finally found the direction the voice was coming from. We darted toward it and came to a very quick stop at a lake. My gaze scanned the lake and I saw a figure in the middle of the lake. It was on a huge boulder that propped out of the lake. "There!" I gasped to Vex.

Vex looked in the direction of the huge boulder. He then took a few steps back and jumped into the water. He began to swim across the lake to get to the middle of it.

I jumped in after him, getting drenched by the freezing cold water. By the time I had reached the boulder, Vex was already climbing it. I attempted to climb it but felt frostbitten by the water. I couldn't deal with water like this! Not during the winter! I climbed weakly onto the rock and then sat down. I began to shiver.

"Marcy. We found him! We found Plusle! Let's get him home!" Vex spoke, shaking me some.

I stared up at him and noticed the small red and yellow Pokémon who was holding Vex tightly, shivering. "That's wonderful," I coughed to him and stood up as best I could.

Vex frowned and asked, "Are you okay?"

I just nodded and dove back into the freezing cold water. NO I WASN'T OKAY. What kind of question was that?! I swam across the water and pulled myself onto shore. I lay there for a few minutes, the cold finally digging through my fur and skin and reaching my bones. I needed a way to warm up and this snow wasn't going to help.

"Stand up Marcy! You're not going to help anyone if you just lay there!" He told me and tried to push me up onto my paws.

I finally got up on my paws and began to make my way after the Riolu. He was running through the snow like nothing was wrong. How could he do it? The water was ice-cold and so was the ground! However, I tried my best to keep up with him. But I was too cold. I was shivering badly and I didn't know what was going to happen. My legs began to feel weak and my body felt like it was shutting down. I then collapsed into the snow and everything around me began to swirl. I could hardly hear the voice that was speaking to me.

"Marcy?! Marcy! Get up! Please!"

_Then Everything Went Blank._

_WHATTTT? CLIFF-HANGER?! NO WAYYYYYYYY _


	13. Is This The End?

Hi Guys! This chapter.. May break your heart... But read it and weep it. :D And this entire chapter is in third person due to the several different stories that all link together!

* * *

**Chapter 11**

_**Is this... The**_** End?**

* * *

Back in Cinccino's Guild, Gallade began to stir within the healer's room. His eyes began to open slowly and he was staring at the roof. All of a sudden, he sat up straight. As he did so, a sharp pain shot through him and he held his stomach. He looked down to realize he was bandaged around his stomach. His arms were also bandaged in different areas. "What… Happened?" He asked himself and then suddenly felt another sharp pain go through his head. Placing a hand on his forehead, he looked around the empty room. A frown appeared on his face when he finally recognized the area.

"You're awake!" A voice chirped.

"Marcy?!" He replied. Gallade turned his head slowly to see a large pink and white Pokémon sorting through some berries. Not seeing Marcy, he felt disappointed. He needed to find Marcy. What if she was in danger? "Erm… Yes, I am awake. Thank you." He stood up and looked around the room.

"Be careful now! If you are going out, please don't hurt yourself or strain yourself or get lost, or anything! BE SAFE!" The Blissey huffed, not even looking at him.

Gallade just looked at her, a little confused. She was just going to let him go?

"Though, I'd prefer you stay within the guild for a day or so. Those wounds you had been really, really bad. Please… Take it easy. Try not to get into another fight today, Gallade!" Blissey sighed and rolled her eyes. She couldn't help but let out a soft giggle. "Were you looking for Marcy?" She asked.

Gallade stayed quiet and stared at the ground. He didn't even want to be in the guild. He wanted to remain undetected. He was more of the Pokémon who liked to hide from the world and learn about everyone from a distance. However, now that he was in the guild, wouldn't the members get curious about his random presence? How did he even get to the guild? All he could remember was passing out. He doesn't remember anything that happened afterward. A soft sigh escaped the green and white Pokémon and he simply nodded to the Blissey.

A huge smile sat on her face as she pushed a berry to the side. "They went on a mission early this morning. Marcy actually came in to check on you! Wasn't that nice of her? She told me that Vex and she were going to some field. Something like Star Fields or Bright Fields or so. OH!" She instantly looked up and looked at Gallade. "Luminous Fields! That's it! Or they went somewhere else…" She put her fingers up to her mouth and looked up at the roof. Shrugging, she dropped her arms and went back to sorting her herbs.

He slowly nodded at the strange Blissey. He then turned away from her and murmured, "Thanks." Gallade then left the Healers' Room and went into the main room of the guild. However, before he entered he looked around the room to see who all was in the room. There weren't many Pokémon there. The ones who were in the room surely didn't pay any attention to him though. Quickly, Gallade slipped out of the room and up the stairs of the guild and out into the snow-covered forest.

* * *

"Marcy!" Vex yelled. The Riolu sat on his knees and tried to shake Marcy. He couldn't get her to wake up though. The smaller Pokémon was breathing slowly and was shivering at the same time. Her body seemed to get colder by the minute. Vex continuously tried to wake her up but had no luck. "Please Marcy, you need to get up!" He whispered again.

"Plusle," The small electric Pokémon whispered. He was scared and didn't know what to think of this entire situation. What was wrong with the Eevee? Was she just sleeping or was something actually wrong with her?

Vex shook his head. Tears began to form. What was he going to do?! He couldn't just leave her sitting there in the cold! Something worst may happen if he didn't act soon. The Riolu sat up straight and looked around. "HELP! Anyone?! Please! I need help!" He called out to the dense foggy forest surrounding him.

There was no answer. Just silence surrounding him. Snow began to fall slowly. Vex couldn't believe it. Marcy would be frozen before he could find any help. He should have not let her gone into the water. However, how could the water and cold only affect his poor friend? She even had fur! Maybe it was because of the practice battle she had with the Deerling not to long ago. Perhaps she was still weak from that and her wounds weren't completely healed. Or maybe she just wasn't used to the cold like Vex was. Who knew?

"Tsk, tsk. How could you let this happen?" A voice whispered to Vex.

Vex's head shot up and he looked around. He didn't see anything. A '_whoosh' _sounded past him and snow got kicked up. He turned his head to look toward whatever spoke to him. He could feel the Plusle on his back tense up with fear. Now the poor electric Pokémon was shaken with fear! He continued to turn around; trying to find whomever spoke to him and scolded him about Marcy. "I-I didn't mean to," He stuttered. "I didn't know this would happen!" The Riolu looked up at the Plusle who had huge, round eyes. He was scared.

"You didn't? Then why aren't you doing anything now?" The voice asked.

Vex fell silent and stared down at the barely moving Eevee. He frowned and shook his head.

"No answer? A shame. When she wakes up, she'll realize you nearly let her die," An evil chuckle sounded. A gasp, "Oh wait!" The evil chuckle became louder, "She won't!"

Vex looked ahead to see a huge dark figure floating. His eyes were a dark red (and evil) color. "Darkrai?" He whispered and stared. "W-what are you doing here? Can you help me?!" He asked.

Darkrai just stared at the smaller Pokémon. The laughter from him died out some and he shook his head. "You don't get it do you, Vex?" Darkrai puts his hands together and a crimson and black colored ball began to form in his hands. "I'm not your friend, nor am I hers. You see this snow? She caused it. She's not from this world, Vex. She's from the future. Or the past. Whichever, it's causing this world to freeze. She doesn't belong here. Nor do you!" He then fires the purple ball towards Marcy.

Vex's eyes grew wide with fear and he noticed the purple ball coming in their direction. He noticed it was going to his partner. With a no thought at all, Vex jumped in front of the black and crimson colored ball and it hit him. As soon as he was hit, he got thrown back some by the force of the ball and he landed several inches away in the snow. He groaned in pain and felt very, very sleepy. "T-traitor," He whispered before everything faded to black. Vex had just been affected by Dark Void.

Darkrai grinned in success and looked around the area. He floated over to the Eevee and Riolu. "What a waste of great power from such... a small Pokémon," He sighed and shook his head.

Things were quiet in Luminous Forest. It was a little too quiet for Gallade's comfort. Where could Marcy and Vex be? Was it possible they were back at the guild? No, they couldn't be. He would have most likely run into them. Or maybe he passed them and he didn't even notice? The fog was getting heavier and the snow was getting heavier and thicker as it furiously fell from the gray sky above his head. The winds were starting to pick up, blowing snow up into Gallade's face. He had to constantly cover his face with his arms to avoid having the snow get blown into this face. The snow has gotten a lot worst within the past few days.

He came to a stop and looked around. It was still quiet and he frowned when he noticed how much darker it was getting. If he didn't find Marcy and Vex soon, it might be too late to do anything about it. The green and white Pokémon shuffled through the snow and he soon stumbled upon a pack of Sawsbuck and Deerling. He noticed them running from the huge field that had no cover. Quickly, Gallade made his way over to the Sawsbuck who was watching his group run from the field. "Have you happened to stumble upon a little Riolu and Eevee?" He asked the Sawsbuck.

The winter Sawsbuck turned and looked at him. "I have. Why do you ask?"

"I need to know which way they went. This storm is getting pretty bad and I need to find them right away," Gallade's tone was completely serious. Why was he so worried about the two though? They were a team and they knew what they were doing. If this storm was going to get worst, they would go and find shelter, wouldn't they? His mind blew up with several questions.

The Sawsbuck looked away. He then bowed his head and pointed with his horns. "They went that way. I have yet to see them return though," He replied.

Thunder crackled above their heads. The Sawsbuck shook his head and turned away. "I must be leaving now. Good luck!"

Gallade nodded thanks to him before quickly running in the direction the Sawsbuck had pointed in. He tried his best not to trip in the snow. He occasionally jumped and landed with a 'thud' through the snow. He kicked up snow behind him as he raced through it. "Marcy! Vex!" He called out to the empty area surrounding him. The heavy falling snow was beginning to blur his vision and he had to slow down before he slipped and fell. Rain began to pour from the sky and thunder continued to crackle across the sky. It was getting darker by the minute and Gallade began to lose hope. How could he even find two little Pokémon in this weather? The storm was only going to get worst. Gallade tried his best to push through the strong winds that were causing him to go slower as well. He continuously jumped through the snow but now and then his leg gave out from under him. The Pokémon has not completely recovered from his fatal wounds. Jump after jump, he tried his best. He finally picked up his speed a bit and then tripped over something large. He fell forward on his face.

"What the?" Gallade looked back over his shoulder to see the passed out Riolu, Eevee, and Plusle. His eyes grew wide with fear and he scrambled over to them on his knees. Vex was a few inches away from Marcy and next to the little Plusle. Marcy was getting covered in snow and fear filled him. "Oh no, no, no!" He gasped. He scrambled to his feet and picked up the three Pokémon best he could. It was complicated to carry three Pokémon but he was lucky because they were all small Pokémon.

"What do you think you're doing, Gallade?" Darkrai's voice sounded.

"Getting away from you, Darkrai. What did you think you were doing?! These Pokémon have done nothing to you!" Gallade growled, trying to find the dark figure in the surrounding shadows. (Since its storming, it's dark so yeah. xD)

"Gallade, you don't seem to understand. That Eevee doesn't belong in our world!" Darkrai laughed.

"Neither do you!" He yelled through the sound of thunder. He was beginning to get covered in snow and rain. If he didn't get to shelter soon, his friends would surely freeze.

"That makes three of us then," Darkrai laughed.

Hearing the ruffles of leaves, Gallade turned to see a purple-crimson colored ball coming in his direction. Quickly, he closed his eyes and formed a barrier around him. PROTECT YO. "I didn't want to come to this world with the likes of your kind, Darkrai!" The Pokémon turned away from the shadow who finally decided to come out of hiding. Gallade ran. He ran as fast as he could with the weight of three Pokémon. He wasn't moving very fast, but any speed to get him away from Darkrai. YAY GALLADE!

The sleet was finally coming down harder and the thunder was only getting louder. The winds were still whipping around at the same speed. It was cold and Gallade needed to get to safety. Luckily, Darkrai decided not to follow the poor Pokémon. He made his way through the slippery ice-snow that was on the ground only to come across a small, old building that looked completely abandoned. From what he could see, it looked like a little hut or a very small house. (Similar to the old Chateau but a lot smaller. Again, it's like a hut. xD)

"Thank Arceus!" Gallade whispered and stumbled over to the little hut. The three Pokémon he was carrying seemed to get heavier by the moment. As he reached the door to the little hut, his eyes began to glow blue and the door quickly swung open. (Yes, he knows psychic. xD) He scrambled through the door and used his psychic to close the door behind him. The room was dark, but light enough to see where he was going. Seeing a fireplace and an old dusty rug in front of it, he gently sat the three Pokémon down beside one another. He then searched for a light switch but had no luck. Quickly, he looked around for a candle or two and some matches. (YES THEY HAVE MATCHES BECAUSE I SAY SO ). Finding a set, he grabs it and lights the candle. Looking around the room, he noticed a few more other candles sitting there with cobwebs on them. He lit those and sat them near the Pokémon he was hoping to save before it was too late. "Okay, think Gallade." He whispered and scanned the room for blankets or something. His gaze rested on a chest and he scrambled over to it. Opening the chest, he finds several nasty looking blankets. He shakes them off and makes his way back to the Pokémon. He began to set the few blankets that he had on the Pokémon. "This would be the best time to be a fire-type Pokémon," He whispered to himself and tried to think. He tried his best to warm up the other Pokémon and himself.

He rested his hand on all the Pokémon, trying to figure out what caused them to pass out. He realized that Riolu and Plusle weren't as cold as Marcy was. He figured that Marcy just got too cold. Looking at her limp body, he frowned as he noticed a few scratches on her ears. She must have had a battle before passing out. The other two… They were out cold. They weren't _cold_, they were just sleeping heavily. It must have been Darkrai, who was at the scene at that time. He frowned and looked around the room. They weren't just out, but he knew they were having terrible nightmares. "Dark Void… Induces sleep and causes you to have terrible nightmares," He whispered and shook his head. He would just have to wait it out and hope they stay warm in the small building.

* * *

Okay. Timeskip. La la la la. o:

Gallade was sitting and watching the Pokémon. He couldn't do much but hope they eventually wake up. He needed them to get up before Darkrai tried to pull off anything else. Plusle needed to get home, Marcy and Vex needed to wake up and get back to the guild.

Marcy began to stir and her ears flickered some. The small Pokémon's light brown eyes began to open. A soft groaning noise sounded from her followed by the sound of teeth chattering. She grabbed the blanket and pulled it on her more to tighten it. She was cold and she felt like she was going to pass out again. "Brr," She whispered quietly and scooted closer to the Pokémon she was surrounded by. (To share body warmth, duh. XD) Her gaze scanned the room and it fell on Gallade who was sitting in a chair, staring out the window into the forest. "G-gallade?" She whispered.

Gallade turned his head and blinked when he saw Marcy. He bowed his head some and a soft grin could barely be seen. "You're okay," He whispered in relief.

"Wh-where are w-w-we?" She asked, still shivering. She was scared and unsure what to think. How did she even get there in the first place?

Her gaze was fixed on the floor and something lingered in her gaze. What was it? Sadness? Confusion? If Gallade was truly the enemy, why was he saving her? Questions lingered in her head. She then looked to Vex and the little Plusle and jumped on her feet. "Vex? Plusle?!" However, she began to cough and she lowered herself back to the floor.

Seeing the way Marcy felt toward the two Pokémon made Gallade think a bit. Was she really the one from his world? Or was she just another Pokémon? He couldn't remember completely but it made him curious.

"I don't know," He replied quietly and looked back out the window. He wasn't one to talk much and when he did, it was something more serious than having to deal with little issues. Of course, he couldn't just ignore Marcy. She was special. But how and why did she mean so much to him? He hardly knew her!

_Could it be possible…?_ He thought to himself and just sighed quietly. _It can't be… It just can't._

Marcy fluffed out her fur as much as she could and stared at the candle sitting a few inches away from her. She was watching it dance side to side. She then glanced over at Gallade. Something about him was strange. Like, he looked actually innocent.

"Mmmm," Vex muttered and shivered.

Marcy looked at her shivering friend beside her. He was tossing side to side and he even looked kind of sweaty. It was as if he were having a nightmare or something. _Wait…. Can that mean? _Her eyes grew wide as she began to recall what Kirlia and Flicker had said when they stopped by the bank.

The Pokémon's voice echoed in her head, _"However, legend has it there's a Pokémon there who causes severe nightmares!_"

She shook her head and relaxed some. Kirlia said the Pokémon only caused nightmares there in Moonlight Town. However, was it possible they were that close to Moonlight Town? Or was he even there, around them? Her gaze trailed back to Gallade and she thought about it for a moment. Could _he_ cause nightmares? He was **just** a Gallade, wasn't he? _He doesn't even have the power to do such a thing!_

Vex continued to toss and turn. All of a sudden, his eyes shot open and he sat up straight. He was breathing hard, his eyes were full of fear and one could ever hear his heartbeat! He looked scared, like he had just seen the scariest thing a Pokémon could see. He took a very deep breath and tried to calm down some.

"Oh my Arceus," He whispered to himself and put his hand on his chest. "That was… _Terrible_," He whispered to himself and fell flat on his back. His gaze was now fixed on the roof as the terrible nightmare played over and over in his mind.

Marcy turned to face Vex and her eyes lit up with happiness. "VEX!" She cheered but ended up with a bad cough. "Arghh," She murmured but kept her smile.

"Marcy? You're okay!" Vex exclaimed and sat up fast, only to face her with a large smile. "I was so worried about you!"

She couldn't help but blush a bit. She avoided his gaze and replied with a soft giggle, "You were worried about me? You were asleep!"

He frowned and sat down, pulling the blanket tighter around himself. "I know. But still. You passed out and I didn't know what to do," He murmured and looked at the ground. He began to draw on the dusty wood floor that was a few centimeters away from the rug he was sitting on. He stretched out his legs and frowned.

Marcy shuffled her paws and shrugged. "But we're still okay," She replied to him with a soft smile. She was so glad that he was awake! Seeing him tossing and turning in his sleep made her curious and a little confused. Was it possible he was really having nightmares? He must have, especially with the way he woke up. It gave it away.

"Plusle is okay too," Vex said, looking down at the peacefully sleeping Pokémon.

"That's great!" Marcy replied and stood up, the blanket still sitting on top of her. She looked up at the Gallade who was still staring out the window. "Thank you for your help Gallade," She whispered. "I don't know what we would have done if you weren't there!"

Gallade had totally ignored Marcy.

She flattened her ears and turned to face Vex. "What happened?" She asked him, upset that Gallade ignored her.

Vex blinked and looked down at the rug. "I'm not sure. I think the cold water must have really, really gotten to you. And then I figured we could make it back to the guild before anything else happened… But _nooooo_, I was too stupid to realize what was really happening! I didn't know what to do." He looked very disappointed.

"You're not stupid," She tried to tell him but he ignored it. She then fell silent. All she remembered was being very, very cold when trying to save the little Plusle. The snow had made it worst and since she basically had to plow her way through the snow, it didn't help one bit. "Oh!" She bent down to nose her way into her bag, which was nearly frozen because of the snow and water, she began to look for something. When she found it, she grabbed it between her teeth and dragged it out. It was a little pink scarf. But it was completely frozen. "Aw… It's frozen," She mumbled and then sneezed quite loudly.

Vex chuckled when he heard her sneeze, "You sneeze funny," He tease.

"I DO NOT!" She shot back and began to cough again. The cough resulted in her slowly crouching to the ground. She tilted her head to the side to look away. "Okay, maybe I do," She mumbled.

"Are you okay?" Vex asked softly, placing a hand on her back sympathetically.

Marcy just curled up and nodded slowly, "Don't worry. I'll be fine." She forced a fake smile.

"Vex," Gallade finally spoke up.

Vex looked up from his partner and at Gallade, "What?"

"Tell me… What happened? How did you pass out?" He asked.

The Riolu blinked and looked down at the carpet beneath him. He thought hard about it and couldn't clearly remember. It was possible that he just passed out the same way Marcy did. Then again, he remembers hearing a Pokémon. Images flashed in his mind. He remembered seeing Darkrai. He was saying strange things to him. It was something about Marcy but what was it?

He shook his head and saw the image of a dark crimson-black colored ball flying in Marcy's direction. He remembered jumping in front of her to save her from whatever Darkrai was about to do. His eyes grew wide and he finally understood. Gallade _wasn't_ the bad guy. DARKRAI WAS!

"Well?" Gallade demanded.

"I… I don't get it," He whispered and backed away from Marcy, Gallade and the sleeping Plusle. "It was Darkrai. He did this to us," He gasped.

Marcy gave Vex an odd look and she tilted her head. "Darkrai? You mean the same Darkrai that _he_ attacked?" She suddenly felt a little offended that Vex would even _accuse_ Darkrai of doing this. "You have to be mistaken," She spoke softly.

He shook his head. "No! It was Darkrai! He was saying all these things. He was saying that… Ugh!" The Riolu put his hands to his head as he was suddenly struck with strange pain. He then blurted out the obvious, "You're not from this world, Marcy."

"I know that!" Marcy replied, a little aggravation hiding behind her voice. She stared at Vex and shook her head, "You're wrong. Darkrai wouldn't hurt us! We're his friends, Vex!"

Gallade stood up, shoving his chair that he was sitting in to the side. "Darkrai?" He echoed and shook his head. "That **must** have been it!" He was staring at the floor, moving his hands around. He then looked up and straight into Vex's eyes. "It was him, wasn't it?"

"NO! It can't be!" Marcy snapped. "Why would Darkrai even dare to attack us? We _saved _him from _HIM!_" She stared up at Gallade. She shook her head. "Gallade may have saved us but…" Marcy was completely stunned that Vex would even **accuse** Darkrai. The last time they saw Darkrai, Gallade had attacked him for no reason. "Don't you remember Vex? Darkrai said—"

Vex put his hands out in front of him and waved them side to side, cutting her off. "You don't get it, Marcy. I was awake. You were passed out. I saw everything. You didn't!"

"Do you? Or are you seriously trying to side with Gallade?" Marcy growled. She couldn't believe him and she continued to shake her head. "When we first joined the guild, I caught a glimpse on a piece of paper with _HIM_ on the front of it! It was drawn perfectly clear to match the description of Gallade! LOOK at him, Vex!" She stared up at Gallade and noticed the darker markings here and there on his skin. The red was a darker color that matched the description perfectly. "The tips of his arms look! They're a darker color! And so is the darker red color on his horn!" She pointed to the red horns. (Yes. The real color on Gallade is a darker. The tips of his arms, the pointy part, are a darker color than the rest of his arm. And the pointy part of his arm… It's darker.) "LOOK!" She pointed again at Gallade with her paw, staring over her fluffy scruff at the stubborn Riolu. She then groaned, realizing something, "No. You didn't see the paper, but I know what I saw and GALLADE IS A THIEF!"

Vex glared at Marcy and shook his head. "Are you seriously calling _me_ a liar?! You're the one who didn't tell me about your little black outs!" He accused her, pointing at her all wicked like.

Gallade was like O_O''.

"Hey guys?" Gallade coughed, looking between us.  
"NOT NOW!" Vex and Marcy growled.

"And what about you? I know you've lied about things! You don't exactly look like a truth teller! YOU'RE LIEING RIGHT NOW! I bet you lied about something that happened at The Spirit Tower too! I saw you with Absol!" Marcy's voice grew louder and she was very, very upset. Vex should not have falsely accused Darkrai for something he didn't do!

Vex groaned and threw his hands down by his sides, "What other secrets are _you_ hiding Marcy?!"

"I don't have any other secrets!" She bellowed to him, her eyes blazing with anger.

Vex turned away from her and crossed his arms. "Ooh woowww. I was with Absol one night. BIG DEAL. I was with him because I couldn't sleep. Oh and about that? I have kept a secret from you! You remember Banette and all the other Megas? Yeah. Get this, I HAVE A MEGA FORM AND ABSOL INVITED _ME_ TO TRAIN AT **THEIR** GUILD!" He shouted, turning back around and getting up all in her face.

Marcy looked stunned. In fact, she lifted a paw and put it to her chest as she let out a huge gasp. "You? Becoming a Mega?!" She couldn't help but laugh in his face. "YEAH RIGHT! You're not even evolved yet!"

"WELL NEITHER ARE YOU!" Vex snapped loudly, growing furious.

"THAT'S BECAUSE I HAVE LIKE, SEVEN FORMS TO CHOOSE FROM THANK YOU!" Marcy growled and turned her back to him. As she turned, she swapped him in the face with her tail. "Why not you just go and join the stupid Mega Guild then if its _sooo _better?"

Vex turned around and crossed his arms once more, sticking his muzzle up in the air and closing his eyes. "Maybe I will!"

"GOOD!"

"GOOD!"

_CHILDREN, AM I RIGHT?! LOL_

Gallade looked torn and he tried to speak to them both, "Heh. Come on guys, you don't really mean that…. Do you? You're friends!" His face - ^_^;

Neither of them spoke.

Marcy turned around and picked up her frozen bag and scarf. Keeping silent, she nudged the little Plusle awake. She couldn't believe Vex and now she couldn't believe that this little electric Pokémon slept through all this yelling! Seeing him waking up, she spoke quietly, "Time to go home."

Plusle yawned and stared up at her with sleepy eyes. He then slowly stood up, all wobbly. It was adorable, btw. "Yay," He whispered quietly and began to follow her.

Marcy kicked the door open and stepped out into the snow. The snow was somewhat slippery and cold on her paws, but she kept her balance. The rain had stopped and the clouds were beginning to clear. Little light filled Luminous Forest. Snow was once more falling gently from the sky. Marcy began to trudge through the snow, looking around.

The forest was beautiful at night and had a mysterious glow to it. No wonder it got its name, 'Luminous Forest.' The trees were somewhat giving off a glow, a greenish eerie glow. It was kind of neat, actually. (And yeah, when I say glow I mean glowing. o: We'll just say there's a legendary Pokémon there… Which one? I'm not sure. Guess we'll find out."

"Good riddance. I don't need him anyway," Marcy muttered to herself.

Vex huffed and shoved past Gallade. He still had his arms crossed and he began to walk toward Moonlight Town, ignoring everything that just happened. Why didn't Marcy believe him? "Whatever. I'll be fine on my own!"

Gallade stood there in the door way, torn between the fight that Marcy and Vex just had. They were more than just friends… They were close friends and now it's all gone. What was Gallade going to do now? He wasn't able to face Darkrai and the others by himself! Marcy wouldn't be able to take them on either. What was going to happen now? Team Comet was… No more.

* * *

Was this truly the end of Team Comet?


	14. Broken

**Chapter 12 **

_**Broken**_

* * *

Vex was headed in the direction of Moonlight Town, kicking the snow up here and there. He was ticked off at Marcy for not believing him. They were friends… So why couldn't she believe him? He's _never_ lied to her about anything before. He's always told the truth! He saved her from the beach and took her in as a guild member! Why couldn't she see that he was telling the truth?

_No matter. I'll just go form my own Mega Team and train with them!_ He huffed and crossed his arms as he walked through the snow. Vex looked around the forest that was getting darker and he remembered Darkrai's gleaming red eyes, staring at him and burning into him. Darkrai had nearly caused Marcy's death. Or so he thought. But he _jumped_ in front of her to save her! Too bad she couldn't see it for herself! A sigh escaped him as he looked around. Where was he even at? How could he get to Banette's Guild from here?

"VEX! STOP!" A voice called from behind him.

He didn't stop at all. He just kept walking, frustrated and angry at the world. He scooped up some icy-snow and packed it into a ball. Aiming at some random tree, he launched the snowball as hard as he could. Of course, it busted on impact. "Stupid snowball," He muttered. Vex just completely hated the world at the moment.

"VEX! You're not even going the right way!" The voice sighed, catching up to him. Gallade took a step in front of Vex, blocking his way to get to wherever he was going.

"Move out of my way," He muttered, sidestepping around the Pokémon.

"Vex…" Gallade groaned and shook his head. His eyes then began to glow blue and he suddenly stared hard at Vex. "If you won't listen," he mumbled.

Within a few seconds, Vex's feet were picked up off of the ground and he was now floating in the air. "HEY!" He gasped, flailing in the air as he tried to break free of the psychic move. "Put me down, put me down!"

Gallade shook his head. "Nope. Look, I may not be able to reunite you with Marcy… But, if you're really going to join Banette's guild, you're going in the opposite direction!" The green and white Pokémon tried to tell him.

However, Vex was still freaked out with the entire 'floating because Gallade was using psychic' thing. He was kicking around and punching the air at nothing. His eyes were wide with fear. Obviously, he wasn't a fan of heights or floating. Then again, he was a fighting Pokémon and psychic moves were super effective. "Please put me down!" He begged.

Gallade sighed and closed his eyes, letting Riolu fall down in the snow on his behind. "Please, come with me and I will lead you to the guild," He mumbled and turned in the opposite direction.

Vex landed with a thud. He was sitting on the ground and staring up at the green and white Pokémon walking away. Without saying anything, he stood up and followed him.

The two Pokémon stopped at the doors of Spirit Tower. It was only a day or two since he was first here. Will they think he's a strange Pokémon for coming back so soon? Things happened so quickly, it was kind of insane. One night Marcy and he were apologizing and saying they're always going to be a team and the next they're broken up. What will become of them?

Vex took a step toward the door and a loud voice sounded. "STOP," The voice growled.

Gallade glared at the bushes that surrounded Spirit Tower. "Zoroark, please let us in. It's Gallade with a friend," He murmured.

Out of the bushes came a large red and black Pokémon. The Pokémon had his arms crossed and he looked straight into at him. "Gallade? What are you doing here?" The furry Pokémon asked.

Vex stared up at him, amazed. He has never seen this Pokémon before. It was a strange looking and he didn't look very happy. Feeling a presence behind him, he turned only to see that he was looking at another Riolu. "HEY!" He jumped backwards, bumping into Gallade. He then leaned forward and watched as the other Riolu leaned forward. Vex then did a few other things, only to watch the Pokémon copy him.

"Will you_ stop_ that?!" The Pokémon snapped. A bright blue light appeared from the Riolu and he transformed into a very smaller version of what looked like the large Zoroark. The Zorua glared at Riolu and huffed. "EVERYONE does that!" She snapped and looked at Zoroark.

The Zoroark frowned and shook his head slightly. "Now, now Silver. Don't be rude," He wagged one of his fingers back and forth at her.

She growled and glared at him, "Well. Everyone seems to think that I'm a mirror or something. I hate it!" Silver muttered, sitting down and wrapping her tail around her. She gave Vex a cold stare.

Vex frowned and looked up at Gallade who just shook his head.

"We must speak to Banette, please," Gallade asked Zoroark.

The large, furry red and black Pokémon gave both Vex and Gallade a look before nodding some. "Hrm… Okay. You may go in," He told them.

Vex was the first to open the doors. Well, he tried to. He couldn't get them opened; it was as if they were locked on the other side or something. He leaned against the door, with all his weight, and tried to open it once more. "Stupid doors!" He groaned through clenched teeth. "Open!" All of a sudden the doors opened from the other side. As they opened Vex fell and rolled forward. He clashed into a Pokémon which caused him to stop. "Oww," He mumbled. Crawling away from the Pokémon he bumped into, he rubbed his head. His gaze rested on the Pokémon.

"What are you doing here? I thought you left the other day?" Houndoom asked. The Pokémon stood up and shook the dust off of him. "Will you be more careful?!"

Vex was leaning back on his arms as he gazed up at the large dark-type dog. "I didn't mean to!" He replied and shook his head. "I need to speak with Banette."

Houndoom looked at him curiously and nodded slowly. "Banette, eh?" He looked down at his paws and looked around the round room.

"Did I hear my name?" A voice called from above their heads.

Vex looked up to see the large purple and black Pokémon floating down slowly. She landed delicately and a few inches away from the Riolu. He took a few steps back and began to think. This was seriously about to happen. He was about to join Banette's guild. Was this the right thing?

_It has to be. I have a Mega Form!_ He thought to himself and stood up tall.

"Vex, what are you doing here? I thought you and Marcy left to go to back to Silvermist?" Banette spoke, tilting her head and examining the Pokémon. She even floated around him.

"I want to join your guild. I want to be a Mega."

Banette grinned and nodded. "Welcome to the guild, Vex."

I can't believe it! I was going back to Cinccino's guild without a partner! I was so worried. What would they think of me _now?!_ Vex and I were such great friends and we both ruined it! What if the guild thought low of me? Or _lower?_ What would Cinccino and Ampharos think? I took a deep breath and made my way past the SimiStore and Ludicolo's Storage. I reached the square of the town and for once, it was quiet. Most of the Pokémon that usually showed up in the square were quietly making their way around town. It was very peaceful. After the fight I had with Vex, I just wanted to sit down and relax. I wanted to clear my mind. I needed to do something to distract me and doing these missions wasn't going to help much.

A deep sigh escaped me. I had taken Plusle home and his parents and brother, Minun, were more than happy to see him. I was now on the path to the guild. When I reached the guild, I saw a Pokémon there. The Pokémon was constantly looking at the ground. Occasionally, she stepped forward but froze before she set foot on the gate. I frowned and watched her for a few seconds.

"I can't do it, Lightning! I just can't!" The small Pokémon whispered and shook her head. She glanced over her shoulder at a Pokémon who was sitting there, watching her.

"Yes you can," Lightning growled at her.

I stepped forward, approaching the electric Pokémon, Lightning, and the other Pokémon who was shaky. "Um," I whispered and gave them both an odd look.

"Who are you?" The electric Pokémon demanded, his eyes dark and daring.

I flattened my ears at how rude he was. Why would a Pokémon be so rude? I didn't even say anything but um! I was already upset with Vex and I didn't want to be greeted so rudely! "You don't have to be so rude about that!" I muttered, glaring at him.

"Oh shut up," The electric Pokémon rolled his eyes and turned to face the other Pokémon that was still nearing the gate. "Sage, what is wrong? I know you can step on that gate. Nothing will happen but a voice!" He sighed and shook his head.

"SHUT UP?!" I repeated, growling loudly. "Don't tell _me_ to shut up," I snapped.

The Shinx shook his head and just glared at me. He then took a few steps forward to stand beside his partner – Or whatever. "Look. Just… Take a step so we can speak to Cinccino, okay?" He muttered to her.

The green-leaf Pokémon, a Chikorita, looked at him with wide eyes. "Fine Lightning," She murmured and stepped forward.

I shook my head and watched them before heading into the guild. I made my way down both flight of stairs and heard Beartic's voice booming throughout the guild. Drilbur's voice sounded as well. I sighed and made my way through the main room of the guild. I guess it was time to talk to Cinccino. I wasn't really looking forward to it though. She was going to be as upset as I am. Should I even tell her yet or should I wait?

My gaze scanned the clearing of the guild room and I frowned. No one was in the room. It was empty! Where were all the other Pokémon? I sat in the middle of the room and looked around. It wasn't like the guild to just disappear. Perhaps they already left on the expedition? No. It wasn't time yet. The moon wasn't full. Or was it? I have not had much of a look at it recently. It's been cloudy for the past few nights anyway. I looked around the room and some memories began to flood back into my mind. The day Vex and I joined the guild. The first time we saw the board and the missions… The first time we met Cinccino. And even our first mission together.

"Stop remembering!" I hissed to myself and tried to shake the memories clear. I lifted my head and looked toward the dining room. The light was on and I could hear quiet chatter. My belly growled all of a sudden and I swiftly ran to the room to get some food.

"And then, we caught the thief! She was all like, 'I can't believe you're doing this! Let me go!'" A voice laughed.

I stopped before I entered the dining hall. I heard the guild cheer when the voice finished its story. I noticed that most of the guild members were listening to two Pokémon, two large Pokémon. My eyes grew wide and I felt fear run through my body. Those two Pokémon… They were Dusk and Coal… They were…. _Evolved._ My ears fell flat and my tail was lowered. They were evolved? How did they evolve and when did they evolve? I want to evolve!

Coal looked at me and grinned widely. "Marcy! Nice of you to finally join us! We were just telling our story about evolving and catching the thief." He winked at me and then jumped off of the bench he was sitting. He trailed over to me and whispered quietly, "You look shocked. Come, come… Have a seat and listen to this… story!"

I blinked and felt my entire body tense up. They _captured_ the thief? They _were_ the thieves! How did they capture them if _they_ were they thieves? Unless… They betrayed Mismagius. Why would they do that though? Mismagius was their _leader!_ I couldn't believe what was happening. "But… But… Ma-Maggie?!" I gasped.

A wicked grin showed on Coal's face and he walked past me, his head raised in the air. "A tragic," He whispered and rolled his eyes. He then took his seat right back beside Dusk who waved at me. A small smile showed on his face and he looked back at the crowd.

"Anyway, as I was saying…. We captured the thief but it was one of the fiercest battles! A little fire here, some steel moves there…. We took the thief _down!_" Dusk spoke, moving his arms as he did.

I tuned them out and stared at the plate of food sitting in front of me. "Oh this isn't good," I whispered and ate little food.

"What do you mean, this isn't good?" A voice sounded beside me.

I turned to see that I was seated beside Milotic. She was as pretty as ever but she looked very tired. "Um," I whispered and swallowed the little bite of food I took. "I'm talking about something else," I explained.

"Hrm… Where is Vex? I'm sure that little rascal is hungry! He's always hungry!" Milotic let out a soft chuckle and smiled at me. "You know what I mean?"

"Uh, sure, yeah. I don't know," I whispered. I didn't care where Vex was and I didn't want to talk about him. Instead, I avoided her question and took another bite of my food, closing my eyes. Why talk about the Pokémon who was abandoning his original guild? How did he expect to evolve anyway? He hardly did much battling in Cinccino's guild. How much battling was he going to do there?!

"You… Don't know?" Milotic asked sounding a little worried. She looked my direction with wide, dark eyes. "Is he hurt? Is he lost? Did something worst happen to him?" She asked repeatedly.

I felt my eye twitch some at the questions.

"Did you do something to him? Is he staying somewhere else? What happened, Marcy?!"

I growled and exploded, "I DON'T KNOW, OKAY?! ALL I KNOW IS HE LEFT TO GO JOIN BANETTE!"

Everyone fell silent and began to stare at me. I instantly flattened my ears in embarrassment. My face became flustered and I was totally embarrassed. I cannot believe I _just_ did that. I cannot believe I just yelled at a higher ranked guild member! Now the guild was going to for sure hate me!

"Left?" I heard Cinccino speak from the other side of the room. "He… _Left_?"

I looked around the room. Everyone was staring at me with confused looks. Some of the guild members even looked upset that I had gone off like that. Some of them even looked worried. I then looked to Cinccino who looked very saddened by the news I had just blurted out. "Erm, yes," I told her quietly. I avoided her gaze. She was disappointed in me, I knew it. I could just feel it.

Ampharos spoke up, "It's not like a guild member to just up and leave without saying anything." He raised his yellow paw to his chest and looked at Cinccino. He whispered something to her and she nodded constantly.

Cinccino stood up on the bench and shook her head. Jumping off, she began to leave the room. "Marcy, let's go." She ordered.

I sat on the bench for a few seconds before gulping. I was about to get yelled at, wasn't I? I then trailed out of the dining room and after Cinccino. My ears were still plastered to my head and I was still nervous – and pissed – at the same time.

"Marcy. Why did he leave?" Cinccino asked before we even reached her chamber.

I sighed and shrugged. "I don't know, but it's whatever," I muttered.

"Did something happen between you two?" She asked.

I shrugged again and rolled my eyes while she continued to walk in front of me. "I don't care anymore. He's off training with the other Megas. He wants to become a Mega Pokemon." I explained. I didn't go into detail about the argument and the entire Darkrai thing.

"A Mega, hrm?" Cinccino echoed as she opened the door that lead into her room/office area. She walked into the room and shut the door behind us. Then, she took her seat at her desk and motioned me to sit down. "That's wonderful! Spirit Tower has not had much contact with Riolu's' or Lucario's. I think this might be a great opportunity for him and a great benefit to the guild!" She smiled widely and looked out the large window behind her desk.

I glanced at her and sat down in the chair on the other side of her desk.

"It's been almost over six moons (months) since a Riolu had shown up to the guild. It's rather strange, too," Cinccino explained and turned back around. A soft sigh escaped her as she placed her hands together and looked at me. "You should be happy for your friend. He's trained hard lately in the guild and has done a lot to help us out – even before he joined the guild. He was like the guilds…" She paused for a moment to think of a word, "…Secret Pokémon who helped before anyone else. However, he never had the guts to join us."

I nodded and continued to listen to her. I didn't have much to say, nor did I really care at the moment.

"Finally, when you stepped into the picture and showed up into the Pokémon world, he changed. He was courageous and could do things that he never could," A soft giggle escaped the Cinccino as she smiled widely. "You had really changed him, Marcy."

"Yeah, I realized that." I muttered, looking away.

"But," She let out a soft sigh and stared down at her hands. "I have sad news for you, Marcy."

My head jolted up and I stared at her. Sad news? Oh no, this wasn't good.

"In order to be a member of the guild, you must have a team. You can't go on your own," She whispered and her eyes closed.

I stared at her and I could feel the tears beginning to form. I closed my eyes tight and clenched my teeth. I couldn't believe that! You had to have a team to be a part of the guild?! No one ever told me that! What was I going to do? I was terrified. I needed the guild. They had the answers for everything.

"I apologize, Marcy. But unless you can find a new partner, you can't be a part of the guild," Cinccino whispered and frowned at me. "I will give you until the night of the full Moon – the day we leave for the expedition. Until then, you may stay here or find another place to stay. But, I highly advise you to find something else to do in the meantime. Perhaps go around town asking about your human self and if anyone knew anything about it. Perhaps visit the library or go back to Elder Stoutland. You won't be able to do too much with missions." She trailed off and turned around to stare out the window.

I was basically just kicked out of the guild. I couldn't believe this. I was going to be kicked out of the guild and I was still a human trapped in a Pokémon's body! I needed the answers as to of why I was here in this world. "But Cinccino… I need the answers – I need the answers to why I'm an Eevee and not a human!"

"I cannot help you with that. I already told you I knew nothing of it. Please leave my chamber," Cinccino dismissed me with a wave of her hand.

I began to sniffle and the tears began to stain my face. I jumped out of the chair and the door opened behind me. Ampharos walked in and I ran out, straight to my assigned room. I lay down in my nest and began to cry quietly.

"This isn't happening! It can't happen. I—I wouldn't know what to do without the guild," I cried to the darkness surrounding me. I was going to be kicked out of the guild just because _Vex_ left! This was his entire fault that this was going to happen! He could have at least told me what would happen if one of us left. I was going to be kicked out into the open – into the cold! I was going to be left in the snow alone to die because I was a freaking Eevee! I am a Pokémon now! I wish I was back at home, not having to deal with any of this mess! Why did I have to be a part of this in the first place? Why couldn't this Eevee be someone else?

"Marcy?" A voice whispered quietly.

I looked up but my tears blinded me. The figure I saw in the narrow tunnel to the room was blurry. "Go away!" I cried to the figure and buried my head back into my paws. Not only did I embarrass myself in front of the entire guild, but now this Pokémon was seeing me cry.

"Hey… Calm down," The voice sighed.

"Leave me alone!" I whimpered.

"Well. I was going to offer you something, but I guess not."  
I wiped away the tears with my paws and looked back over my shoulder at the figure. It was Flare. I gasped and turned away from him. He was going to see me at my worst.

"At least you looked," He rolled his eyes and sat beside me.

"What do you want, Flare?" I muttered into my furry chest.

"I just came to check on you. Sorry, I have nothing to offer. Heh," He let out a soft chuckle and poked my shoulder. "Get up, you look like a mess. Stop overreacting about things!"

He wouldn't understand! He wasn't about to get kicked out of the guild this upcoming full moon! I didn't even want to deal with him or any other guild member. No one could cheer me up nor change my mind with anything.

"Marcy! Marcy! Marcccccy!" Litwick cheered as she entered the room. She stopped in front of me and did a little twirl. "Pleaseee, cheer up! What happened? Are you going to be okay? Do I need to kick some butt?!" She began to punch the air with her little wick arms.

I actually smiled a little at the way Litwick tried to punch the air. However, it didn't stop the crying. I just turned my head the other way and avoided their gazes. At least they were trying to cheer me up. My mood wasn't going to change very much though. I was still very upset with Vex and now I was saddened by Cinccino's message to me. I sniffled as I quietly spoke, "Unless I can find a new partner, I have to leave the guild."

Litwick floated to the floor and landed in front of me. She stared at me with her one eye and I could see the sadness that sat on her face. "Leave?" She whispered quietly.

I nodded and raised my head some. "Vex is gone. He's training with the Mega Pokémon for good," I whispered. "I don't know what to do."

Growlithe flattened one of his ears and tilted his head. "I've never heard that rule before," He commented. "It does make sense though. There's no 'I' in team!"

Litwick shot him an angry glare and growled, "THAT'S NOT HELPING!"

Growlithe grinned like ^-^' and backed up some. "Don't mind meee. I'm just a Growlithe trying to help!"

Litwick's cheeks poofed out and she put her hands on her hips. She then looked back down at me and I could hear the sympathy in the young Pokémon's voice. "Don't worry, Marcy. I'm sure you'll find a new partner soon! You're so incredibly sweet, and fun, and funny, and cute! I mean, look at you! You're so pretty!" Her purple flame grew a little bigger as she complimented me. "You're strong and fast and you're totes different!"

I felt my cheeks fluster with embarrassment. I had now stopped crying and I let out a little giggle. "Thank you, Litwick. But it's not that easy to just go up to someone and ask if they want to form a team… Vex found me and we had a little battle with some Pokémon," I explained to them. "Then he asked me to form a team." Memories flooded into my mind when I began to remember the first day Vex and I met. He was so cheery and positive! When we battled Dusk and Coal, he was a brave Pokémon. Or at least, he tried to be brave.

"Well," Flare spoke up and he smiled softly at me. "You'll find a new partner fast. Until then, you can do a little training with us! Team Blaze!"

I looked up at Flare. He was being so generous and so was Litwick. I smiled some and nodded, "Thank you very much. Both of you." I sat up and wrapped my fluffy tail around my paws. They were just going to take me in like that? I knew they were both very, very busy and had a bunch to do. What if I was just going to slow them down? I could use a little more training though. I needed to get ready for the expedition, if I was even going to get in on that. If I didn't find a new team member, I won't be able to go…

"Our pleasure!" They both replied to me.

* * *

Will Marcy ever find a new Team? Will Vex really become a Mega?

What should happen next? Have any preferences? Let me know. c:


	15. Storming

Blah... Forgive me on this chapter. I was a little.. Tired. x_x And I didn't get it nicely done... So forgive me.

* * *

**Chapter 13**

_**Storming**_

* * *

**_That Same Night…_**(As Chapter 12 with Eevee and what not)

"So Vex and Marcy just broke up over one little argument?" A dark purple and yellow figure spoke on the balcony of Spirit Tower. She looked very concerned and worried. _I can't believe it._ She thought to herself and delicately sat on the railing of the porch. She crossed her little legs and stared at her folded hands.

"Yes, sadly they did," Gallade sighed, leaning against the doorway. He was staring at the clear, black sky above his head.

"That's not… A good thing, Gallade. Did you try to stop their arguing?" Banette asked with a sigh.

He closed his eyes and slowly lowered his head. "I tired," He murmured sadly. "However, I didn't get a word in. They were arguing too much. " He wouldn't have known what to say to them anyway. There was no way he could have balanced out their relationship and his busy tasks he was already slacking on! (GIRATINA) He was so overwhelmed with different tasks that he had to complete. He felt drawn to the Eevee back in Cinccino's guild for little reasons, and he felt like he could help her. But, he wasn't going to be able to help her! He felt as if he knew her from somewhere. But with so much going on, he can hardly speak with her. Now that Vex and she are no longer a team, what else could he do? Now, the thing he needed to worry about was Giratina's plans. With the three of the most powerful Pokémon on the loose and planning to destroy the world, it was complicated to always keep watch on Marcy and Vex. It was hard to keep up with anything that was going on in the world.

Banette just sighed again. She stood up on the edge of the railing. "Forgive me," She mumbled. "Gallade, I apologize that Vex and Marcy are broken up… But that doesn't mean you can start relaxing and slacking on your other jobs." She frowned and looked to the ground.

Gallade tried to change the subject some. "Anyway, now that Vex is here with you, I want you or Absol or Houndoom, or someone, to give him the hardest training he has ever received," He demanded Banette. He didn't want to talk about the breakup of Vex and Marcy. In fact, he had other tasks he needed to focus on. Like how to stop Giratina and the others. He needed both guilds help for that. However, they're both having a hard time accepting the fact about what's going on. (Yes Gallade has spoken to both Cinccino and Banette about Giratina and them about all that. You just don't know… Until now. :D And they both turned him down. :o)

Banette looked at him, somewhat curious. "What for?" She asked.

He shrugged. "That Riolu isn't the strongest Pokémon out there and he can only do so much damage, Banette. He needs proper training if he wants to become a Mega. Cinccino's guild isn't that strict on beginners." He explained. "He needs to be prepared for what might happen in the future.

"How do you know this?" She asked, crossing her arms and staring coldly at him.

"I… Just have this feeling he needs to proper training," Replied Gallade, taking a few steps forward. He knew exactly why he was having Banette's guild train that poor excuse for a Riolu, but will not mention anything. He was a terrible battler, Vex is. Well, not too terrible but he isn't the best either. "I mean, I would try to train him myself but I'm busy with my own goals." He murmured and looked over Moonlight Town. It was a peaceful town.

Banette cupped her chin and looked up to the sky. She then shrugged and nodded. "Fine, Gallade. I will get some of the apprentices to train with him. He won't be going on too many missions because he is a loner in the guild. He has no team unless he decides to join someone or he finds someone…"

Gallade dipped his head and grinned slightly. "Well. That's wonderful. Don't be afraid to make it complicated for him." Gallade then turned away from the Banette and pushed the doors open and disappeared on the other side.

* * *

The sun rolled into a small room with one, little and lonely feather bedding. A small blue and black Pokémon was sleeping in that feathery bedding only to begin stirring as the light rested on his eyes. His eyes began to open slowly and he let out a huge yawn. He lied in his bed for a bit longer, enjoying the warmth of the sun. It felt so nice to feel the sun after it had been so cold for the past few days. The snow didn't help much with the cold either!

_KNOCK KNOCK._

Vex rolled over, groaning something that wasn't even clear.

_KNOCK KNOCK – CLICK. _The door opened and a large Pokémon appeared in the doorway.

"Vex, it is time to start training," The voice spoke.

Vex rolled back over and let out another huge yawn. Slowly, he sat up and looked to the doorway, sleepily. He rubbed his eyes and then stretched. "Huh? Training?" He murmured sleepily. His eyes grew wide when he gazed at the Pokémon who was speaking. Suddenly, he jumped on his feet and kind of freaked out. "ACK! Where am I?! Who are you?!" He looked around the room and then realized where he was. "Oh wait… Haha," He placed a hand behind his head and grinned widely with embarrassment. "Err. Hello Gallade."

Gallade gave him a look before motioning him through the door. "Let's go. Some of the other Pokémon are waiting for you to train with them," He explained. "Mostly apprentices for now." He began to walk down the stairs that lead to the main room of Spirit Tower.

Vex got up and dusted the feathers from him. He then ran after Gallade. "Training? Like, pew-pew training?!" He punched the air as if he was punching an opponent.

Gallade raised an eyebrow at him and nodded slowly. "Yeah… Like pew-pew," He replied slowly. It was nice to see how much enthusiasm the young Pokémon had. It kind of reminded him of his own training when he was younger and not even evolved yet. He smiled lightly.

The two Pokémon reached the main floor of the Spirit Tower. Already, it was busy with several different Pokémon. There were Mega Evolved Pokémon here and there and non-Megas. Vex felt relieved to see that he wasn't the only Pokémon who hadn't evolved yet. There were Lairon's, Scyther's, and even some younger Pokémon like Abra's! A smile sat on Vex's face and he looked around the room. It was so busy in the mornings! Pokémon were looking over the missions' board and some were buying snacks from the guilds' cook (A Toxicroak.) It looked much more organized than Cinccino's guild.

_No! We're not going to think of that guild!_ He thought to himself. _…Or Marcy._ He kind of missed her. However, he was still pissed off at her for not believing him. He shook his head to clear his mind.

"Good morning, Gallade. Vex." Absol greeted both Pokémon, followed by Houndoom.

Vex looked up at the two Pokémon and bowed his head in greeting. "Hello!" He spoke and smiled up at them. "I'm so ready to start my pew-pew fighting!" He punched the air with his fist, once more.

Houndoom gave him an odd look. "You think you're tough, little guy?" He teased Vex.

Vex gave a competitive grin and nodded. "Yeah!" He exclaimed, punching the air upwards.

Houndoom stepped back and cowered, "Ooh! I'm so scared. Don't hurt meeee!" He then returned to his normal stance and laughed. "Yeah. Right." He shook his head and looked at Absol. "I will go and gather the others who are training today," He told him.

Absol nodded. "Please do. As for us, we will head to the battle field." He turned and glanced over his shoulder at Vex and Gallade. "Let us go," He spoke to them.

Gallade nodded and gave Vex a little push forward toward Absol.

Vex blinked and looked at Gallade. He then trailed after Absol out of Spirit Tower. Once they got out of Spirit Tower, Vex began to look at the scenery. There was a main path through town that was cleared of snow. The snow on the sides of the path was still kind of high though. However, it wasn't as bad as it has been in the past few days. For once, the snow has begun to melt. It was a relief to see the snow was finally beginning to melt. Though, the slush on the ground didn't feel good on Vex's feet. At least he wasn't going through the snow though.

Absol didn't lead Vex completely into town. Instead, he brought Vex to the right side of Spirit Tower. They followed the path that lead to the battle field. As they got there, Vex's eyes grew huge. There were two opposite ends with benches and such on the sides of the field. There were also trees and bushes going around the field (on the other side of the benches and such) with certain berries growing in them. The battle field was completely dirt with several rocks on the field. Sunshine lit up the field, making it glow a bright brown color. It was a nice little battle field. Surprisingly, there was no snow on the battle field or on the benches surrounding it. There was snow on the bushes and trees though. Vex was excited. This was the beginning of real battle training.

"This is battle field one. This is where most of the guilds apprentices do their first battles. There is another, more complex battle field on the other side of Spirit Tower for the older Pokémon," Absol spoke up. He crossed over the battle field and sat down on a flat rock, overlooking the battle field. "Stand near the benches," He ordered Vex.

Vex did as he was told. He stood next to a bench and listened to the sounds surrounding him. He then could hear the soft murmur of Pokémon coming in their direction. His head raised and he watched as few Pokémon came to the battle field, led by Houndoom.

Houndoom walked across the field and stood beside Absol. "Everyone just find a seat or place to stand. And then listen up!" He called across the field.

The Pokémon stood in a line, ready to battle. Vex was excited to see how many Pokémon there were. However, he was a little nervous at how long they have been battling for. Absol did say for beginners, right? What if he totally embarrasses himself?

"Pokémon of Spirit Tower," Houndoom started up again, his gaze going from one Pokémon to another. "Today we are going to have a little competition. Winner of the battles will have the honor to battle either Absol or myself. The first few battles will be decided by Absol and I. We will start with…" He trailed off and eyed the entire group before grinning some, "Combustion versus Haunter!"

Two Pokémon, a fire Pokémon and a ghost Pokémon stepped forward and took their places on the opposite sides of the fields.

"I expect each and every one of you to try your best and learn from these battles. When I say the battle is done, the battle is done," Houndoom howled to everyone. He then raised his head and spit fire out, "BEGIN!"

Vex was quivering with happiness. He was excited to learn from other Pokémon and take mental notes. Maybe he'll be able to see a mega evolution happen today! Or maybe not. He didn't get his hopes up too high. He just wanted to see some action.

After the starting battles were over, it was time for Vex to have his battle with a Pokémon he's never made contact with before. It was a Gible. Vex was on one side of the battle field and the dragon Pokémon was on the other side. They were both itching for a battle. One could see the anticipation they both showed on the battle field. Absol and Houndoom were still sitting in their spots and Banette had joined them. However, she decided to stay away from the group and watch from a distance.

"Let us begin the last battle of the first round," Houndoom howled. He then lifted his muzzle to the sky and let out a huge fiery flame which meant the battle had begun.

Gible let out a roar and began to run at Vex, using tackle. He wasn't the swiftest Pokémon, Gible wasn't. However, Vex has never had a major battle.

Instead of dodging the attack, Vex ran swiftly toward the Gible using quick attack. Both of the Pokémon rammed into each other, quite hard. They both slid back on impact. When Gible was on the other side of the field, he opened his mouth and fired a red-orange fireball at Vex.

Vex didn't realize the dragon rage was coming toward him until the last moment. He had just recovered but was suddenly thrown back against a rock by the powerful Dragon Rage move. He grunted in pain when he hit the rock. Slowly, he began to recuperate. He then noticed Gible firing yet another Dragon Rage toward him. This time, the Riolu used quick attack and dodged the move. The dragon rage hit the rock and caused it to breakdown. Glancing back at the now-destroyed rock, Vex began to get a little worried. What if Gible was stronger than him? He shook the thought away and glared at the Gible He wasn't going to get beaten by a little Pokémon. Not in front of all these other Pokémon!

Using quick attack, he ran toward his opponent who was firing numerous charges of Dragon Rage. He was dodging the attacks, using quick attack. As he reached Gible, he jumped up and brought his palm back. His right palm began to glow a bright color. Suddenly, he hit Gible with a Force Palm, which caused the Pokémon to slide back. A bright grin appeared on Vex's face and he stood there, breathing heavily. He waited to see what the Gible would do next.

Gible stood up and put his hand on his head. He shook away the pain and growled in anger at the Pokémon who attacked him. "No more going easy!" He huffed.

"You were going easy?" Vex taunted and watched his movements.

Gible glared at the Pokémon and began to use Rock Tomb. Since Eternal-Eevee isn't sure how Gible summons the rocks because I look on Bulbapedia for moves and how they're used, Gible just fired the Rock Tomb at Vex.

Vex stared at the rocks in amazement and got distracted.

"LOOK OUT VEX!" A Pokémon called form the audience.

Vex let out a little yelp and his palm began to glow again. As the rocks neared him faster and faster, Vex tried to counter the moves by using Force Palm. He destroyed only a few of the rocks but didn't have the energy to destroy them all. In the end, he was trapped under a few rocks. He couldn't move and began to struggle to get out from under the rocks. He continued to wiggle to get out but it was no use. He was just going to waste more energy.

Gible, once more, used Dragon Rage and fired it at Vex who was stuck in the rock tomb. He braced himself for the move. The Dragon Rage busted on impact as it hit Vex and the rocks.

The fighting Pokémon was flung back with the rocks and he groaned when he hit the ground hard. He glared up at Gible. Both Pokémon were breathing heavily but neither of them was going to give up. Vex tried to think of something that would definitely surprise Gible and the other Pokémon. He blinked when he remembered something. Vex stood up and stared at his opponent. Suddenly, he was surrounded by a bright blue color. He grinned widely at Gible, "Surprise!" He recalled the Dragon Rage move and aimed it at Gible. He put his wrist together and had his palms face Gible, and the bright orange sphere was fired directly at the Dragon Pokémon.

Gible was obviously shocked that Vex knew the move, _copycat_, and stared in disbelief. The super-effective move hit Gible quite badly and he was flung backwards. He landed near the edge of the battle field.

"That's enough!" Houndoom called from the referee spot. He jumped to the middle of the battle field and looked at both Pokémon. Gible was down and out and Vex was barely standing. "The winner is Vex." He looked toward the blue and black Pokémon who was breathing heavily.

"Me? I'm the winner?" Vex whispered and jumped, cheering. When he landed, he fell down on his hands and knees. "Woo," He cheered quietly to himself. During that battle, he took a lot of pain and was now very injured.

Houndoom nudged the Pokémon and grinned, "Great battle kid. Way to use your Copycat to an advantage," He complimented Vex.

Vex smiled up at Houndoom and limped off the battle field. He was pretty cut up and little blood flowed from him. (YES Pokémon BLEED IN THIS STORY. GET OVER IT. XD) He plopped himself down on the ground and laid there for a few minutes, staring at the sky and trying to catch his breath. A few Pokémon towered over him and looked down at him.

"That was a great battle Vex! Great Job!" A small Pokémon complimented him.

"Yeah! That was impressive!" Another Pokémon cheered.

He smiled at the Pokémon and murmured a, "Thanks." Then, he sat up and looked around the field. His gaze fell on the Gible who was limping toward them. "Great battle, Gible!" He told him. "You're dragon rages were incredible!" He complimented. "And that rock tomb… That was impressive!"

Gible glared at him and walked by. He didn't say anything, only made a noise, "Tch." The blue Pokémon then made his way back to Spirit Tower.

"That concludes this morning's battles. After lunch, we will return and the winners will battle," Absol called out to the Pokémon.

The other Pokémon cheered happily when Absol said the word, 'lunch.' However, Vex wasn't very hungry. He wanted to continue training. He nearly got his butt handed to him in that last battle! The Pokémon wasn't exactly sure who he was going to battle next. In fact, he didn't care who he battled next. He just wanted to continue the battling. He hasn't had serious training like that for some time. It was a rush to battle! The memory of pain from battles was all of a sudden remembered.

As the other Pokémon departed, Riolu was left there to relax for a bit. He went around the bushes that were covered in snow and began to pick the few berries that were left on them. After gathering a few, he began to eat some. It was nice to have fresh berries after an intense battle. His gaze scanned the clearing and he noticed Banette floating down to him.

"Ahh, little Vex!" She smiled happily. "That was a great battle. The way you moved and the way you attacked, it was very impressive for a Pokémon as yourself!"

Vex smiled up at her and tilted his head some, "Thanks Banette! It felt great to have a real battle. I never got a real battle like that back in Cinccino's guild!"

Banette let out a soft chuckle and she sat down beside him. "Is that so? I bet this is a big change for you, huh?" She asked.

He nodded and offered her a berry. "It's a big change. Painful, but hey… I'll get through, right?!"

"Thank you," She took the berry from him and took a bite. A bright-colored sphere formed around her and she was suddenly transformed into her normal Banette form. "Ahh. Refreshing!" She cheered as she quickly finished the berry. A smile showed on her face as she looked back at Vex."I know what you mean. When I started my training here, I was sure I wasn't going to win any battles. In fact, my mentor thought I was one of the weaker Pokémon. BUT LOOK AT ME NOW!" She floated into the air and did a twirl in her normal Banette form. "I'm the leader of this guild," She laughed.

Vex let out a soft chuckle and nodded.

"BANETTE!" A Pokémon breathed heavily. "It's an emergency! It's about Lugia! Something has happened to him!" Out of the bushes came a large white and green furry creature. His eyes were wide and he looked very worried.

"Lugia?!" Gasped Banette and she instantly turned into her mega form. Her eyes grew wide. "I thought Lugia was Cinccino's job to watch over him!" Banette gasped, putting her hands up to her mouth.

The Abomasnow shook his head and he lowered his head. "They don't know what's wrong with him. She had Team Skyfall come to our guild and tell us that Lugia was in danger. We need to go _NOW!_" He was still breathing heavily.

Banette nodded slowly and frowned, "Got it. Go round-up Aerodactyl, Garchomp, Gyrados and a few other Megas. None of the apprentices. They must stay back in the guild!" She ordered.

Vex watched them, looking very confused. He has heard of Lugia but didn't exactly know who he was or what he was. After hearing about someone being injured, Vex really wanted to go with the other Megas. It would be quite intriguing to see a Lugia. "Banette please let me go with you! PLEASE!" He begged her.

"Vex… I don't know. This is a very dangerous mission," She murmured, glancing back at Abomasnow who was already heading back to the Spirit Tower.

"I'll stay out of trouble! Please let me go!" He begged her, staring up at her with wide eyes. He really wanted to go and help out the best he could. He wanted to learn more about Lugia and what was wrong with him. Maybe he could even help find out the problem!

Absol walked up beside Banette and he nodded. "Let him go," He told her with a soft sigh. "He'll just follow us either way."

Banette stayed silent for a few seconds and then she sighed. She thought about it. Absol had a point, Vex would follow them somehow. "Fine. Absol, you're in charge of him though. Go find one of the flying Megas to take him there." She ordered him.

"Let's go, Kid," Absol leaped away and Vex followed him best he could.

Vex was still feeling weak but the few berries had helped him. His eyes glimmered with anticipation to find out what happened. Not only that, but he would be able to _FLY! _HE WAS ABOUT TO FLY! WOO! He was a little excited for this mission or whatever it was and he couldn't stop thinking about it.

Absol stopped in front of Spirit Tower and gazed at the sky. He noticed an Aerodactyl about to take flight with a large fire Pokémon. "KENNA, AERODACTYL! Come here!" He howled to the two Pokémon.

The two Pokémon exchanged glances before landing in front of Absol.

"I need one of you to take this Riolu with you. Just do and ask questions later," The dark Pokémon commanded the two. He was giving them this very serious stare. He was standing tall and looking straight into their eyes. They couldn't say no to him.

Kenna, the Charizard (Mega Charizard Y), gave Vex an awkward glance. "Are you sure, Absol?" She murmured. "He's still so… Young."

Aerodactyl nodded in agreement. "Kenna is correct, Absol. Whatever is happening with Lugia shouldn't involve a young Pokémon."

Absol growled deeply and his fur began to fluff up some. He was obviously aggravated. "Did you not hear me? Take this Riolu with you _NOW!_ Banette's orders!" He snapped.

The two of them sighed and Kenna let out a soft sigh. "Climb aboard, young one, and hold on tight. This ride might get too bumpy for you," She told him with a soft smile.

Vex could see right through that smile. Kenna was not that excited to take a young Pokémon to such a dangerous thing. The Riolu knew he was young and he wouldn't be much help, but he would be able to experience something no one else has. He climbed on the back of the Charizard and held on tight. A sudden blast of cold air, and they were now soaring through the air. Vex enjoyed every minute of the flight. He didn't pay attention to what was in front of him; instead he paid attention to what was going on in Moonlight Town. He could see Pokémon looking up at them and then waving. They had no idea something was going on. From the sky, Vex could see the ocean that surrounded the land. He could see Lake Blue from the sky and even where Luminous Forest was! He could see the mountains that he and Marcy climbed to get to Moonlight Town. All of it was so amazing. He looked back behind him at Moonlight Town, which was surrounded by mountains. There were only two paths that lead into the town too. The path most Pokémon go through and a path that lead east of the town. They were narrow paths too.

They flew through the sky, fast and they were coming up on the beach where Marcy and Vex first met. Kenna and Aerodactyl landed softly, kicking up some sand as they did so. Vex climbed from Kenna and thanked her before turning to see what all Pokémon were there. Banette was already there and she was talking with Guild Leader, Cinccino. Ampharos of her guild was there as well, communicating with Banette and Cinccino. The leader of Team Aqua, Swampert, was talking with them as well. The rest of his team was nowhere to be seen. There was also the leader of Team Skyfall, a flying type team only. Their leader was a very large and buff male Swellow. He had a bright blue band wrapped around one of his legs. The five of them were talking quietly, discussing something. Banette took flight to the sky once more and looked at her Mega Pokémon.

"Megas, fly with me!" Banette ordered her Pokémon.

Cinccino looked at the leaders of team Skyfall and Aqua and she nodded, "Join Guild Leader Banette to get to Lugia. Go fast. Swampert will lead you to him."

Kenna looked at little Vex and motioned for him to hop back on. He did as he was ordered and climbed on the Charizard's back. Once more, Vex held on tight as she took flight to the sky and over the ocean. It was a little scary to being flying over the ocean. He didn't know what was out there nor did he know what the ocean was like. It was scary.

"Megas!" Banette called over her shoulder. She looked at the four Pokémon who were flying with her. (Team Skyfalls leader, Swellow and his team, Skarmory and Flygon. Megas- Garchomp, Aerodactyl, and Charizard. And Gyrados (who was in the water with Swampert.)) "We must make sure that Lugia will be safe – no matter what is wrong with him." She called out, floating on her back and staring at the Pokémon. She then turned around and began to float/fly normally.

Vex was a little worried now. He didn't realize that Lugia had been hurt in the sea! His mind was racing with questions. What happened? Was he going to be okay? Was there more Pokémon involved? He then looked ahead, over Kenna's head, and noticed a huge gray sky.

It was storming at sea.

* * *

Does anyone know what happened with Lugia...? XD  
PS. **If you would like a character to be a part of a team or something, or even form your own team... LET ME KNOW. I need some teams for the soon-to-be EXPEDITION! :'D CUZ I WILL ADD YOU TO THE STORY O_O**


End file.
